


Order of Damnation

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Katsuki Yuuri, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Modern Era, Slash, Smut, Vicchan Lives, loosely inspired by Akame Ga Kill but without the magic, there will be a happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: “People shouldn't be afraid of their government. Governments should be afraid of their people.”Life had never felt so stifled. Fear and anger resided in everyone, though no one had the power to stand up for themselves. Corruption was everywhere. In this city, so pleasant from the outside, but so twisted from within, no one is safe. There’s no happy endings here. When those who run this world are the ones twisting the knife in your back, what can you do? This is a world of pain, of torment, but there’s a group in the shadows, determined to put an end to this hell. In a world of kill or be killed, these assassins will take back this city, but what are they supposed to do when one of their own falls for the detective in charge of taking them down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Welcome to my Camp NaNo project! This is a story I've been wanting to write for a while, though it's a lot darker than most fanfiction I write. I hope you'll join me on this wild ride!
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60538568) image. Full credit to the amazing artist!

There were a lot of reasons to move to the capitol. Some did it to seek their fortune. Others did it for a fresh start. A lot of people just thought the capitol was a glamorous place to be and wanted to be part of that life. For Phichit and Yuuri, it really didn’t have anything to do with money or glitz. It had everything to do with opportunity. Well, Phichit was there for his friend, but he knew there would be opportunities for him, as well. After all, everyone loved animals. Everywhere he went, he met people who wanted new pets, wanted to add little furry friends to their families. That was Phichit’s livelihood. Ever since he was a child, he had worked with his parents, learning how to take care of all different kinds of animals, figuring out what it was they needed, what made them happy, what they didn’t like. Phichit had developed his skills with animals into a business all his own. Being a breeder wasn’t easy, but it was always reward enough for him to see a creature he’d brought into the world find a family who will love them just as much as he did.

Phichit’s main reason for traveling all the way to the capitol was not for his own sake, though. He knew that the only way he could get Yuuri to take a chance would be to take it with him. Besides, it was better to stick together. They had grown up with each other, and he really couldn’t imagine them being separated by so much distance. It was more than that, though. For as long as Phichit had known Yuuri, he had been quiet, shy, lacking in the confidence he needed to do something like this. It was unfortunate, really. Yuuri Katsuki was so talented, he had so much to offer. It was just that he was afraid to speak up, and he didn’t believe in his abilities.

While Phichit’s life revolved around animals, Yuuri had spent his life dancing. When Yuuri wasn’t helping with his parent’s business, he was practicing, honing his skills. Everyone told him he was an incredible dancer, but Yuuri insisted that he still had so much to learn. There was only so much learning he could do, though. His parents had been pushing him, telling him that he needed to go out into the world and share his talents. There wasn’t much call for dancers back in their hometown, though. That was when Phichit had come up with the idea of heading to the capitol. There were supposed to be opportunities for anyone there, so it just made sense to take Yuuri there. Someone would see how talented he was. Yuuri would end up entertaining even the most influential people with his talents. Phichit was sure Yuuri just needed the push to do it.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Yuuri asked as he pulled his bag over his back.

“Yuuri, everyone’s going to love you. Trust me.” He watched as the small poodle ran around Yuuri’s legs. It was amazing how well the pair of them went together. Vicchan could rush around Yuuri’s feet as he walked all he liked, he never tripped the man up. Phichit wasn’t sure if it was because they knew each other so well, or it had something to do with how graceful Yuuri could be.

Walking into the capitol felt like walking into a different world. Phichit had never left home before. Their small town never really had any tourists. It was simply a quiet place filled with people who were living out their days in peace. Truly, it was in stark contrast compared to the place they’d found themselves in. The streets were filled with people, buildings so tall it was like they were reaching for the sky. Back home felt like farm land compared to this place, it was like nothing Phichit had ever seen before. Of course, he’d heard stories of the capitol, but none of them could do it justice.

“Whoa…” Phichit looked around the streets in awe, pulling his phone out, “Yuuri, let’s get a picture!”

“Shouldn’t we find somewhere to stop first?” Yuuri looked around them at all the people, clearly not used to such a bustling town.

“We need to record our first moments! Come on, please?”

“Alright, alright.” He watched as Yuuri pulled Vicchan into his arms, smiling as Phichit held out his camera to take a photo of the three of them.

Once he’d taken the photo, he smiled brightly as he showed it to Yuuri, “Perfect.”

Yuuri placed the small poodle back on the ground, watching has he raced excitedly around his legs, “Can we find somewhere to rest now? We’ve been traveling for so long.”

Phichit knew it would be better if they just found somewhere to stay. Yuuri got grumpy when he was tired, and they had travelled a few days to get to the capitol. It really wasn’t all that surprising that Yuuri just wanted to find somewhere to sleep. It was a mystery to them both; how Vicchan could be so full of energy. Even Phichit’s hamsters had given up, finding sanctuary in their cage. They had fallen asleep together, one big pile of fluffiness.

Keeping his phone out, Phichit did a quick search for hotels in the capitol. There were plenty of options. It really wasn’t all that surprising, people were always traveling there. They had to filter out the more extravagant living arrangements. After all, they weren’t exactly rolling in money. He looked up at Yuuri, seeing the expectant look on his friend’s face and offering him a reassuring smile, “There are three places here that we can afford. One of them is bound to have a free room for us.”

Yuuri hummed softly, offering Phichit a smile of his own, “I’ll just be happy once I can take a hot bath and sleep.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to relax soon. And once we find a nice, steady income, we’ll be able to afford to stay somewhere even better.”

Yuuri frowned as he started walking down the street beside Phichit, “I don’t need anything fancy. There’s no point wasting money on things we don’t need.”

“It’s all part of the experience, Yuuri. Live a little!” So maybe Phichit was the more enthusiastic of the two of them when it came to moving to the capitol. Yuuri had been sceptical, saying that he didn’t need to travel so far to dance, but Phichit knew Yuuri would come to embrace it. Maybe he was shy sometimes, or lacked confidence, but when he was dancing, it was like all those feelings were gone. Phichit had never seen his friend happier, and he was determined to see Yuuri make the most of his skills.

He didn’t miss the small smile from his best friend as they walked in step, “How about a compromise? We don’t waste money on fancy living space, but we can buy all the fancy food you like. Sound fair?”

“You just can’t resist the idea of good food.” Phichit chuckled, “As long as that includes fancy food for the animals, too, I’m down.”

Phichit was quickly learning that things didn’t go to plan. Back home, if they needed something, they could simply ask for it, and pay their way. In the capitol, it didn’t seem to be that simple. When they were turned away from the first hotel, Phichit wasn’t too concerned. There were still two others they could try. The first had been full, and really, he shouldn’t have been surprised. It was after the second hotel had also turned them away that he started to get a little worried. It was then that he realised he probably should’ve called ahead, tried to reserve them a room long before they arrived. Phichit had simply never needed to do that before. He had no idea it would be necessary. He had to keep his hopes up, though. After all, he didn’t want Yuuri to second guess the decision to go there. At least not more than he probably already was.

As they walked into the lobby of the last hotel, Phichit smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around his best friend’s shoulders, his other holding tightly to his bags as he wheeled them inside, “Don’t worry. I guarantee they’ll have a room here. How could they not?”

He wasn’t sure he really believed that after being denied twice, but surely if the last two places were booked up, this one wouldn’t be. It didn’t make sense for everywhere to be full of people. Sure, the capitol was a bustling city, but it didn’t have _that_ many people! Making his way to the front desk, Phichit offered the woman standing in front of them his brightest smile, internally hoping that if he was nice enough, it would magically make a room available for them.

“Oh, good afternoon, sir. Can I help you?” She smiled, her voice soft and reassuring.

“Absolutely. We’re looking for a room for two.”

The woman went quiet as she started typing into the computer in front of her, and the anticipation was only rising with every passing second. Things would be fine, that’s what Phichit kept telling himself. He felt that hope slowly slip away as he caught sight of the frown on the woman’s face, “I’m sorry, we don’t seem to have any rooms available.”

“Are you sure? We’re willing to pay a little extra if we have to.” He didn’t want to have to beg, but this was their last option. He rested his palms on the desk, leaning over it and giving the woman his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes, “We’ve travelled several days to get here, we just need somewhere to rest.”

She seemed a little uneasy under Phichit’s gaze, looking back at the computer for a moment, “If I could get you a room, I would, sir. We’re simply booked up.”

“What about rooms for one?” Yuuri chimed in, taking them both off guard, “I’ll sleep on a couch if I have to.”

She typed into the computer once more before offering them a sad smile, shaking her head, “I’m sorry. May I make a suggestion?”

Phichit raised an eyebrow, “Go on…?”

“You came to the capitol at a particularly busy time of year. If I were you’d I’d head home and try again in a few months.”

Phichit whined, turning back to Yuuri, “We can’t go all the way back now. We’ve come so far.”

There was nothing that could be done. No matter how much money Phichit offered, no matter how much he begged, a room wasn’t going to magically become available. They were out of options. Of all the ways for their new adventure to begin, this wasn’t what he’d had in mind. It certainly wasn’t a good impression for his sceptical best friend, either. Phichit had hoped that when they got there, Yuuri would fall in love with the city and wouldn’t think twice about the decision. Being stranded with no where to stay made things a little more difficult.

Stepping back outside, Yuuri sighed defeatedly as he dropped his bag to the ground, sitting beside it on the concrete floor and wrapping his arms around Vicchan as he settled in his lap, “Of all the ways for our first day here to go, sleeping on the street was not how I pictured it.”

Phichit moved to sit beside him, resting his head against the wall of the hotel they’d just left, “I’m sorry, Yuuri. But I swear to you, we’ll figure it out. This is a good thing.”

“It’s good that we’re stranded in a new city with nowhere to live?” Yuuri asked pointedly, sending Phichit a withering look. The dog in his lap on the other hand, was staring up at Phichit lovingly, panting happily as his owner’s hand brushed gently through his fur.

“Not that part.” Phichit conceded, running a hand through his hair, “Being here will be good for us. It was great back home, but this will be something special. Trust me.”

“I’ll trust you once we have a roof over our heads.” Yuuri quipped, though he was smiling and Phichit knew his best friend wasn’t really upset with him.

“On the bright side,” He began, lifting the cage his three darling hamsters were in and opening the door. He smiled as the three of them rushed out of the cage and curled up on his shoulders, “At least we’re getting some fresh air.”

“We walked for an hour after the ride to get here.” Yuuri pointed out.

Phichit pouted, brushing a finger over one of his hamster’s heads, “Don’t’ be a buzzkill. I know you’re excited, too.”

“Maybe just a little. But I’ll be more excited to find a bed to sleep in.”

Phichit watched as his best friend closed his eyes and tried his best to relax. It had been a long day. Hell, it had been a long few days. Travelling all this way had taken its toll on them and finding somewhere nice to sleep was definitely at the top of their list of needs.

“Excuse me…?” Phichit looked up to see a young girl, no older than fifteen standing in front of him. Her long ginger hair billowing in the breeze. She was bending over, looking closely at the creatures nestling themselves on Phichit’s shoulders, wonder and maybe even excitement clear in her eyes, “Are those hamsters?”

Phichit always enjoyed when people were excited to meet his hamsters, his pride and joy. He positively beamed, “They sure are! Are you a fellow animal lover?”

She giggled excitedly, nodding her head with enthusiasm, “I always wanted a hamster.” She conceded.

These were the kinds of conversations that Phichit lived for. He loved to be able to make a little girl’s day with something as simple as an animal. After all, they were so much more than just creatures, they were family. He took one of the hamsters from his shoulder, holding it in his palms and extending his hand to the girl, “You can pet him, he won’t bite.”

Yuuri watched on curiously as Phichit interacted with the girl, his fingers occasionally brushing through the fur of the poodle quickly falling asleep in his lap. Everywhere Phichit went, he was surrounded by animals. Even Vicchan had come from his family. Seeing Phichit so happily sharing the things he loved with others was one of the things that inspired Yuuri to never give up on his own dreams.

Another moment passed before there was a man rushing to the little girl who was carefully petting the hamster in Phichit’s hand, “There you are! I’m so sorry sirs, I hope she didn’t cause you any trouble.”

“Not at all.” Phichit offered the man a bright smile, “Is she your daughter?”

The man nodded his head, looking between the two men sitting on the pavement with their bags. It probably was quite the sight; two men sitting on the ground outside a hotel with a bunch of luggage. The capitol was meant to be a place of opportunities, but so far Phichit hadn’t seen too many of those. Still, he knew he could make the most of a situation like this one. There was no point in focusing on their problems. Not when he could at least make a little extra cash from this girl’s love of animals.

Phichit watched as the hamster that was sitting on his hand rushed back to his shoulder to be with the others, “You know, if you’re looking for a pet hamster, I’m your man. I don’t have any for sale right now, but if you give me a little time, I could get you some healthy, happy babies to join your family.”

The girl’s face lit up and she practically bounced on the spot, turning to her father, “Oh, please! Please, dad! I promise I’ll take good care of it!”

The man sighed defeatedly, “What would you ask in return for your services?”

Phichit could’ve asked for money. After all, there was always need for money, but in that moment, money wasn’t their biggest problem. Looking over at his friend, he knew what he needed to ask for, “If you can give us a place to sleep for the night, that would be payment enough.”

“Wait, Phichit. Are you sure about this?” Yuuri spoke up, seeming uncertain of the situation they’d found themselves in.

“Do you really want to sleep on the street tonight?”

Yuuri pouted, looking down at the dog in his lap, “Alright, alright.”

The man seemed to think about the offer for a moment before reaching a hand out to Phichit, “You have yourself a deal. We have a couple of guest rooms you can feel free to use. Stay as long as you need, just as long as you can provide my daughter with what she requires.”

Phichit grinned, taking the man’s hand and shaking it, “Awesome. You won’t regret it. We’ll be out of your hair before you know it.” It would be simple. They would stay with this man and his family until a room becomes available at one of the hotels. He’d keep tabs on it, make reservations, they wouldn’t be stranded like this again. It had been a bad start to their time in the capitol, but Phichit was determined to turn it around. If not for his sake, then for Yuuri’s.

Getting to his feet, he smiled reassuringly at his friend, “Come on, Yuuri. A nice warm bed awaits.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, practically scrambling to his feet. They had travelled so long, he doubted there was much they wouldn’t do for a bed to sleep in. The man and his daughter had come at their time of need, and Phichit was starting to understand what people said about the capitol. A place filled with opportunities. This was clearly the first of many that they would be granted. Yuuri still seemed a little uncertain, but Phichit knew that was just how Yuuri was; shy around strangers. He’d loosen up once he got a little rest.

One thing Phichit was learning during their first day in the capitol was that they were quite possibly the unluckiest people on the planet. Just as they were gathering their things, intent on following the man to his car, his enthusiastic daughter in tow, Vicchan started yapping excitedly, rushing off into a nearby crowd. Phichit had seen Yuuri panic plenty of times, but he had never looked quite that worried before.

“Vicchan, wait!” He dropped his things, moving to rush after his beloved dog, but was stopped as a hand gripped his arm.

Looking back, he saw the man holding him in place, offering an apologetic, but reassuring smile, “You won’t be able to find him in these crowds. Especially is you’re new to these parts. I’ll send someone to look for him for you.”

Yuuri looked horrified at the prospect of leaving his fur baby lost in this new place, all on his own. Phichit knew how much Vicchan meant to his best friend and would’ve rushed to search for the dog in question, too, but he knew the man was right. They didn’t know the capitol, and there were a lot of people around. They were better off letting someone who knew this place search for the poodle. Besides, Vicchan wasn’t dumb. He was one of the smartest dogs Phichit had ever known.

“Please send someone right away. I know my friend here won’t be able to relax until Vicchan is found.” Phichit rested a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, speaking softly, “He’ll be okay, Yuuri. He’s probably finding himself some food right now.”

Yuuri seemed so unsure, looking back at the crowd his beloved dog had rushed into, then back at Phichit. They trusted each other, of course they did, but he could see how badly his best friend wanted to rush into the crowds of people and find Vicchan. It was obvious. Phichit knew the consequences, though. If they rushed into the crowd, they’d get lost, too. It was doubtful that they’d find Vicchan in a place like this, and then they would lose this; their one opportunity to have a roof over their heads for the night.

OoOoO

It had been difficult to drag Yuuri away from the street. The only thing that had gotten him to move was visibly seeing their new landlord send someone to search for the poodle. It wasn’t like Vicchan to run away. They were both at a loss for exactly why he had done it. After all, Yuuri had never even needed to put a leash on him. The poodle always stayed at his side, and yet here they were, separated in a city they’d never experienced before. It was daunting. Phichit just had to have the optimism for the pair of them. They’d find Vicchan. He was so sure of it.

When they arrived at the house, it suddenly made sense; how he could send someone to search for Vicchan. It wasn’t so much a house as it was a mansion. The place was huge, with beautiful gardens and acres upon acres of land. It was still in the capitol, but towards the outskirts of the city; a quiet sanctuary in the landed of dreams. Phichit looked around the pristine halls as they made their way inside, feeling completely out of place. Everything seemed to shine and sparkle in this marble paradise. When Phichit had made the deal with the man, he wasn’t expecting to be sleeping in a place so luxurious, but he certainly wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Yuuri had been intent on resting, though it was clear he was too worried to sleep now. Instead, their host had insisted that they have something to eat. After all, they had travelled all the way to the capitol, they must’ve been hungry. Phichit really couldn’t argue with that. He hadn’t eaten anything since that morning, and they’d been walking so much, food would do them some good. Besides, after seeing how amazing the house was, he couldn’t begin to imagine what delicacies they had in store.

As it turned out, they had quite a lot to offer. The table was filled with all kinds of food. He wasn’t sure if it was because they simply had the money to waste on so much food, or they weren’t sure what he and Yuuri liked. Maybe it was a mixture of the two. Phichit nudged Yuuri excitedly as they took a seat at the table, taking their food and settling into a night of luxury. They talked about the capitol, about places Phichit could go to find a steady income, about the people who might be interested in Yuuri’s dancing. There were a lot of things they would have to get used to. That much was clear, but after a day of bad luck, this felt like a dream. The capitol really did seem to be the land of opportunities. Maybe it just was a little more difficult to get those opportunities than he’d first expected.

Phichit was startled from his thoughts when he felt a weight on his shoulder, looking over to see Yuuri’s head resting against him, fast asleep. He knew Yuuri was tired, but he didn’t normally fall asleep at the dinner table. Then again, he was feeling the effects of the day, himself. In fact, the exhaustion seemed to be hitting him like a truck suddenly. He carefully shifted Yuuri so that he could get to his feet. It would be no good to fall asleep at the dinner table. These people had been so accommodating, he just wanted to cause as little trouble as he could. He’d have to drag Yuuri to their guest rooms to sleep, but it wasn’t so bad. For a place as big as it was, the guest rooms were close by.

As Phichit wrapped an arm around Yuuri, holding him upright, he heard his friend mumble tiredly. He managed to take three steps before the exhaustion got to him, stumbling and leaning against a nearby wall. It didn’t make much sense. He was tired, sure, but not this tired. Something was wrong. That much was obvious, and that hope that had filled his heart as the evening went on was quickly dissolving into dread. Before Phichit could question what was going on, though, he was using his weight against the wall to slide to the floor, his best friend asleep in his arms.

And just like that, his world faded into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments. (Unless I'm stumped for what to say, but I try!)
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


	2. Chapter 2

_“Phichit…”_

Everything felt groggy. His eyes were heavy, so heavy he wasn’t sure he wanted to try to open them. Not when it felt this difficult. Where was he? What happened? Phichit tried to run through the last few hours in his head, but it felt so fuzzy. The last thing he remembered was the meal in that fancy house, how kind the man had been to offer them a place to stay. Everything was going so well.

“Phichit, wake up!” He felt his arm being tugged, the voice filled with desperation.

Then it all started to click in his head. That food. There had to have been something in that food. Yuuri had fallen asleep so suddenly, and the moment he had gotten to his feet, he felt the same exhaustion hit himself. But why? Why would anyone put something in their food? There was no reason for it, not that Phichit could think of. Reluctantly, he blinked a few times, slowly opening his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Yuuri hovering over him, fear clear on his face. Seeing his friend like that, so genuinely scared, Phichit felt the need to protect. He had to snap out of it, get to his feet, and fix this, whatever it was. Sitting up, he felt his vision sway, groaning as he pressed a hand to his head as if that would be enough to solve the problem. Yuuri’s hands were resting on his shoulders, kneeling in front of him and looking into Phichit’s eyes, “Slow down. The dizziness goes away after a little while.”

Phichit rubbed his eyes, looking around them. Wherever they were, it was dark. It seemed like the walls were made of some kind of metal. It looked rusty, dented in places. It seemed they were at the end of some kind of hallway, but he couldn’t see far enough to know where it led. It felt damp, the floor cold, and he wondered exactly how long they’d been there. The smell was unusual, too. Some strange metallic scent...iron? Mixed with something else, something he wasn’t sure he’d ever smelt before, but whatever it was, it gave him an uneasy feeling. Looking back at his friend, Phichit rested a hand on Yuuri’s arm, “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I don’t know. I woke up a little while ago. I didn’t want to search for a way out without you, so I tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t budge.”

They didn’t have much to go on. They weren’t sure how they’d gotten there, or even where _there_ was. Phichit only knew that this had something to do with that family. This was his fault. If he hadn’t made that offer, none of this would’ve happened. Sure, they’d be sleeping on the street, but anything was better than this. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Yuuri. Especially not when he knew this was his own fault. They had to get out of here. There had to be a way out. Phichit slowly got to his feet, still feeling a little wobbly from whatever had put them to sleep, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been when he had first awoken.

“Okay. Let’s find a way out.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Yuuri frowned, watching him carefully.

“As okay as I can be. We can’t stay here. I got you in this mess, I’m getting you out.”

“Phichit, you didn’t--”

“Yuuri. Let’s just go.” He didn’t want to argue about it. Phichit knew this was his own fault, that he shouldn’t have trusted a stranger. Back home, everyone knew everyone. There was trust everywhere. He was so used to things being that way, he hadn’t thought about how different things would be in the capitol, especially when there were so many more people there. This was the land of opportunity, though. Bad things weren’t supposed to happen here.

They walked slowly in the darkness. Partly because Phichit was still getting over the nausea, but mostly because of the fear the situation had instilled in them. This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go. They were meant to be making new lives for themselves. Instead, they were walking through this empty, gloomy place, unsure of where exactly they were heading. It was when they reached a crossroads that Yuuri groaned in frustration.

“Great. So, this is a maze.”

“It’s fine.” Phichit moved behind Yuuri, gently pushing him towards the leftmost hallway.

“Why this way?”

“It’s that rule we learned when we were kids about mazes.” Phichit shrugged, “Keep following the left wall and eventually you’ll find your way out.”

Yuuri paused in thought, “Wouldn’t that work for the right wall, too?”

“Sure, but I like left better. Come on.”

Phichit was doing his best to keep his spirits up. Obviously, this was a bad situation, but he couldn’t afford for Yuuri to panic. No matter how scared he was, he knew he had to keep control. After all, when Yuuri panicked, it got a whole lot more difficult to get him to keep moving, and that was the opposite of what they needed. Still, as they moved around in the darkness, Phichit’s mind was racing, trying to come up with reasons for why this had happened. If they had been drugged and taken here, why? What was the point?

Taking the left turn just took them down another long hallway, and Phichit was beginning to wonder just how big this place was. The man had a lot of money, but enough for all of this? He kept looking around them, trying to take in their surroundings. Maybe there would be some clue somewhere that could tell them how to get out. Maybe it was a puzzle. That would make sense, right? After all, it was a maze. Mazes were like carnival games, and carnival games were all about solving puzzles. They just had to find the clues they needed to figure out the way to the exit.

“Phichit, look.”

He was pulled from his thoughts, looking up at the side of the ceiling Yuuri was pointing to. His blood ran cold as the fear began to bubble up inside him. Carefully placed on the ceiling was a security camera. “So… they’re watching us?”

The thought of it made his stomach churn. Why were they doing this? What was going to happen to them? What else was planned? The questions just kept growing in his mind. It didn’t make any sense. These kinds of things didn’t happen. Phichit looked over his shoulder at Yuuri. His friend had his arms wrapped around himself, clearly trying to keep himself composed. The sight alone was enough to bring sheer anger boiling to the surface for Phichit. This was his best friend. No one made his best friend feel this way.

Without thinking, Phichit turned back to the camera, “Let us out of here, asshole!” His voice echoed through the hallways of their prison.

“Phichit…” Yuuri tried but was quickly cut off.

“No, this is stupid! Who does he think he is, some comic book villain!? People don’t do this kinda thing!” He watched the camera, and the camera stayed facing him. Though Phichit couldn’t see anyone, it felt like he was being stared down, and he had no intention of backing off until someone came and put a stop to this insanity.

Another silence fell between them as Phichit glared at the camera, telling himself that maybe, just maybe he’d be able to get some answers. The silence was short lived, though, as the air filled with the shinking sound of metal moving rapidly against concrete.The noise was quickly drowned out, though, instead replaced with an agonized scream behind him. He quickly turned to see what had caused the distress and his blood ran cold. There, his best friend stood, his breath heavy as he stared down at the floor. The ground behind them was replaced by an array of spikes. They’d just barely managed to remain ahead of them, but Yuuri hadn’t been so lucky. His left foot was skewered by one of the spikes on the final row, slicing right through the appendage and dripping with blood.

This was real. Very real. Seeing his friend like that, seeing the pain in his body language, the blood, the fear began to escalate. This wasn’t some sick joke, it was so much worse than that. They had to get out of there. They had to find a way out before things got even worse. Phichit carefully stepped closer to Yuuri, resting his hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the tears threatening to escape those brown eyes. Whether it was from fear or pain, he couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was both. He had to stay calm. He had to get Yuuri out of this hell.

“Yuuri… you’re going to be okay.” Phichit did his best to reassure him, making sure he kept eye contact.

“Does this _look_ okay!?”

“Sh. Calm down.” He looked down at Yuuri’s foot, seeing the spike that had pierced right through. Kneeling beside him, he rested a hand on Yuuri’s calf, “On the count of three, you’re going to lift your foot as quickly as you can.”

“Are you insane!?” Yuuri stared down at him, the fear clear in his eyes.

“I’m not leaving you here, Yuuri! We have to get you off this thing and get out of this place.” Looking up at his best friend, Phichit tried his best to smile, though he was sure it didn’t meet his eyes. Phichit just wanted to go home. He’d never missed home so much, and he couldn’t fight that voice in the back of his mind telling him he should never have taken Yuuri to this place.

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, wiping at his eyes, “Okay, okay. Just… be careful.”

Phichit looked down at Yuuri’s foot, seeing the blood pooling at the wound. He’d have to do something about it. He didn’t know how bad it was, but the more blood Yuuri lost, the worse off he’d be. Taking a shaky breath, he carefully moved his free hand to hold Yuuri’s calf, “Ready? One… two… three!”

On Phichit’s mark, Yuuri stepped off the spike with Phichit’s help to speed up the process. The air was once more filled with the sounds of Yuuri’s cries of pain and before he knew it, Yuuri was sitting on the floor beside Phichit. He couldn’t waste any time, though. There was no telling how much blood Yuuri could be losing. Phichit moved to tug off Yuuri’s shoe and sock, earning whimpers from his best friend, but he couldn’t afford to listen to it. He needed to take care of him. The would didn’t seem to be as big as he had looked on the spike, though the spike itself had gone straight through the foot. The spikes were thinner than they looked, much to Phichit’s relief.

Tugging off his jacket, Phichit earned a questioning eyebrow from his best friend, “What are you doing?”

Phichit tugged at the jacket until he could tear away some of the fabric, carefully wrapping it around Yuuri’s foot, “They do this on TV. Helps stop the bleeding.” He tied the fabric as tightly as he could, receiving a pained hiss in response, “Think you can keep walking?”

“I don’t have much of a choice.” Yuuri sighed softly, looking down at the wounded foot.

“Here.” Phichit stood up, offering Yuuri his hand, “You can lean on me.”

Normally, his best friend was graceful on his feet, but it wasn’t the case now. Instead, he was trying his best not to put any weight on his left foot, leaning into Phichit the moment he had gotten upright.

“How does it feel?” Phichit asked curiously. He’d never had a wound that bad before. He couldn’t really imagine how much pain Yuuri must’ve been in.

“Like I got stabbed in the foot.” Yuuri quipped as they started moving down the hallway once more.

“Alright, geez.”

Their movements were much slower than they had been before. Through the nausea from whatever had been used to drug them was gone, Phichit had to keep his slow pace for Yuuri’s sake. It would take time for them to get out, he was running through the options in his mind. What if something happened and they had to move faster? He wasn’t sure how heavy Yuuri was, but he’d carry him if he had to. After all the insanity that they’d been through, there was no way he was letting anything else happen to him.

He couldn’t be too sure of just how long they’d been walking. The place seemed to go on forever. There were plenty of twists and turns in this maze, but they didn’t seem to be any closer to finding a way out. Phichit wasn’t sure if they were making any progress, or just getting more lost. When they ended up at yet another dead end, he groaned in frustration, “We’re going around in circles, aren’t we?”

“No, the wall trick works, it just takes time.” Yuuri tried to reassure him, poking Phichit’s cheek with his finger, “I know you’re impatient, but it’s our only shot.”

“How can you be so positive?”

“You’re always positive for me. Now it’s my turn.” Yuuri pointed out.

Phichit sighed, “I’m sorry I got you into this mess.”

“Is that what you’re so worried about? This isn’t your fault, Phichit. No one could’ve expected something like this to happen.”

“I’ll get you out of here.” Phichit assured him, though he wasn’t sure if it was more for Yuuri’s sake or his own. It was a goal. It was something he could focus on.

The quiet of the maze was soon interrupted once more. This time, Phichit couldn’t quite place the sound. Not at first. It sounded like something whipping through the air, something moving quickly, but there was nothing around them. After all, they were in a dead end. There was nowhere for anything to appear from. Turning back the way they came, he finally saw it; a blade hurting through the air in their direction, getting closer and closer with each passing second. Phichit moved to get out of the way of the knife, a mix of fear and adrenaline fueling his movements. Searing pain. That’s what he first felt. Like fire being driven into his skin. He thought he’d moved out of the way in time, but the knife had clipped his shoulder, slicing through his flesh and leaving a deep cut in its wake. It took no time for the blood to pool at the wound, slowly dripping down Phichit’s arm. He didn’t scream, didn’t make much of a sound at all, shock stopping any sounds from escaping. He knew he was lucky. If he hadn’t moved, it would’ve killed him, sliced right through his neck. But how could he feel anything close to lucky when they were trapped in this place?

“P-Phichit?” Yuuri’s voice broke through his trance.

Phichit reached his hand out to his arm, pressing it against the blood-soaked fabric, “I’m fine. We have to keep moving before anything else happens.”

The pain from the cut was bad at first, but eventually ebbed to a dull throb, a small but constant reminder of where he was, what was happening. Phichit could feel Yuuri’s eyes on him, watching his every move. With his own wound in place, it wasn’t easy to keep Yuuri upright. Instead, his friend had taken to using the wall to walk, and Phichit was silently grateful for the break. If he had to pick up Yuuri to make a run for it now, he knew that wasn’t going to be easy. It didn’t matter, though. It couldn’t matter. This was about survival. Short term pain couldn’t matter if it meant keeping them alive.

The darkness remained as they moved further and further into the maze. Phichit didn’t know what time it was, didn’t know how long they’d been in there. He just knew that he was tired, so tired. It would be okay to stop for a break soon, right? It had to be. They had to have been making progress. But there was fear in the back of Phichit’s mind. Something could happen if they stopped. Anything could happen. He had never felt so paranoid in his life, but this wasn’t just about him. There were so many risks that came with this place. If they kept moving, they could be heading straight for danger. If they stopped, anything could happen to them. This place was hell, this place was worse than a nightmare, and Phichit just wished he could wake up on the street and find out this wasn’t real. That gentle thrumming of pain in his shoulder told him that this was all too real, though. He couldn’t deny it no matter how badly he wanted to.

“Phichit!” Yuuri called, concern in his voice.

He quickly looked over at his friend to see Yuuri had leaned on the wall and pushed in a section without much effort. The sound of something moving through the air rang through the maze once more and Phichit found himself moving instinctively towards him, “Yuuri, get down!”

It wasn’t a knife this time. No, instead it was what looked like rocks, ground into a smooth ball shape the size of golf balls. There was maybe half a dozen of them, Phichit couldn’t be sure. He was trying to move out of their way as quickly as he could. He managed to get to the ground before any hit him, but Yuuri wasn’t so lucky. He didn’t have time to process what was going on before he heard the sickening sound of one of them connecting with Yuuri. The Japanese man hissed in pain, and suddenly he heard the sound of the remaining rocks hitting concrete and metal further down the corridor. Looking up, he saw Yuuri holding his head and felt his stomach in knots. A head wound could be bad. Really bad. It took a moment to crawl to his feet again, standing in front of Yuuri, “Let me see.”

Reluctantly, the hand pressed to his forehead was removed, showing a small trickle of blood. It was hard to know just how bad the injury really was. Phichit was no doctor. He frowned, holding up three fingers, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“I got hit in the head, I’m not blind.” Yuuri groaned, pressing his hand back to the sensitive spot. Phichit could only imagine how much that hurt. He could easily get a concussion. With the battle scars quickly mounting up, the need to escape was becoming more and more insistent.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“No.” Yuuri admitted, bringing his hand down to look at the small amount of blood it had soaked from his head, “Feel kinda dizzy. We can keep moving, though. We’ve gotta be close by now.”

“We can take a break.” Phichit offered, though he was really unsure about it. He didn’t want to stop, not when Yuuri was like this. He didn’t know how bad that rock had hurt him. He was alright now, but time would tell how long that could last.

“No, I thought I saw something down there before those rocks appeared.” Yuuri pointed further down the hallway. Sure enough, there was a section of the wall that seemed to have a light glowing from a crack beneath it. It was the first time they’d seen anything like that, the first time Phichit had truly allowed himself to feel hopeful.

He paused in thought, weighing the options. If that was the way out, Yuuri could get help, but if it wasn’t, then he would only be forcing Yuuri further through this hell. Stopping wasn’t necessarily a good idea, either. He sighed softly, wrapping his good arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, “Come on, we might be able to get you some help.”

“I’m not the only one who needs help.”  Yuuri pointed out as he began the slow walk to the illuminated wall.

The anticipation was killing him. This was their one chance. The one glimpse of hope they’d had since they woke up in this place. Phichit was already trying to figure out their next move once they were free. He didn’t know where hospitals were in the capitol. He didn’t even know where they were. Maybe if they knocked on some doors, someone would see their sorry state and take pity. Was that such a good idea, though? After what had happened the last time they’d trusted someone from this place, Phichit was starting to feel a little uncertain.

Standing in front of the wall, Phichit felt his heart sink. It was well and truly sealed. The only difference was that there was a hole in the wall at shoulder height. Phichit peered into the hole but couldn’t see anything but darkness within. It was big enough for him to fit his arm in, though. Surely it was something. After all, everything else in that maze had felt so thoroughly planned out, nothing seemed to be out of place.

Taking a deep breath, Phichit turned to Yuuri, “I’m gonna see if there’s something in there that’ll open this wall up for us.”

“Wait! That seems like a trap.”

Phichit knew it was a trap. It was so obviously a trap, but it was also the only thing they had seen that could lead to an escape. He didn’t care if it was a trap, he just wanted them to get out of that place. If it meant one more injury added to the list, he’d accept it, “Just get ready to run through in case it does open, okay?”

Phichit had done a lot of scary things in his life. He still remembered how scared he was as a child when he climbed the largest tree in town and realised he’d have to get down. He remembered how scared he was when he’d tried to surprise Yuuri’s dance instructor and she hadn’t taken so kindly to the practical joke. But nothing compared to the fear he felt as he stared at that gap in the wall, wondering what fate would befall him. He knew that at worst, he could lose his arm. Was that worth it? He was so used to having two arms, he couldn’t only imagine how difficult it would be to adjust to having one. But Yuuri was hurt. Yuuri needed help. It was better to do this than to be stuck in that prison for the rest of their lives. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Phichit moved closer to the wall and slowly slid his arm into the gap. He didn’t feel anything at first, just the slight scratch of the wall against his skin. The fear grew more and more as he slid his arm in deeper, hoping desperately that he would actually find something and that this wouldn’t be a cruel joke.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, clearly just as worried as Phichit was.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Phichit’s body was flush against the wall, his arm as deep in the gap as he could get it and he felt around desperately, reaching for whatever hope he could get a hold of. And then he felt it, “There’s something. Hang on.”

It took Phichit a moment to get his fingers around the object, but he remained careful, trying to figure out what exactly it was before he took it. It felt like plastic, maybe. Something cold but smooth. Feeling around more, he could make out a strong thread of some kind attached to the object. Like the cord you pull back to start a motor. Maybe if he pulled on it, the wall would open. It was his only option. No matter the fear, he had to do it. Taking another breath to steady himself, Phichit closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and pulling on the object.

The object didn’t move very far, but he did feel something give. What it was, he couldn’t be sure. His mind was quickly preoccupied by the feeling of crushing weight on his arm. It was sudden, like something had been dropped onto him, something heavy, cold, rusty. He didn’t know what it was, but he could feel the bones in his arm giving out under the incredible force. Phichit couldn’t hold back his scream of pain, his grip on the object only tightening as he tried helplessly to fight the pain.

“Phichit!? Whatever you’re doing, just stop!” Yuuri went to tug Phichit away from the wall but was stopped as Phichit moved his other arm to stop him.

“Don’t!” It’d only hurt more. If Yuuri tried to pull him out, he’d tear his arm off, Phichit was sure of it. His mind was caught in a loop of searing pain and the desperate need to get out. And then the wall opened. Phichit bit his lip, trying to stop thinking about the blinding pain shooting up his arm, “Go. Yuuri, go!”

“But--”

“Just go!”

Phichit could see how uncertain Yuuri’s movements were, but he did as he said, walking through the gap that was now presented to them. Once Yuuri was on the other side, Phichit let go of the object and the crushing weight against his arm lifted, a new wave of pain rocking through him. Carefully, Phichit pulled his arm out of the gap in the wall, every movement sending jolts of pain from his shoulder down to his fingertips. He couldn’t begin to imagine how many bones he’s broken in his arm, but he could hope that it was worth it, that Yuuri was safe.

There was a moment of silence as Phichit realised that he was left there all alone. This cold, damp dungeon was all he had. At any moment, something else could come out and finish him off, and that was if his injuries didn’t do it before anything else had a chance. The only thing he could focus on that could make it okay was the fact that Yuuri had gotten through. Maybe Yuuri would be outside. Maybe Yuuri could find help. As his mind ran through the options Yuuri had, the wall behind him opened again. He turned around, frowning as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“Get your ass in here already!”

The sound of Yuuri’s demanding voice was all he needed, quickly stepping through the gap in the wall. On the other side, he saw Yuuri pressed against a corner, standing on some kind of button in the floor. But that wasn’t all he saw. There was blood dripping down Yuuri’s leg. “Y-Yuuri…”

Hearing Phichit beside him, Yuuri lifted his weight off the button and the sound of blades against skin filled the room along with a grunt of pain. Yuuri pressed a hand to his side, offering Phichit a small smile, “We’re getting out of here together, idiot.”

“Your leg…” Whatever mechanism Yuuri had used to open the wall for Phichit had stabbed him in the side and the leg, his clothes slowly soaking into a dark red.

“Your arm.” Yuuri retorted, “We’re even.”

“You’re so stubborn.”

“You’re my best friend.” Yuuri shrugged, offering him a smile.

Phichit had never felt luckier to have such an amazing friend, even if he was a little pig headed in moments like these. Yuuri could’ve just gotten out. Instead, he was doing everything he could to take Phichit with him, even if it meant hurting himself even more. Maybe they were both as stupid as each other. After all, Phichit was starting to lose the feeling in his arm.

Yuuri’s limp had only gotten worse, but he was moving ahead of Phichit down the hallway. This one wasn’t nearly as long as all the others. They could see the end of it from where they were. It was clearly a dead end. The only difference was a door. There was a wooden door at the end of the corridor with gold trimming. It looked so fancy in comparison to everything else they’d seen down there. In fact, it reminded Phichit of the doors that were in the house they’d been welcomed into before this insanity began.

“This is it, it has to be!” Yuuri was clearly excited, his hobbled walk becoming more purposeful as he moved as quickly as he could to reach the door, their escape.

It was too easy. That’s the first thing Phichit thought. This felt too simple. Sure, he’d broken his arm, and Yuuri had gotten those cuts, but after everything they’d been through, to just have a door and be free? That didn’t make sense. That wasn’t what this place was. This was a nightmare, a hell that wanted to keep them contained. Why would the person who had dropped them in this terrifying place allow them such an easy escape?

This was another trap.

With that thought circling his mind, Phichit rushed to get to Yuuri before he could open the door, “Wait!”

But Yuuri already had his hand on the wooden finish, he was already turning the handle. As Yuuri opened the door, allowing the light to filter into their dungeon, Phichit used his good arm to shove Yuuri out of the way. But there wasn’t enough time for him to move, too. Phichit felt the wind knocked out of him, his breath escaping his body as his body was littered with wounds. Knives? Lances? Swords? He didn’t know what it was that had showered his body, just that everything felt… numb. It was like time had stood still as he fell to the ground, the sheer force of whatever had pierced his body enough to push him back. As he hit the ground, his eyes became heavy, and the last thing he heard was the sound of Yuuri’s scream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I did take some inspiration from Chiaki's 'punishment' in Danganronpa for the maze our boys were stuck in during this chapter. If you're interested in a visual representation of some of (but not all) the things our boys went through in this chapter, you can watch poor Chiaki experience it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XMxOB8xAJs).


	3. Chapter 3

His day had started with awful coffee. Really, truly, terrible coffee. The machine at the station was renowned for its ludicrously bad beverages. There had been some small hope in the back of his mind that maybe he’d get lucky that day, or maybe he’d be tired enough to not give a damn about the bitter drink he’d poured out for himself. Unfortunately, it was not the kind of thing that would wake him up. Rather, it made him want to throw that damn machine in the trash and spend out his own money for a new one just to be sure this rude awakening would never occur for him again.

“Viktor.” He heard a voice calling his name, looking up from the offending drink to see his best friend, Chris Giacometti smirking at him, “Having a bad morning?”

Viktor groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, “They don’t really think this stuff is going to help us work, do they?”

“Go get some real coffee. There aren’t any major cases right now.”

“You sure?” Viktor would’ve liked nothing more than to leave and find himself a decent cup of coffee. He wasn’t sure how long the day wasn’t going to be or how long he’d last without it, but he’d been caught bailing for coffee before, he didn’t need that to happen again.

“Relax, I’ll cover for you.” Chris smiled, patting Viktor’s shoulder and sending a wink his way, “You can get me one as thanks.”

“I should’ve known.” Viktor grumbled, but he didn’t object. It would be nice to leave the station for a little while. He felt like he’d spent all his time there recently. Some fresh air would be good for him.

It was a nice day, and Viktor was glad to be outdoors, even if it wouldn’t last long. He’d have to go back there soon, or he’d be caught out and he’d only get Chris in trouble, too. The streets were quiet, a welcome change from the usual rush of tourists that seemed to come through in the afternoon. It was one of the reasons Viktor loved the mornings so much; it wasn’t so unbearably busy.

The coffee shop wasn’t that far from the station, so it didn’t take Viktor much time to get himself and Chris their coffee. It felt like just any other day, but Viktor didn’t tend to have much routine to his days. There was always some emergency he’d have to rush off to. These moments of tranquillity were short lived, so he always did his best to make the most of them. And yet, his thoughts of peaceful quiet were interrupted by a sound; a familiar sound he hadn’t heard in years. The yapping of an excited dog.

Looking around himself, Viktor finally noticed the small poodle running around his legs in circles. “Oh. Hello.” He knelt to inspect the dog more closely, “You look a lot like my Makkachin.” He mused.

The poodle had finally sat still in front of Viktor, looking up at him and panting happily. The little dog was much smaller than Viktor’s own poodle, but he couldn’t deny the resemblance. The dog seemed well groomed, and when he placed one of the cups down and reached out to pet the friendly animal, it rolled over to give Viktor access to its belly, the feel of him telling Viktor that he hadn’t been going hungry. All signs pointed to this dog belonging to someone, but Viktor knew most people in the city. He had to for his job. He’d never seen this dog before. There was the possibility that it belonged to a tourist, but most of them would keep their dogs on a leash.

Viktor watched as the dog got back to its feet, moving closer to Viktor and resting its paw on his arm. The little dog was quickly melting Viktor’s heart. Leaving him on the street simply wasn’t an option. Viktor gently rubbed behind the dog’s ears, causing him to tilt his head into the touch. Using the vantage point he had, Viktor reached around the dog’s neck, feeling the collar hidden beneath his fur. “Alright, what’s your name, buddy?” Carefully, Viktor placed the second coffee cup on the ground beside them, pulling the little dog into his arms and feeling at the collar until he found the tag. He looked closely and sure enough, elegantly etched into the metal was the word ‘Vicchan.’ Viktor tilted his head, looking into the dog’s deep brown eyes and smiling, “Nice to meet you, Vicchan. I’m Viktor.”

Viktor really couldn’t imagine someone abandoning this little dog in the city. It didn’t make much sense, especially when he was clearly such a friendly animal. Placing Vicchan back on the ground, Viktor picked up the coffee, getting back to his feet. He didn’t have the hands to hold the dog and their coffee, but he seemed like a smart animal. Viktor took a few steps forward, looking back at the dog, “Think you can follow me?”

Vicchan yapped excitedly before beginning to run through Viktor’s legs again. Viktor was careful with his steps at first, eventually realising that this dog was very good at moving around his legs without tripping him. It was quite a contrast to his Makkachin always stumbling or barrelling into people.

Viktor stopped as they passed by a wall with wanted posters plastered over it, sighing softly. The dog at his feet didn’t seem to notice, still running around him. Viktor stared at the faces on those posters, wishing he could get some answers just by looking at them. He’d been put on the case weeks ago but was no closer to solving it. The Order of Damnation. That’s what the higher ups were calling the group that had been murdering particularly influential citizens. It sounded a bit dramatic to him, but murder was murder. Every day they were out on the streets was a day people weren’t safe. He just wished he could pin them down.

They had managed to identify three members so far, but that didn’t mean they actually knew where those members were. The first; Leo de la Iglesia, twenty years old. Viktor had only met him once before he became a suspect. Leo always seemed upbeat. He had plans for the future. Art, Viktor recalled. Leo was a creative person. Young, but full of promise. Yet now, he was working with a group of murderers. Then there was the girl in the centre poster; Mila Babicheva. She was a twenty two year old nursing student before everything went wrong. Viktor had become good friends with her, visiting the hospital often in order to question victims. Mila was always so cheerful, and incredibly talented. Unfortunately, she’d been caught trying to treat one of Leo’s wounds late one night. They managed to flee together, and Viktor hadn’t seen her since. He didn’t know if she was still alive, but his superiors had insisted that she was now a wanted woman.

The last face was the one that raised the most concern for Viktor. Yuri Plisetsky, only sixteen years old. He was an orphan, moving from home to home but never able to find a family. Yuri had a temper. He’d always had one, and every family he had been sent to hadn’t been able to handle him. Everyone thought he was just a grumpy kid right up until the erasure of all files related to Mila and Leo. It took a lot of work, but eventually they managed to trace the hacker back to Yuri’s computer. Viktor didn’t want to believe a kid could be part of something so big. He liked to think Yuri was just trying to mess with them, but it was too serious to be ignored.

Three people, so young, so full of promise, and he had no idea where they were or what would possess them to murder. This was his case, though. He was expected to find them and bring them in. They were doing a great job of covering their tracks. Viktor was out of leads on this case and his superiors were breathing down his neck for some kind of progress. Was it really so much to ask for one of them to just come forward and give him something to work with? Viktor felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, carefully balancing one of the cups between his arm and his chest and pulling it out to see Chris’ name lighting up the screen. He swiped the answer button, holding the phone to his ear, “I know, I know. I have your coffee, I’ll be back in a minute.”

_“No time. They found another one. I’ll send you the address.”_

“...How many victims?”

_“Four.”_

Viktor sighed softly, “Alright, I’m on my way.”

* * *

 

Once he’d gotten back to the station, Viktor had taken his car and driven straight to the address Chris sent him. It didn’t take too long to get there. The place itself was on the outskirts of the city, but still not very far from the station. It made Viktor a little uneasy; to think that people could be murdered so close to the police and for them to not hear anything about it until it’s too late. These assassins were good. The killings had gone on for a long time now, it was only recently that Viktor had been put on the case, and he was starting to understand why people kept pushing it along to someone else. They always seemed to be a step ahead of them, no matter how hard Viktor tried to predict their movements.

Parking the car out front among a handful of other police cars, Viktor turned to the passenger seat where his new furry companion was sitting happily, “You wait here. This won’t take too long.”

Stepping out of the car, Viktor strolled into the large house. The first thing he noticed was the blood. Dripping along the floor, smeared along the wall. Chris may have said there were four victims, but this looked more like a massacre. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen a crime scene in such a state. It was a sure-fire sign that these people had at least attempted to fight back. He was guided into what appeared to be a living room. The distinct smell of blood and death filled the room, it was the thing Viktor hated most about his job. He’d told himself that becoming a detective meant helping people, but it was too late for them. These people had already lost everything.

Chris was standing in the centre of the room, examining one of the bodies when he heard Viktor arrive. He smiled as he came to stand beside Viktor, watching him pull on his gloves, “Where’s my coffee?”

“In the car. This is a crime scene.” Viktor pointed out.

“I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Viktor used the hand he hadn’t yet slipped a glove onto, poking Chris in the forehead and looking pointedly into his eyes, “Behave.” Pulling on the other glove, he finally allowed himself to move closer to the bodies, shifting his posture as he tried to take in the scene. There were two bodies in the room, one sprawled on the floor, another laying back on the sofa. They were both soaking in blood, no doubt their own, “So what have we got?”

Chris pointed to the body on the floor, “Death by firearm. Multiple shots to the right arm, torso, and a shot to the neck. Probably the fatal blow.” He brushed by Viktor, pointing to the second body, “Only one wound on this one, so no question about the cause of death. Laceration to the neck. Judging by the blood patterns in the room, I’d say an artery was hit. Bled out.” He shrugged, “I’d leave it to the Pathologist to confirm, though.”

Viktor knelt beside the body on the floor, noticing the gun sitting beside him on the ground, “I want the bullets tested, see if we can match them to any maker in the city.”

“You do that every time.” Chris pointed out.

Viktor frowned, looking up at his friend, “And the one time I don’t will be the time I should’ve.” Getting to his feet, he moved to the other body, looking the man over. He didn’t seem to have any signs of a struggle. It was most likely he was the first to die. “What about the other two victims?”

Chris stepped aside, gesturing for Viktor to step into the hallway, “Right this way.”

Viktor stepped out of the room, waiting for Chris to show him the way. It seemed that all the chaos had taken place downstairs, but Viktor made a mental note to get the others to check upstairs just in case. As far as he was concerned, the entire house was a crime scene, and Viktor was always thorough with these things. He watched as Chris made his way into a side room. It appeared to be some kind of study. Inside, another body was laid out on the ground, though this time, the man seemed to have been moved there if the smearing patterns in the blood were anything to go by. Another body was rested in the corner of the room against the wall. The one against the wall had a gun in his hand. Viktor looked around the room, trying to assess the scene, “Cause of death?”

“These two were both shot. The one in the centre of the room has some lacerations to his right arm.”

Viktor looked carefully at his surroundings, trying to figure out why exactly the two men would’ve been in that room. He slowly moved further inside, noting the pile of paperwork on the desk along with a large stack of books. He picked one off the top of the pile, turning it over in his hands before placing it back down. There was nothing special about the reading material; at least, not at first glance. He’d take a closer look later. There were still a lot of things he needed to figure out about the place.

“What are you thinking?” Chris asked curiously as he watched Viktor move around the room.

Chris had told him so many times that he enjoyed watching Viktor work, that there was something interesting about the expressions on his face, or the way he became so much more serious than he normally was. The end of the room had a fireplace, and Viktor couldn’t help but be drawn to it. He stepped closer, kneeling in front of it for closer inspection, “Wondering why these guys were in here. Four grown men gathering together, probably some kind of business meeting. So why would these two be in here?”

“Maybe they ran in here during the attack?” Chris offered.

It was a possibility, one he couldn’t rule out, but Viktor still felt like there was something off about that room. He moved his fingers along the inside of the mantel, pausing when he felt a lump in the finish. He pressed down on what he now realised was a button, quickly shifting back as the fireplace slid into the wall, opening to present them with a new room, “Huh.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re sleuthing, Viktor.”

“Save it.” Viktor had well and truly gotten used to Chris’ harmless flirting by now, but this felt important. Really important. The room itself was small, but there was a door at the other side. A wooden door with gold trimming. That wasn’t what had him so worried, through. The other door was ajar, and Viktor could see a pool of blood at the entrance, “Are you sure there were only four victims?”

“We only found these four bodies.” Chris confirmed.

“I want that blood tested. I need to know who it belongs to.” It was a clue. The best clue he’d found since he’d been given the case. If those other bodies were here, then that blood might just belong to one of the assassins. Even having a new name could be enough to bring them closer to the truth. Viktor turned back to Chris, smiling, “We might finally have ourselves a lead.”

Viktor spent more time slowly and meticulously looking through the scene, picking out potential pieces of evidence. There were only so many things he could find. These assassins were incredibly thorough, and always seemed to be a step ahead of him when it came to cleaning up after themselves. He knew that most of the evidence he’d be sending to the lab would come back as nothing. He’d dealt with it before. Viktor tried not to let it phase him, knowing that he still had to be as careful as he could.

Once he was done, he made his way back outside, tugging off his gloves. Viktor noticed Chris already out there, talking on his phone. Chris was smiling as he spoke, so at least Viktor knew it wasn’t anything serious. He wasn’t going to find out there was yet another murder. Making his way to his car, he opened the door, leaning inside to take out Chris’ coffee. Instead, he was met with a small poodle excitedly licking his cheek. Viktor laughed, gently pushing the dog back, “I wasn’t gone that long. Just stay here, I have to give this to Chris. Then I’ll take you to meet Makkachin, okay?”

Vicchan’s tail was thumping rapidly against the car seat, but he sat patiently, watching as Viktor took out one of the cups. Viktor frowned, closing the car door and walking over to Chris. The coffee wasn’t nearly as warm as it had been when he got it, but it would still be better than the dirt water back at the station. As he got closer, he could hear Chris talking to the person on the other end of the phone.

“No, nothing… everything’s fine… you’re worrying about nothing.” Chris noticed Viktor standing beside him, winking at his friend, “I’ll be back a little later to give you the details.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow as Chris hung up, slipping the phone into his pocket, “Trouble in paradise?”

“Do I look like the kind of guy to play around?” Chris pouted as he took the cup.

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?”

“No.” Chris took a sip of the coffee, “This is nearly cold.”

“Yeah well, blame the crime scene.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicchan and Viktor are my new favourite thing. I have no regrets.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Phichit was splayed against the ground, knives digging into his body. All Yuuri could do was watch, wide eyed with a mix of shock and fear. He had fallen to the ground with the force of Phichit’s push, but couldn’t bring himself to move. Yuuri couldn’t feel the pain in his leg, the throbbing of his head. His vision was unsteady, but he couldn’t possibly tear his eyes away from his friend slowly bleeding out on the ground beside him.  _

Yuuri gasped, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes shooting open, dread flooding through his body. He heard the sound of a heart monitor nearby, the sound as rapid as his own heartbeat pounding in his chest. The pain seemed to have disappeared, his whole body feeling like it was floating and melting all at the same time. The light in the room was blinding, causing Yuuri to try to cover his eyes with his hand, feeling something attached to his finger. This wasn’t the maze. This wasn’t their hell. That much was clear. The panic only got worse as he realised that he didn’t know where he was, that he didn’t know where Phichit was. The beeping from the heart monitor sped up, and suddenly Yuuri felt a gentle hand against his arm.

“Shh. Hey, it’s alright. You’re safe now.” The voice was soft with an accent Yuuri couldn’t quite place. 

Blinking a few more times, Yuuri tried to get his eyes to adjust to the light in the room, eventually being able to see everything around him more clearly. He looked to his left, seeing windows, an empty chair, and a cupboard. The room didn’t seem to be very big, but it was...pleasant. Hesitantly, he looked to his right, only to be met with a warm smile from a woman he’d never seen before. She still had her hand resting against his arm, sitting on a stool beside him. Yuuri didn’t know whether to be scared, or to cry in relief. After everything he’d been through, fear was quickly winning out. He only wished the heart monitor would stop giving his emotions away. 

The woman beside him chuckled nervously, running a free hand through her ginger hair, “You were lucky, you know? Whatever pierced your stomach just barely missed any vital organs. We might’ve had to perform surgery.”

“Where am I?” Yuuri asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“That’s complicated.” She smiled sheepishly, leaning closer, “Can you tell me your name?”

He paused, uncertain at first, but quickly realising his life was in this woman’s hands. If she wanted to kill him, he’d already be dead. It wasn’t as if he had any ability to fight back, “Y-Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Really? I know another Yuri. He’s a lot grumpier than you.” She giggled, “My name’s Mila. It’s nice to meet you.”

Yuuri watched her carefully, suddenly remembering all his fears from moments before. Phichit. Phichit had those knives all over his body. There was so much blood. He wasn’t moving. The image of his friend covered in his own gore was burned into Yuuri’s mind, and there was only one thing he cared about; was Phichit okay? Did he get out? “Where’s Phichit?” Yuuri moved to sit up, pain shooting up his stomach as he did.

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, the pain taking him by surprise and Mila quickly rested her hands on his shoulders, gently pressing him back into the bed, “You need to rest. You have a concussion, and your wounds will only hurt more if you move around too much.”

“Phichit.” Yuuri repeated, taking a deep breath as the pain returned to a dull throb, “Where’s Phichit?”

“You mean the guy who was in that place with you? The one with the broken arm?” She asked, her face impossible to read. Yuuri wasn’t sure if Mila was hiding something from him, or not. Her expression remained completely neutral despite how important the question was. Yuuri needed to find Phichit. He needed to know that his best friend was okay.

“Please.” His voice cracked as he spoke, tears in his eyes as he thought about his friend taking those knives. Those knives meant for Yuuri, “Please just tell me he’s okay.”

Mila sighed softly, her eyes glancing down at her own fingers, “Phichit had internal bleeding. The broken bones in his arm had something to do with it, I think. Whatever caused it must’ve used a lot of force. It was something that I could monitor and work through, but that… wasn’t the biggest problem for him.” Yuuri could only watch her, trying to take in everything she was saying, “He had… a lot of wounds. The knives that had punctured his body went in deep. Deeper than the ones that stabbed your side and your leg. He had a punctured lung, a ruptured spleen… Even if I could’ve gotten him through all the surgery he’d need to survive, I didn’t have a chance. He was losing blood too quickly for me to do anything.”

“No.” Yuuri sat up again, ignoring the pain in his body as he tried to drag himself out of the bed, “No, you’re lying! Where is he!?”

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri froze, hearing the change in her voice, watching as Mila rested her fists against her knees and hung her head. He watched her carefully, noticing the tears dripping onto her knuckles, “I’m so sorry.”

“Wha… why are you crying?” Yuuri stared at her in disbelief. She had no idea who Phichit was. She had no idea how important he was. Phichit was everything to Yuuri, his best friend, the person who had helped him train Vicchan, the one who was there when Yuuri felt like his world was falling apart, the one who never gave up on him. So why was this stranger crying?

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her blue eyes, “Because… I failed. I lost a patient. He didn’t deserve to die.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say. He expected her to be like the man that had put them through that hell. He thought he’d be trapped in a world of monsters, but there she was. Mila. Crying for someone she didn’t even know. But Yuuri couldn’t even believe it. He couldn’t accept it. Phichit was more full of life than anyone he’d ever known. There was no way Phichit could die. He wouldn’t let that happen to himself. “Can… can I see him?” He knew it was a lot to ask, but Yuuri needed to know for sure. He couldn’t possibly accept that Phichit was gone until he saw it for himself.

Before Mila could respond, the door to the small room was pushed open, a blond boy leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, “Mila.” He seemed to pause, frowning as he watched her quickly wipe away her tears, “You’re crying again? Seriously?”

Mila chuckled nervously, looking over at the boy, “We can’t all be as cold as you, Yura.”

He rolled his eyes, looking pointedly at Yuuri, “Whatever. The boss wants to see him.”

Yuuri looked between the two of them, feeling uncertain. The boss? He should’ve known this was bigger than some nice doctor finding him and patching him up. Where was he? Who were these people? What had he gotten himself into? So many questions spun through his mind, he didn’t know where to start. Thankfully, Mila spoke up for him, “I’ll take you to see the boss, then to see Phichit, okay?”

“Who?” The boy in the doorway paused, “Oh. Him.” Stepping into the room, the boy seemed to look Yuuri up and down as though he was trying to dissect him with his eyes, “He saved you.”

“What?” Yuuri blinked, looking into the boy’s harsh green eyes.

“Phichit. I saw the camera footage. He saved you.” Yuuri looked away, the guilt beginning to well up inside of him again. It wasn’t something he needed to be reminded of. Phichit would still be alive if Yuuri hadn’t opened that door. If he hadn’t rushed ahead and let his own excitement get in the way of logic, he would be waking up with his best friend at his side. It was his own selfishness that got Phichit killed. That was all Yuuri could possibly think about. There were tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, not in front of this boy. But then the boy was moving forward, grabbing Yuuri’s face by his chin and lifting his head to look into his eyes, his gaze burning with emotions Yuuri wouldn’t begin to decipher, “So don’t waste the second chance he gave you, got it?”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. Whoever he was, the boy was intimidating. He didn’t expect to be afraid of someone so young, but he’d never seen someone as sure of themselves as his guy seemed to be. Finally letting go, the blond stepped out of the room, calling after himself, “Don’t keep him waiting!”

* * *

 

It had been more difficult for Yuuri to get out of the bed than he expected, but once he was on his feet, it wasn’t so bad. The pain was definitely there, but it wasn’t unbearable. Mila kept offering to help him, telling Yuuri to lean against her for support, but he always refused, instead using the wall to keep himself upright. It was stubborn, he knew it was, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want these people thinking he was weak, thinking they could walk all over him. Yuuri just wanted to see his friend. He wanted to tell them that they were wrong, that they had the wrong guy and that Phichit was still out there somewhere, just fine. 

As they stepped into the main hall, Yuuri saw two men standing by a long table. One with dark hair, the other blond. The darker haired man was the first he heard speak, “It was your job to clean up.”

“And I did. It’s not my fault Nikiforov is so thorough.” 

The man who seemed to be the boss judging by the way he was talking to the blond, pitched the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand, taking a breath, “It’s all our asses on the line. We can’t afford for you to cut corners.”

Mila cleared her throat, getting the attention of the two men and smiling sweetly, “You wanted to see our patient.”

Sure enough, the darker haired man moved to stand in front of him, looking Yuuri up and down. He had been dissected by too many eyes that day, Yuuri was feeling more and more uncomfortable with every passing moment, “Did he tell you his name?”

“Yuuri Katsuki.” He spoke before Mila could have a chance, looking back at her. He didn’t need anyone to speak for him, and the way this guy seemed uninterested with talking directly to him just got on Yuuri’s nerves. He’d been through too much already. Yuuri wanted answers of his own.

“Alright. Yuuri.” The man nodded, “Do you have a criminal record?”

“I don’t remember a Katsuki being in the database, but that’s a pretty extensive list.” The blond chimed in, walking over and sending a wink Yuuri’s way. He reached a hand out for Yuuri to shake, “It’s lovely to meet you, Yuuri.”

“Stop flirting, Chris.”

“I wasn’t.” The man, Chris, pouted, taking his hand back, “The least you could do is let the poor guy know you’re not going to kill him.”

The boss groaned in frustration, turning to Chris, “Keep an eye on the results. If anything about Yuuri Katsuki comes up, I want you to dispose of it before the Detective gets his hands on it.”

“Consider it done.” 

“I don’t want anymore bad news from you.”

“You need to lighten up.” Chris smiled brightly, stepping away from their boss and walking over to the table. It was only at that moment that Yuuri realised there were a bunch of bags on the table. His bags. Phichit’s bags. Yuuri watched Chris carefully, trying to figure out how they had gotten all of their things, but was quickly distracted by their boss.

“Answer my question, Mister Katsuki.”

“I don’t.” Yuuri hesitantly stepped forward, moving towards Chris. He ignored the look of disapproval from their boss, focusing on the bags and the man standing beside them. “Where’d you get this…?”

Looking up, Chris grinned, “This is yours, right? Figured I’d get it for you before the police could get their hands on it. Which reminds me.” He leaned over one of the bags, picking up a small cage and placing it on the table beside Yuuri, “Are these little guys yours?”

Yuuri stared in disbelief at the three hamsters sleeping soundly in their cage. He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of Phichit’s hamsters being lost to those people. Hesitantly, he moved closer, lifting the lid of the cage and watching as one of the hamsters crawled up his arm, sitting on his shoulder. They had always been friendly, had always loved people. Yuuri mostly thought it was because of Phichit, because of how he’d raised them. Phichit had shown them nothing but love from the moment they were born. They’d lived a life of luxury thanks to Yuuri’s best friend. And they would never get to see him again. Yuuri’s breath was shaky, his eyes filling with unshed tears as he stared at the cage, “Can I please see my friend now?”

* * *

 

There were a lot of things Yuuri had been uncertain about in his life. Taking up dance took him time, unsure if it was the right decision. Traveling to the capitol had filled him with so much doubt, he almost hadn’t done it. But the long walk to see Phichit filled him with so much dread, he wanted to run. To run, hide, and pretend none of this existed. He didn’t want to believe Phichit was gone, and Yuuri was so sure that seeing whoever they had told him was dead would confirm that for him. They had found someone else. Anyone else. That’s what he kept telling himself.

When they finally got to the room, Mila opened the door for him, “We have a grave prepared for him, but I didn’t want to do anything until you got a chance to say goodbye.”

Her words had Yuuri’s stomach twisting in knots. She was so sure. Mila seemed so certain that this was Phichit, and he hated it. He wanted to scream, to tell her to stop lying, to run out of this place and try to find his friend. The room itself was identical to the one he had woken up in, through there was clearly a body laying on the bed, covered by a white sheet with splotches of red stained into the fabric. 

Mila stepped in ahead of Yuuri, waiting for him to be standing beside her before she carefully removed the sheet. There was blood. So much blood. Yuuri was reminded of the pool of it Phichit had laid in after the knives hit him. So many stab wounds covered the body. More than Yuuri had expected. He took a deep breath as he finally let himself look at his face. The eyes were closed, hair disheveled and matted with blood, and he was pale. So pale. Despite all that, despite the lack of life in the body he’d been presented with, Yuuri knew. 

His best friend was dead.

Yuuri felt all air escape him, his heart aching as he stared at the lifeless body of Phichit. He could feel his legs give out beneath him as he stared in awe at his friend, falling to his knees beside his bed. Yuuri ignored the pain in his leg, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Phichit was gone. He wasn’t coming back, and Yuuri’s mind kept playing through those last moments they’d spent together. It was his fault. He killed him. Phichit was gone because he acted on impulse. Yuuri was alive because his best friend wasn’t. That thought alone sent a whole new wave of pain and guilt through him.

Yuuri rested his head against the edge of the bed, unable to hold back his tears anymore. There was no reason to. He’d been telling himself that he was panicking for nothing, that they were wrong and Phichit was fine, but he wasn’t. Reaching blindly, Yuuri found Phichit’s cold hand, squeezing it as tightly as he could, a sob wracking through his body. He wanted to speak, but words wouldn’t form. Instead, he silently screamed in his mind, screamed all the things he wanted to tell his friend. 

No more fighting over the last piece of food at dinner. No more waking up to Phichit’s snoring. No more selfies. No more lessons about animals. No more teasing each other, or arguing. No more. Everything was gone. Grief consumed Yuuri, drowning out the physical pain. He felt arms wrap around him, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. It was all some twisted nightmare, and all he wanted to do was wake up. But he couldn’t.

This nightmare was his new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Successfully made myself cry writing this... welp. I'm sorry :(


	5. Chapter 5

“I was never very good at these kinds of things. You were always the talker of the two of us, you know? I don’t really know what I’m meant to do without you around. I just danced until you dragged me along with you.” Yuuri sat on the grass beside the makeshift grave that had been set up for Phichit, staring at the rocks that had been carefully balanced to mark his resting place, “I can’t believe it’s been a week already. I keep expecting you to walk through the door and tell me about some crazy idea you’ve come up with.” He looked down at his hands, wringing his fingers together nervously, “I’m scared, Phichit. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Yuuri had learned a lot about the people who had saved him over the week he’d spent trying to recover from his injuries. Mila had insisted he stay in bed and rest, but Yuuri was determined to get back on his feet. The moment she was sure his concussion was gone, Yuuri had spent all his time trying to walk. He hated limping, hating knowing that he was weak. His weakness was why Phichit had died. That was what he’d been telling himself. That didn’t compare to the real problem.

Having spent a week in that place, Yuuri knew things. He knew that these people were murderers, overhearing the occasional conversation between them, hearing them talk about targets. As far as he’d seen, there were seven of them. He knew their faces, he knew their names. Mila Babicheva, Leo de la Iglesia, Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti, Guang Hong Ji, Sara Crispino, and their boss, Seung-gil Lee. The fact that he knew their names and their faces was what had him most worried. These people were sharing themselves with him, and that meant one thing. They were going to kill him. That was the only thing that made sense to Yuuri. Why else would they be fine with him knowing everything about them? Still, Mila had nursed him back to health? Why waste all this time trying to fix his wounds only to have him killed? None of this made sense.

“Yuuri.” He looked up at the sound of the gentle voice behind him, watching as the dark haired girl sat down beside him, “Talking to your friend again?”

Any time he hadn’t spent trying to recover from his wounds was spent in front of that grave, talking to Phichit. Yuuri’s life had spun out of control. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, but talking to Phichit always made him feel better, even if he would never get a response in return. Yuuri looked back at the grave, speaking softly, “I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

“All of us are marked for death. We had to accept that before coming here.” Sara pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head against Yuuri’s shoulder, “I’m sorry you weren’t given a choice. We couldn’t leave you to die in that place.”

“You’re assassins.” Yuuri pointed out, “You leave people to die every day.”

“Bad people.” Sara corrected, looking up at him, “The only reason we kill at all is to help people like you.”

“No one deserves to die.”

“Even the guy who killed Phichit?” Yuuri looked into Sara’s eyes as she asked, seeing the genuine curiosity. It was a big question, one that Yuuri hadn’t really thought too much about. He had been so focused on Phichit’s death, he didn’t really think about these people having killed the man that had sent them to that place. They saved Yuuri, they got revenge for Phichit. If he was honest with himself, Yuuri really didn’t know what he would’ve done in their place. If he’d been given the opportunity to kill the man who had killed his friend, would he? Maybe. It wasn’t an idea he would immediately reject. The fact that he’d even consider it scared him. 

Sara didn’t bother waiting for an answer, “I used to be a chemistry student. I always really liked learning about chemicals and the things they were capable of. My brother, he was always really supportive, you know? Always trying to take care of me. Then one day I found out he was the one who needed protecting. One day, I noticed that he had bruises on his arms. When I asked, he wouldn’t tell me what was wrong.” She was staring at the ground as she spoke, “Things got worse and worse. He barely ate, he was scared to leave the house, but he wouldn’t tell me why. Eventually, I tracked down the guy who had been hurting my brother. But it wasn’t just him. There were others, too. People going through what my brother was going through. People who weren’t as strong… The answer felt obvious to me. One life for the sake of many? Isn’t that easy?” 

Getting to her feet, she dusted off the seat of her jeans and reached a hand out for Yuuri, “I have an idea. Something that’ll help you get all these feelings out.”

“What did you do?” Yuuri asked, though he didn’t really need to. He already knew the answer.

“Snuck a little potassium chloride in his drink. The chemicals were broken down into his system. They said the cause of death was a heart attack.”

He stared at her in a mix of fear and curiosity, “How can you be so calm?”

“I saved my brother and those people. I don’t regret it.” Sara shrugged, taking Yuuri’s hand and pulling him off the ground, “C’mon.”

* * *

 

Every time Yuuri moved through that place, it seemed to be bigger than before. He thought he’d seen all of it, but Sara was guiding him through hallways he’d never been through. Yuuri still wasn’t entirely sure where they were, but wherever it was, it seemed to be even bigger than the mansion he’d found himself in on his first day in the capitol. It wasn’t nearly as fancy, though. It had a more lived in, homely feel. Maybe he shouldn’t, but Yuuri felt comfortable there in a way he hadn’t felt in the entire time he’d spent away from home. 

Opening a door, Sara gestured for Yuuri to step inside. Before he’d even walked in, he could hear gunshots. The feeling of ease as he walked around that place quickly faded away at the thought of what exactly Sara had planned for him. He watched her, uncertain of whether he should step inside. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea. Maybe this would be the point where they killed him. After all, she had opened up to him, told him things that no one else knew about her. Now would be the perfect time to finish him off. 

Sara seemed to notice the uncertainty, rolling her eyes and smiling fondly as she pressed her hand to Yuuri’s back and pushed him inside, “Leo!”

Stepping further into the room, Yuuri was met with a shooting range. Leo stood nearby, shooting at the targets. The first thing Yuuri noticed about Leo’s shooting was that he took his time aiming for the head on the silhouette shaped targets. He would aim for arms, the side of a stomach, necks, and then finally the head. After unloading the last of the bullets in his gun, Leo turned to Sara, smiling brightly, “Finally decided to try a gun?”

“Not me.” Sara rested her hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, “I thought maybe you could give our guest a try.”

“What? Me?” Yuuri glanced over at her, taking a step back and shaking his head, “No, I’ve never even held a gun before.”

“First time for everything.” Leo shrugged, reaching out and taking Yuuri’s arm, pulling him further into the room, “Let’s see how good you are.”

“Seriously, I’m fine.” Yuuri looked back at Sara, silently trying to get her to take him away from this situation. Whatever she had planned for him, this wasn’t what he’d expected.

“It’ll help you get your emotions out. It’s like punching a pillow.” Sara shrugged.

Before he knew what was happening, Leo was taking Yuuri’s hand, placing a handgun in it and carefully helping Yuuri get the right hold on it. Yuuri’s heart was racing, knowing how dangerous this little tool in his hand was, wishing he was anywhere but there. Yuuri chewed his lip nervously, “Should you really be giving this to me?”

“If you tried anything, you’d be dead before you hit the ground.” Leo chuckled as Yuuri’s face paled, “Relax, it’s filled with blanks. I wouldn’t waste real bullets on shooting practice.”

Yuuri stared at the gun in his hand, uncertain of what exactly he was supposed to do. He’d never touched a gun before, never thought he would. There had never been any need to. Yuuri came from a small town where everyone knew everyone, and they were always kind to each other. There had never been a need for things like this. 

Leo handed Yuuri a magazine for the gun, picking up an identical gun and magazine for himself. He made sure Yuuri was watching him, “This is a G19. Pretty standard, really. It’s small so it’s easy to hide. Easy to shoot, not much recoil, so you should be able to handle it. The magazine goes into the handle like this,” He quickly slipped the magazine into the gun, “And once you’re out of bullets, you hit this little release here to take out the magazine and slip in a new one.” Leo stepped closer, pointing out the release on the gun in Yuuri’s hand, “It holds fifteen shots, so you have a decent margin for error. It would be better if you didn’t make mistakes, though.” Leo smirked, gesturing to the shooting range behind him, “Step right up. Show me what you’ve got.”

Yuuri stared at Leo, uncertain. It wasn’t that the information he’d been given was that difficult to understand. Not really. It was simple enough, and all he really had to do was load the magazine into the gun, but he still didn’t understand why he was being given the gun, why they were insisting on him trying this at all. It wasn’t that Yuuri was afraid of guns, he just didn’t think he’d ever be in a situation like this. Things had become so strange since he left home. 

Hesitantly, Yuuri slipped the magazine into the gun, stepping closer to the shooting range. Leo moved closer, pulling back the slide on the gun for him, “Where you want to aim is up to you.”

Yuuri listened to Leo, nodding tentatively as he held up the gun, aiming at the targets in front of him. Leo had said to aim wherever he wanted, but to Yuuri, headshots were what made the most sense. After all, that was the fastest way to take someone out. It just seemed to be the most logical choice. Yuuri let out a shaky breath as he aimed the gun, his every move hesitant as he pulled the trigger. Yuuri didn’t know why he hadn’t expected the recoil, even as Leo had mentioned it. He yelped, taking a step back and staring wide eyed at the gun in his hand.

Sara giggled behind him, “Congratulations on your first shot, Yuuri.”

Leo frowned as he stared at the target, “Where were you aiming?”

“What?” Yuuri bit his lip, thinking about what he might’ve messed up, “I um… I aimed for the head. Is that okay?”

“Let’s try something.” Leo walked behind Yuuri, resting his hands on his shoulders, “Aim for the left shoulder.”

“Why?” Yuuri frowned, confused. Leo had just said he could aim for whatever he wanted, so why was he asking him to shoot specific spots all of a sudden?

“Just do it.”

He really didn’t feel like he had much choice. He was stuck in this place, and Sara had been so certain that this would make him feel better. It hadn’t, though. Not really. It didn’t feel like punching a pillow at all. It felt like… shooting a target. Yuuri brought the gun back up, aiming for the left shoulder like Leo had asked, and firing. He wasn’t taken off guard by the recoil this time, getting used to the feeling. It wasn’t a feeling he necessarily wanted to get used to, but Leo seemed to enjoy having someone to teach.

“Right knee.” Yuuri felt Leo’s hands leave his shoulders, hearing him step to stand beside him. Moving his aim, he let out a breath as he shot again, “Right hand.” Again, Yuuri moved the aim, shooting again, “Neck.” Once more, he moved the gun and shot again. This time, Leo didn’t speak, instead he heard an impressed whistle beside him. 

Yuuri carefully placed the gun down in front of him, “I don’t think this is gonna help me. Thanks for trying, Sara.”

“Are you kidding? You’re a natural. I’ve never seen anyone with such good aim.” Leo bounced forward, picking up the gun Yuuri had put down and trying to give it back to him, “Well, other than me.”

Yuuri blinked, trying to process what Leo had said. He wasn’t really paying attention to how well the shots had landed. He was just focusing on doing that they asked of him. Still, Sara said this would help him get his feelings out, but it didn’t. Not really. He was too focused on doing what they asked of him to really think about anything else. He offered Leo a smile, “Thanks, but this isn’t really making me feel any better. You’re better off using the ammo yourself.”

Leo nodded thoughtfully, handing Yuuri the gun and stepping around him, “Think about that maze.”

“What?” Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, “How do you know about that?”

“Guang Hong and I were the ones that got your ass out of there.” Leo waved off the question, shaking his head, “I want you to think about that place. Think about Phichit.”

Yuuri gritted his teeth as he listened to Leo, but he didn’t let his eyes move from the targets in front of him. He didn’t want Leo to know the effect something so simple could have on him. Phichit was a weakness, Yuuri’s biggest weakness. Whenever his best friend was brought up, he found his emotions running on high. Phichit was a good person. He didn’t deserve the things that had happened to him. He didn’t deserve the pain he had gone through. 

“He was in agony. Everything he did was to save you, but you couldn’t save him. But there was one person who did all this to you both. You know who I mean, right?” Yuuri was listening to Leo speak, but didn’t respond, his mind spinning with heartache and anger, because Leo was right. Phichit had dealt with so much, and it was all because of the man who had taken them in. He planned it from the beginning, he must’ve. It was his fault Phichit was dead. It was his fault all of this had happened. Yuuri had never hated anyone as much as he hated that man. His grip on the gun tightened.

“Now. I want you to look at that target, and picture the one responsible for Phichit’s death.”

That was all Yuuri needed. Without thinking, he began unloading the bullets into the target. He didn’t care about where he was aiming anymore. His mind was stuck on Phichit, on his friend being gone. There was nothing he could do about it. That feeling of helplessness made him so angry. If he wasn’t so weak, maybe he could’ve done something, anything to save his friend. Tears stung at Yuuri’s eyes as he kept pulling the trigger only to hear the sound of an empty chamber filling the room.

“Better?” Leo asked, his voice soft.

Yuuri wiped away his tears, reluctantly looking over at him, “Do… do you have anymore blanks?”

* * *

 

Yuuri didn’t know how long he spent at the shooting range. It had been a lot more therapeutic than he expected it to be, and Leo had been more enthusiastic with each passing minute. His fingers tingled from the recoil of the gun, but it had been worth it. Sara was right. Keeping all his feelings inside wasn’t helping him. He needed to get it all out if he ever wanted to move on. But Yuuri wasn’t sure he wanted to move on. Moving on meant letting go, and Yuuri wasn’t willing to let go of his best friend. Not yet.

“Tomorrow, I’ll show you how to use a Walther P99.” Leo’s excitement was clear in his voice as he walked in step beside Yuuri. He didn’t seem to mind having to move a little slower for Yuuri’s limp, just happy to have someone to shoot with.

“Like, the James Bond gun?” 

Leo chuckled, “That’s the one. It’s a lot of fun to use, but we’ll have to see if you’re as good with it as you are with a G19. Maybe one day I’ll be able to get you on rifles.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t really think I--” Yuuri stopped moving as he caught sight of the husky standing at the end of the hallway. He was much more used to little dogs, like Vicchan. Just the thought made his stomach tie in knots. He’d been so occupied with the thoughts of his friend, that he hadn’t been thinking about his poodle, where he might be, what he might be going through. Maybe Vicchan was having a better time than he was. 

Leo rested a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, “She’s friendly as long as she trusts you. Don’t worry.”

Yuuri hesitantly took a step closer, “She looks so serious.”

“Well, she  _ is _ the boss’ dog.”

That made sense. Yuuri hadn’t seen much of Seung-gil since he arrived, but he was one of the more serious people in the place. He’d never seen Seung-gil so much as smile. Yuuri knelt down, ignoring the twinge in his leg and holding out a hand towards the dog. He liked animals, Phichit had instilled that in him. Dogs especially were animals he felt close to. Yuuri watched closely as the husky at the end of the hallway slowly made her way towards him, finally stopping and sitting in front of him, “Hi there.” The dog sniffed at Yuuri’s hand, and he hesitantly moved his hand to rub behind her ears, smiling as the dog leaned into the touch, “Vicchan really likes that, too.”

“Well, it looks like you’ve won someone over” 

Yuuri looked up from the dog at the sound of Seung-gil’s voice, quickly getting to his feet and bowing politely, “Um. Thank you for your hospitality, sir.”

He felt Leo pat his back, stepping ahead of him, “You should think about signing him on, boss. He’s a natural with a gun.”

“Is he?” Seung-gil raised an eyebrow, stepping closer, “Do you understand what we do?”

Yuuri stood up straight, looking down at his hands and chewing his lip nervously, “You um… you kill people.”

“Do you know why?”

“Sara said you did it to help people.” Yuuri spoke softly, “But I don’t know how killing people can help anyone…”

Seung-gil nodded thoughtfully, “Everyone thinks things are perfect here, but they aren’t. The man you became a victim of is just the tip of the iceberg. There are a lot more people like him.”

Yuuri frowned, “But… aren’t the police doing anything about them?”

“The higher ups take control. The twisted people who abuse the citizens are all in power. They throw a little money around and they can do whatever they want. That is why we do what we do.” Seung-gil looked pointedly at Yuuri, “We aren’t going to kill you. You’ve done nothing wrong. You’ll be staying here with us. If you want to travel into the city at any time, you’ll have to be escorted just in case. We can’t afford for you to tell anyone anything about us.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, trying to process the information. It was hard to believe there were more people capable of subjecting others to the things he’d experienced. It was starting to make sense; what Sara said. If they killed one person, it could save the lives of dozens. Who knows how many people that man had killed before Phichit. It was hard to think that maybe murder was the answer. He couldn’t possibly believe that it was right. Murder was never right. But what they were doing… didn’t seem so wrong.

“Give him a chance, boss. He has my support. Sara and Mila both love him, too.” Leo spoke up, smiling brightly, “He’d be an asset.”

Seung-gil nodded, “Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to push it, Leo.” He stepped closer, tilting his head as he looked Yuuri up and down, “The only way we could let you leave this place without supervision is if you join us. Leo seems convinced you have what it takes, and after what you’ve been through, you certainly have a reason to fight.”

“Wait.” Yuuri once again felt like he’d been thrown for a loop. There was so much happening much too quickly, and he didn’t even know where to begin. Yuuri had never killed anyone before. He’d never wanted to kill anyone before, and suddenly these people were offering him a place among them. “I don’t really want to kill anyone…”

Leo scoffed, “You have it in you. Everyone we kill is just like the guy you were picturing when you laid into those targets.”

It did make sense. Yuuri hated that man, hated anyone like him. Looking between the two of them, he sighed softly, “I don’t want anyone else to go through what I did.”

Seung-gil nodded, “Good. We’ll have to test you out.”

“The shooting range wasn’t a test?” Yuuri was genuinely surprised. After all, Leo had been so enthusiastic about it.

Leo laughed, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling him close, “Targets aren’t the same as people, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went and got the flu and have been sleeping day and night, so I'm sorry this took so long to update/sorry if the quality is a little lower than usual. Also I'm an Australian with absolutely no knowledge about guns, so hopefully we got through this with as few inconsistencies as possible. As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

“Remind me why I had to come into the city with you?” It wasn’t that Yuuri wasn’t appreciative of a little fresh air. It was nice to be in some new scenery after spending so much time back at the base, but he couldn’t really say he was completely comfortable being in the city yet. His only experiences there had been nightmarish. It was hard to want to be in this place.

“The boss teamed us up for your first assignment. We should get to know each other if we want to work well together,” The timid boy walking with him through the bustling streets seemed more enthusiastic about being in the city than any of the others back at the base had been, “Besides, you haven’t seen much of the city, right? I can give you a tour.”

“Do the others not like it here?” Yuuri asked curiously as they passed by what appeared to be a bakery.

“It’s not that they don’t like it here. Leo, Mila, and Yuri aren’t allowed in the city during the day time since their faces are on wanted posters. Mila and Yuri never really leave the base at all. Sara spends her time with her brother when she’s not at the base or on a mission. The boss doesn’t like to leave the base unless he has to. And as for Chris, well,” Guang Hong shrugged, “He works with the police, so he doesn’t have a lot of time to wander around the city.”

“Wait,” Yuuri stopped, turning to Guang Hong and resting his hands on his shoulders, “Chris works with the police?”

“He cleans up. Gets rid of the evidence. Makes sure they’re a step behind us. Having someone on the inside makes things a lot easier.”

“They really want to get rid of you that badly?”

“Us. You might still have this assignment to get through, but it’s just a formality. You’re one of us now, Yuuri,” Guang Hong smiled, “And as your partner in the upcoming assignment, I promise to protect you with my life.”

“That’s… not necessary,” Yuuri took a step back, letting his hands drop from his shoulders. Guang Hong was sweet. He was always looking out for people, it seemed, but he hadn’t expected to be welcomed so freely among these assassins. Though, Yuuri supposed he would have to consider himself an assassin soon enough. Still, he didn’t want people risking their lives for him. That was how Phichit died, and Yuuri wouldn’t let anyone else die for him.

“Well, hopefully it won’t come to it. Leo said you’re a great shot, so you probably won’t even need my help.”

Yuuri was about to speak, to tell Guang Hong that he was grateful for everything they’d been doing for him, but before he had a chance, the wind was knocked out of him as a weight plowed into him, hurling him to the ground.

“Yuuri!? Are you okay?”

Yuuri stared up at the poodle standing over him with wide eyes. The dog was much bigger than Vicchan but looked so similar. Tears stung at his eyes as he was reminded of his beloved dog, of how much he missed his companion, and the fear of not knowing if he was alright. Yuuri hesitantly reached a hand out to pet the dog sitting on top of him. It seemed to be enough to get the poodle to move to the side and let Yuuri sit up.

“Makka, get back here!”

Yuuri heard the voice from the distance, but it didn’t register. There was only one sound that mattered. The sound of a familiar yapping in the distance. The poodle that was now sitting beside Yuuri barked in response, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t want to believe that maybe something good was finally going to happen in this place. The yapping grew louder and suddenly Yuuri saw a much smaller poodle bounding in his direction. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe none of it was real, and Yuuri really wouldn’t have been surprised if it was. But there he was. Instinctively, Yuuri held out his arms, letting the little poodle jump onto his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around him, “Vicchan…”

There was a sound of heavy footsteps rapidly rushing towards them, but Yuuri didn’t care. He didn’t care when he heard them stop and the heavy breathing of someone trying to catch their breath took its place. It didn’t matter. None of it mattered, because he had Vicchan back. Vicchan was all he had left after everything that had happened. Yuuri didn’t realise how much he’d missed him until he was holding him again, “I thought I’d never see you again…”

Yuuri felt the little poodle in his arms licking at his face and realised he was crying. It was okay. It was okay to cry. He was just so happy. After all this time, it was nice to cry from happiness instead of sadness.

“So this is your owner, huh?” Yuuri was finally broken from his happy bubble by the sound of the voice, hesitantly looking up. The first thing he noticed was the man’s smile. So bright, and warm, Yuuri wasn’t sure it was possible to be sad when this man was around. He reached out, offering a hand to Yuuri, “Sorry about Makka, he gets a bit excited.”

Yuuri held Vicchan close to his chest with one hand, hesitantly taking the offered hand with the other and letting himself be pulled to his feet. Now that he was closer, Yuuri could see silvery hair falling in bright blue eyes. He couldn’t find it in himself to move, staring at the man in front of him. A few weeks ago, he would’ve called it something cliche, some kind of movie moment, but Yuuri wasn’t so naive anymore. He looked down, realising he hadn’t let go of the man’s hand and quickly pulled away, heat rising on his cheeks, “O-Oh um. It’s okay.”

“You’re not from around here, are you?”

Yuuri looked back up into the stranger’s eyes, seeing that dazzling smile again and nodded hesitantly, “I just moved here. How’d you know?”

“I know everyone around here, and I’ve never seen you before.” He shrugged, tilting his head and letting his hair fall away from his eyes. Yuuri didn’t want to admit how mesmerising the small movement was, “I’m Viktor. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, right. I’m Yuuri. Nice to meet you, too.” Yuuri looked down at the poodle in his arms and bit his lip, “So uh, you’re the one who found Vicchan?”

Viktor nodded, smiling brightly, “I’ve been taking him out whenever I get the chance. Just in case he might run into his owner. Looks like it paid off.”

“Thank you for taking care of him. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to him…” Yuuri held the poodle closer to his chest just to reassure himself that Vicchan was really there, that this was really happening, “If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you…”

People usually asked for rewards for finding lost dogs. That’s what Yuuri had heard, at least. He’d never really lost Vicchan before. Viktor chuckled, the sound putting Yuuri at ease, “I’ll tell you what, Vicchan and Makka have become pretty good friends. If you’d be willing to let them spend time together every once in a while, consider that payment enough.”

Yuuri looked down at the dog in his hands, seeing the panting smile on his face. Vicchan immediately acknowledged Yuuri’s gaze, lifting his head to lick his cheek. Yuuri smiled fondly as he watched his poodle, still reeling. He really had Vicchan back. It was more than he could possibly have hoped for. To let Vicchan play with another dog every once in a while seemed like nothing in return. He nodded hesitantly, “If you’re sure that’s enough.”

“It’s more than enough, really.” Viktor frowned as the phone in his pocket rang, sighing dejectedly, “One second.” Yuuri could only watch as he answered the phone, holding it to his ear and pulling a pen out of his pocket. He reached out, taking Yuuri’s hand and writing on the back of it before Yuuri had a chance to say anything, speaking into the phone at the same time, “I’m on my way… yeah, I know. I just got a little caught up with something... Chris, come on. Five minutes.”

Yuuri froze at the mention of the name. Maybe it was a coincidence. Chris wasn’t exactly a rare name, after all. There were plenty of them around. Still, Yuuri couldn’t help but expect the worst after everything that he’d been through. He watched as Viktor finally hung up, offering him an apologetic smile, “I’ve gotta go, but call me on that number and we can organise a time for Makka and Vicchan to have a playdate.”

Before Yuuri had a chance to respond, the man was rushing back into the crowd, his dog following behind him. Yuuri stared into the distance, watching as Viktor disappeared from view. His voice finally came out in a whisper, “Did… did he say Chris?”

Guang Hong finally stepped forward, “Wow. You just got Detective Nikiforov’s phone number.”

Yuuri felt his heart sink in his chest, “Detective?”

“He’s the one trying to find us. You’ve gotta be careful with him, Yuuri.”

* * *

 

“Can you tell me about this guy again?” Yuuri asked tentatively. He’d spent the day learning about the city with the help of Guang Hong, though his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the detective. He seemed like a nice guy, and that only confused him. If he was such a nice guy, why weren’t they doing anything about these people? It didn’t make much sense to him. Yuuri had made a note to talk to Chris about it the first chance he got, but he hadn’t seen the other man all day.

Guang Hong pulled Yuuri’s hood over his head, trying to obscure his face from view, “Walter Langston. Forty six years old. He runs a chain of hotels in a bunch of different towns, but his biggest and most successful is right here in the city.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“He also runs an underground business for human trafficking.”

Yuuri felt his stomach tie in knots just at the thought of it. How many lives had been destroyed? How many people had been sent away to be used and disposed of? He bit his lip, looking down at the gun in his hand. He still wasn’t sure about this, wasn’t sure if he could really kill someone. He never thought he’d have to even consider something so serious before. Taking a shaky breath, he slipped the gun into the concealed holster within his waistband that Leo had given him. It was going to be a long night, and he didn’t know what to expect, but everything was telling him he was doing the right thing.

“Here,” Guang Hong handed Yuuri an earpiece, slipping one into his own ear, “You’re gonna need it.”

“What for?” Yuuri put in the earpiece and was immediately met by a familiar, grumpy voice.

_“Alright, Katsuki. You want to survive this? You have to listen to everything I tell you. Got it?”_

“...Yuri?”

“He can’t hear you.” Guang Hong smiled, grabbing Yuuri’s arm and pulling him into the bushes nearby, “He’ll be able to see you through the security cameras when we get inside. If they have microphones built in, then he’ll be able to hear you. Judging by the look of this place, we might be in luck there.”

Looking through the bushes, Yuuri could see what he meant. The place wasn’t as big as the one he and Phichit had been led to, but it was just as fancy. It seemed to have two floors, a balcony, and a lavish garden. Yuuri didn’t miss the two guards by the front door, either. It wouldn’t be simple to get inside. Not without making their presence known, at least.

_“There’s a balcony on the back of the house. That’s your entry point. The motion activated lights are down and I’ve got the cameras playing a loop of nothing right now, so you’re good to go.”_

“You ready to go?” Guang Hong pulled a knife out of his pocket, holding it up to watch it shine in the moonlight, “Once we start moving, there’s no backing out.”

Yuuri really wasn’t sure. He had never done anything like this before. He wouldn’t have even believed things like this really happened a few weeks before. Knowing that this man was, knowing what he had done to people, what he’d continue to do to people, it was the only thing that told Yuuri this was right. He nodded hesitantly in response to Guang Hong, earning one of the brunet’s bright smiles. Before Yuuri could say anything, Guang Hong was stepping out of their hiding spot, reaching out for the fence in front of them and making quick work of climbing over it. Anyone would think he’d done it a thousand times before. Maybe he had. Once he was on the other side, Guang Hong was watching Yuuri expectantly.

“Watch over me, Phichit…” Yuuri whispered to himself, taking a shaky breath as he followed him. It had been a while since his injuries now. Yuuri wasn’t completely healed, but it was enough that climbing a fence wouldn’t be too difficult. His dancing lessons came in handy, helping with his flexibility. Yuuri was soon on the other side of the fence beside Guang Hong, his heart pounding with a mix of adrenaline and fear.

Yuuri expected there to be a rush to the balcony, but Guang Hong moved slowly, keeping every step as silent as possible. As much as Yuri had protected them from the security, he hadn’t been able to do anything about the guards at the front of the house. They had to move quietly to avoid alerting them to their presence. As much as this was his test, Yuuri found himself watching Guang Hong, letting him take the lead. He was uncertain of what he should do, and didn’t want to risk jeopardising things for him. After all, their lives were in each other’s hands. Yuuri wouldn’t lose anyone else.

Guang Hong pulled a second knife out of his pocket. This one had a hole in the handle with a rope attached to it. He got a good grip of the knife, looking up at the balcony they were attempting to reach. After a few moments of silence, he threw the blade with more force than Yuuri had expected, piercing the wall beside the balcony with a quiet thud. He wasted no time, tugging gently on the end of the rope to ensure it’s safety before using it to climb up to the balcony. Once Guang Hong had made it to their destination, he tossed the rope back down for Yuuri. He was starting to see what he meant; there was no turning back. They were already in danger just being there. Now that they’d gotten this far, they had to keep going. Taking the rope, Yuuri carefully climbed to the balcony, uncertain of what they were meant to do now. This was as far as Yuri had instructed. Now it just felt like they were alone.

It was as that thought came to him that the familiar voice returned, “ _There are two people in the room ahead. One is the target, the other is one of his...products. Whatever you do, keep her alive._ ”

Yuuri and Guang Hong both carefully peered into the window, seeing the back of the man who was no doubt their target. He seemed to be talking to someone, though they couldn’t see who it was.

_“Once Katsuki shoots, the guards are going to know you’re in there, so Guang Hong, you need to be downstairs, ready to deal with them. That means Katsuki has to do this on his own. If you understand, gimme a sign.”_

Yuuri didn’t know what the plan would be exactly, but he hadn’t expected it to all rely on him. Maybe it was his test, but he didn’t think they’d lay Guang Hong’s life in his hands. It wasn’t just him. That girl was in there, too. There was so much pressure, and Yuuri had never even hurt anyone before. He looked over at his partner, seeing him hold a thumb up to tell Yuri he understood, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. Looking back in the window, he watched the man, seeing him still talking to who he assumed was the girl. Did he really have what it took to kill him? Would he really be able to do this?

Just as the uncertainty crossed his mind, he saw the man raise his hand, swiftly moving it back and sending a loud smack through the room as he hit the girl. Yuuri finally caught sight of her as she fell to the floor, tears in her eyes and a fresh red mark against her cheek. Seeing the fear in her eyes, remembering the fear in Phichit’s, Yuuri gritted his teeth, holding his own thumb up to signal to Yuri that he was ready.

_“Good. Move quietly if you want to catch him off guard. Don’t let us down, new guy.”_

Guang Hong stepped forward, carefully pressing his hand to the door and opening it as silently as he could. There was a slight sound as it slid open, but it seemed to be drowned out by the man yelling at the woman now on the ground, holding her cheek. Once the door was open enough, Guang Hong gestured for Yuuri to step in. It felt like instinct. Now that he’d seen him hurt her, seen her fear, seen what this man was really like, and knew that this wouldn’t be the first or last time he’d do this, Yuuri didn’t feel any hesitation. He carefully stepped into the room, reaching for the gun concealed at his waist and watching as Guang Hong cautiously slipped into the next room. Yuuri hadn’t yet stepped into the open, waiting for the right opportunity, waiting for Guang Hong to have a chance to prepare. All he could do was listen as the man yelled at the woman. She wasn’t pretty enough, wasn’t selling for a high enough price, wasn’t trying hard enough. That was the gist of what Yuuri was hearing. It only served as fuel for Yuuri, telling him that this had to end.

_“Now, Yuuri.”_

Listening to the voice in his ear, Yuuri stepped out of the shadows, pulling the gun from his waist and pulling back the slide to load it. He held the gun to the back of the man’s head, speaking softly, “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri wasn’t a bad person. Not like the people they killed. The people they targeted seemed to go out of their way to cause pain, to torture people. Yuuri wouldn’t let himself be like that. He had told himself that headshots were the only acceptable way to do this. Headshots would minimise the pain, would make their death swift. No one deserved to be tortured, not even the monsters they were removing from the world. It made sense to Yuuri. Before the man had a chance to react, Yuuri pulled the trigger, the loud sound of the shot ringing through the room, blood shooting against the floor and nearby walls. Just as quickly as the shot rang out, the room was filled with silence. As the man’s lifeless body fell to the floor, Yuuri let out a shaky breath, seeing the stunned look on the woman’s face.

Adrenaline was still moving Yuuri, the realisation of what he’d just done not yet sinking in. Instead, he held his arms out in surrender, trying to convey to the woman that she was safe, “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” He knelt down in front of her, resting a hand on her cheek in an attempt to see if she was alright, “Don’t move, okay? We’ll get you out of here.”

The tears began to fall down her cheeks once more, but before Yuuri could think of a way to make things better, she was reaching for his hand, “Thank you.”

Yuuri smiled, pulling his hand away, “Just stay here and stay alive.”

He wanted to stay with the woman, to make sure she would be alright, but he knew Guang Hong had two people to deal with, and he couldn’t just leave him to do it on his own even if he was more experienced at this. Yuuri moved quickly. He made it halfway down the stairs before he caught sight of him, his knife pierced deep into one of the guard’s throats. Blood stained Guang Hong’s sleeve, but he didn’t seem to notice, focusing on the man he was holding against the wall, ensuring that he wouldn’t be able to fight back. The only problem was that there was still another guard, and Guang Hong’s focus was on the one in front of him.

Yuuri could see the other moving behind him, preparing to attack. Without thinking, he pulled his gun out, taking aim and firing at the man. It seemed to be enough to get Guang Hong’s attention. He looked behind him, seeing the second guard fall to the ground, lifeless, “Nice shooting.”

“Nice… stabbing?”

The other man laughed, pulling his knife from the guard’s neck and letting him fall to the ground, “Is she okay?”

“She’s shaken up, but okay.” Yuuri nodded.

_“Tell her to get out of there. Chris is on his way to clean up. Time for you guys to head back to base.”_

“You can hear us?” Yuuri looked around the room as if he’d find an answer.

_“The cameras in here are state of the art, lucky you. Now, get the hell out of there. Chris can explain himself out of being found there. You guys can’t. Move it.”_

“Right.” Guang Hong wiped his knife on a cleaner part of his sleeve, slipping it back in his pocket, “Let’s get going.”

_“And Katsuki. Not bad for your first assignment. Don’t let it go to your head.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing brings friends together like murder :'D


	7. Chapter 7

“Why was I called to this crime scene?” Viktor asked curiously as he looked over the two bodies at the bottom of the stairs, searching for clues despite his frustration.

“There’s only one group of killers that we know of in the city. That’s your area of expertise.” Chris shrugged as he watched Viktor curiously.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do his job. It was simply that this particular crime scene didn’t feel like any of the other ones he’d been sent to. Every other time he’d been to a crime scene for the sake of the investigation of this group of assassins, the deaths were different. It was so much messier than this. The stab victim’s wounds were somewhat familiar, but normally he’d see several wounds in the gun victims. This wasn’t the same. There were single bullet wounds to the head. Viktor couldn’t quite believe that these bodies came from their assassins. They were right, though. There was only one group of killers in the city, and Viktor really didn’t want to think about the possibility of more appearing.

There was only one reason Viktor could think for the cause of death to change like that, and it wasn’t a thought he wanted to humor. Sighing softly, he stood up straight, looking to Chris, “We’ll have to wait for the pathologist to confirm the bullets match our other cases. Just to be sure.”

Chris nodded, stepping further into the room and standing above the body closest to the door, “Maybe we’re not looking in the right places.”

Viktor frowned, “What do you mean?”

“We’re always looking for the people. Maybe we should be trying to understand why these are the victims.”

Looking down at the body, Viktor really couldn’t deny that it was something he’d thought about. The only problem was that every time he tried to dig a little deeper, to try to find some kind of connection to the victims, he’d hit a wall. His authority wasn’t high enough, or there simply wasn’t anything there. It was obvious that there was something that connected them, something that was being shielded from him, but he couldn’t figure out how to get to it. Viktor sighed dejectedly, stepping out of the room and tugging off his gloves, Chris in tow, “If I could find some answers that way, you know I’d try.”

Chris nodded thoughtfully, wrapping an arm around Viktor’s shoulders, “Maybe you should take a break. You’ve been working on this case nonstop for days now. Go home. Spend some time with Makkachin.”

“And leave all the fun to you?” Viktor smiled, grateful to have a friend who seemed to care as much as Chris did.

“That’s what I’m here for. Go home.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry if I let you down, Phichit. I know it’s wrong… but I won’t do this forever. Just until we’re able to fix this city. I don’t want anyone else to go through what you did. You get that, right?” Yuuri watched as Vicchan rested against his leg, making himself comfortable beside Phichit’s grave. It had been a few days since his first assignment, but it was burned into his mind, the realisation that he’d killed. Two people weren’t in the world anymore because of him. Yuuri told himself it was for the sake of everyone, that he had to do it to help the people in the city, but he couldn’t ignore the pang in his chest, the feeling of guilt. Part of him wondered what Phichit would think of him.

Yuuri brushed a hand through Vicchan’s fur, “Seung-gil said there’s someone at the top. Someone who pulls all the strings. All the bad people in the city pay them to get away with what they do. All we have to do is find them. Once they’re gone, it’s all over. Then, I’ll never hurt anyone else. I’ll go back to dancing, just like you wanted me to. This is just… a bad dream. It’ll be over soon.” He wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe this would be over quickly, but he didn’t know how long they’d been trying to get to the one at the top. He had no idea how difficult it was going to be.

Searching for a positive, Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up, his eyes to the ground as he finally spoke again, “I met a nice guy the other day. He was the one taking care of Vicchan. I told him we could get Vicchan and his dog to spend some more time together. I bet you’d really like him. Maybe. I guess I don’t really know that much about him. He was nice to Vicchan, so he can’t be that bad, right?” Looking back to the grave, Yuuri sighed softly, “I should call him, shouldn’t I? If you were here, you probably would’ve stolen my phone and called him for me by now...”

He knew he should be careful, that getting close to the detective would be dangerous. But Chris worked with him. Maybe being close to him would make Yuuri less suspicious. Besides, ignoring the number that had been given to him would be more strange, wouldn’t it? Maybe Yuuri was overthinking it. He looked down at the dog in his lap, biting his lip, “Maybe it would be good to feel normal for a little while.”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Yuuri scrolled through his contacts, hovering over Viktor’s number. He hadn’t bothered to contact him yet. Guang Hong’s words of caution had stuck with him. Viktor was the detective in charge of finding them, and Yuuri was new to this life. He was afraid more than anything of putting their lives in danger. He didn’t care if Viktor found out about him. That didn’t matter. But if the others were found out because of him, he’d never forgive himself. And yet, Yuuri hadn’t stopped thinking about it, about those piercing blue eyes and that heart stopping smile. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to see Viktor again. He just didn’t know why.

Yuuri knew that Phichit would’ve pushed him to call by now, that he would’ve seen Viktor already if his best friend was there to help him. Sighing softly, he hesitantly pressed the call button, “Alright, fine…”

As the dial tone rang, Yuuri felt more and more anxious. Maybe Viktor would be busy. That would make sense. Detectives had a lot to do, especially with a bunch of assassins running around the city. He was part of the problem. Yuuri knew he was, and he couldn’t stop himself feeling a little guilty, knowing he was no doubt making Viktor’s life more difficult. It was just as he was about to give up that he heard an answer on the other end, “ _ Detective Nikiforov. _ ”

Yuuri’s heart raced as he realised he would have to talk. Maybe texting would’ve been a smarter idea. Taking a shaky breath to compose himself, Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to focus on his words, “Um hi. It’s uh… it’s Yuuri. You know, the guy with the runaway dog?”

He cringed, realising how awkward he sounded and imagining Phichit beside him, laughing at him. There was a rustling of paper on the other end before he heard Viktor speaking again, “ _ Oh, Yuuri! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. _ ”

“Right. Sorry, life got kinda crazy, I guess.” Yuuri ran a hand through Vicchan’s fur, trying to calm his nerves, “I still owe you for looking after Vicchan, so I thought I’d call. You’re probably really busy, through. Sorry, I can call you some other time…”

“ _ No! _ ” Viktor’s voice sounded almost desperate as he rushed to respond, catching Yuuri off guard, “ _ I mean, no, I’m not busy. It’d be nice to see you again. Both of you! _ ”

Yuuri smiled to himself as he listened to Viktor stumble over his words. At least he knew he wasn’t the only nervous one, “Maybe I could get you a coffee? It’s the least I could do after everything. And then Vicchan and Makka could play at the park or something.”

“ _ You don’t have to buy me anything, Yuuri. It’s fine, really. Vicchan was an angel. _ ”

“I know, I just--” 

“Oi, Katsuki!” Yuuri looked up at the sound of the grumpy blond’s voice, panic starting to sink in.

“ _ Who’s that? _ ” 

“Nobody!” Yuuri’s voice was higher than he expected, jumping to his feet and waving a hand at Yuri in the hopes of making him stop, “I’ve gotta go, but I’ll meet you in half an hour okay?” Before Viktor could respond, Yuuri hung up, slipping the phone into his pocket.

“Who was that?” 

It didn’t matter how much time he’d spent there, Yuri still unnerved him, “No one.”

“You know I can hack your phone and find out for myself if I want to.” Yuri pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. After a moment, he shook his head, “I don’t care. Come with me.”

“What for?”

“I said come with me. Hurry up.”

Following Yuri back inside with Vicchan in tow, Yuuri wrung his fingers together nervously, “Is this going to take long? I have somewhere to be…”

“Did we say you could leave on your own yet?” 

Yuuri bit his lip, realising that he hadn’t actually gotten the okay from Seung-gil yet. Technically, he still had to be escorted if he wanted to go into the city, “I um… I did what you asked of me. Just one day to myself should be fine, right?”

“Relax and get inside.” Yuri opened a nearby door, gesturing for Yuuri to go in.

It was a room Yuuri had never been inside before, though he’d passed it plenty of times. Stepping inside, he saw an array of different screens, all showing different sections of the base. There was one screen off to the left that was blank. What it was for, he had no idea. There were circuit boards and wires scattered all over the place along with a desk filled with paperwork. In the corner of the room was a small bed. 

“Is… this your room?”

“Doesn’t matter. Sit down, this’ll only take a second.”

Yuuri didn’t feel like he had much of an option to deny Yuri. Sometimes it felt like Yuri was as much the boss as Seung-gil was. Yuuri could only watch as the young boy went through his drawers, pulling out a needle and turning to Yuuri with an intimidating smile. “Wait. What are you doing?”

“If you want to leave this place without a babysitter, you have to let me do this.” Yuri moved closer, holding a small chip in his hand and showing it to Yuuri, “This will monitor where you are at all times. If anything bad happens to you, we’ll be able to find you. If people start learning things about us that they shouldn’t, I can look through your movements and see if you’re a rat.”

Looking from the small chip to the needle in Yuri’s other hand, he chewed his lip nervously, “This is the only way I can leave?”

“If you want privacy.” Yuri confirmed, sitting beside him, “Now give me your hand. You’re wasting my time.”

“Oh. Okay.” Yuuri looked down at his hand before hesitantly offering it to him. He could only watch as Yuri carefully set up his equipment. It was surprisingly scary. After all the injuries he’d had, this one little thing was sending a feeling of unease through him. Yuri seemed to know what he was doing. 

He had put on gloves before Yuuri even realised it, setting everything up and gently pressing the tip of the needle between Yuuri’s thumb and forefinger, “It’s just like getting a piercing. No big deal.”

Yuuri had never had a piercing in his life. He had no idea what that was supposed to feel like or if that was meant to be reassuring, but before he could voice his concerns, the needle was being stabbed into his hand, causing a small sharp pain, “Hey!”

“Don’t be a baby. You’ve had much worse.” Yuri scoffed, taking a small plaster and placing it over the spot. Finally, he let go of Yuuri’s hand, “There. Congratulations, you’re officially one of us.”

Yuuri looked down at his hand, carefully moving his thumb. There was a dull ache, but other than that, it felt exactly the same, “Thanks?”

“It’ll heal in no time. Then it’ll be like it’s not even there.”

It felt just like getting an injection. There was a slight pain, but it was quickly fading away. Yuuri thought maybe he’d feel something sitting under his skin, but he didn’t. It was too small for him to feel it. Yuri was right, it was like it wasn’t even there. He looked up at the blond, “So… I can go where I want now?”

“Do whatever you want, but if you get any of us in trouble, I’ll know about it.” Yuri shrugged, turning back to his wall of screens, sitting at the chair in front of it and typing away at the keyboard, “Now, get out.”

* * *

 

Staring at his phone, Yuuri realised he hadn’t actually told Viktor where to meet him in the city. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. Not that he really knew that much about the city in the first place. There was uncertainty to his steps as he walked towards the spot he’d met Viktor, Vicchan running around his legs with each step. Minutes passed as Yuuri walked around the area, checking the time and realising he was going to be late if he didn’t find Viktor soon. He was about to give in and call him when he heard barking in the distance. He looked up to see the familiar poodle rushing towards him, smiling fondly when he caught sight of the man rushing after him. As the poodle stopped in front of him, Yuuri knelt down to rub behind his ears, “Did you bring Viktor to me?” He tilted his head, chuckling as the dog’s tongue hung from the side of his mouth, “Good boy.”

Yuuri looked up as Viktor stepped closer, out of breath from chasing his furry friend, “We… really need… to stop meeting like this…”

Yuuri laughed, standing up straight, “Sorry, I should’ve figured out somewhere for us to meet.”

Viktor waved his hand dismissively, “It’s fine, you sounded busy. I’m just glad you called.”

There was already a feeling of normalcy that came with talking to Viktor, a feeling Yuuri had been missing. He looked down at the two poodles sitting at his feet, hesitantly looking back at Viktor after a moment, “I’m gonna need your help finding a good place for coffee. I’m still learning my way around.” 

“I told you not to bother.”

Yuuri shook his head, “If the dogs get to have fun, we might as well get something out of it. Besides, It’d feel wrong if I didn’t do anything to thank you.” 

Viktor sighed, “Well, I guess I wouldn’t want you worrying about something like that.” He stepped forward, pointing to a shop nearby, “There’s a place just down the way. Best coffee in the city.” 

“Lead the way.” 

Once they’d gotten their coffee, Yuuri found himself led to the park nearby, watching as the dogs rushed off ahead to play with each other. At least they were having fun, but Yuuri wasn’t so good at talking to people. He wanted so badly to not mess this up. Viktor was the first normal person he’d met since he went to the city. If Phichit was there, maybe he’d be able to help him, but Yuuri was on his own. It was as the thoughts of his best friend came to mind that Viktor spoke up, breaking him from them, “So, what brings you to the capitol? People always have a reason. You don’t strike me was the type searching for fame and fortune.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, “That wasn’t my plan, no. I just wanted to get a job and live my life.” He shrugged, sitting down on a nearby park bench, Viktor following his lead, “My… my friend said that this would be the best place to do it, so we came here.”

“You’re here with a friend?” Viktor asked curiously.

Yuuri didn’t want to lie. He hated that he had to hide things about himself, already feeling like a criminal. But he supposed that’s what he was. There was nothing that could change that now. “We um… we got separated. I haven’t seen him since I arrived.”

“What’s his name? I’m sure I could help you find him.”

“No!” Heat rose on Yuuri’s cheeks as he realised how sudden his outburst was, “I-I mean… that’d just be embarrassing. I’m sure we’ll find each other eventually.”

“Okay…” Viktor didn’t seem completely at peace with the response, but didn’t push it, instead keeping on track with his questions, “So, what do you do then? Must be something special to come here.”

Yuuri watched as the poodles explored the park together, “Oh um. I dance. I thought maybe I could entertain people, or maybe even teach one day.” It wasn’t farfetched. Yuuri had thought about how much fun he’d had; learning everything he knew about dancing. He’d considered teaching, being able to bring others that same happiness. But Yuuri knew he still had so much more to learn himself. He wasn’t ready to teach yet.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he wasn’t expecting the excited response he received, “That’s amazing! Can you teach me something!?”

Yuuri practically choked on his coffee at the request, spluttering as he sat upright, pressing a hand to his mouth as he realised just how much he was embarrassing himself with each passing second. Of all the things he could’ve expected Viktor to ask, that wasn’t one of them. Yuuri looked to the floor, “I don’t know…”

“Oh, right,” Viktor smirked, “I guess that’s more of a second date kinda thing.”

Yuuri had just taken another sip of his coffee when Viktor said those words, choking on the drink once again, this time earning a coughing fit. When he was finally able to speak, his voice was raspy, “D-Date?”

“I’m sorry! That was a joke,” Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, “But I really would love it if you taught me some dance moves sometime. Sounds like fun.”

“I’m not that good, I’m sure there are better teachers around.” Yuuri couldn’t stop blushing, staring down at the cup in his hand.

“Hm…” Viktor pressed his finger to his lips as he thought, “I’ve got it!” He turned to Yuuri, a bright, beaming smile on display, “You wanted to do something to repay me, right? So teach me to dance!”

“I thought the coffee was me repaying you.” He pointed out, holding up his cup.

“Then I’ll just have to get you a coffee next time. That way you’ll still owe me.” Viktor offered him a wink, his bright smile never wavering.

Normally Yuuri would insist not to do something like that. He’d tell Viktor that it was a crazy idea, that he just wasn’t good enough to do something like that, but it was different. Viktor’s smile was so sweet, so heartwarming. He didn’t know how anyone could possibly say no to him. Yuuri bit his lip, nodding hesitantly, “Okay, I guess…”

Seeing how excited Viktor was when he agreed, Yuuri knew he’d made the right decision. No matter how nervous or awkward he got, he couldn’t possibly say no to someone who seemed as excited as a puppy when he got what he wanted. He could already tell he was going to be putty in Viktor’s hands, and for some reason, he really didn’t mind. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Yuuri frowned, pulling his phone out and unlocking it to see the message left behind from Yuri.

_ Emergency. Get back to base. NOW. _

Yuuri sighed sadly. He just wanted to be normal, now more than ever. Looking up from his phone, he saw Viktor watching him curiously, “I know that look. That’s the ‘I have to go but I don’t want to’ look. I wear that look every day when Chris drags me to another case.”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, “Can we uh… can we raincheck the dancing lessons?”

“Of course. Is everything okay?”

“Totally fine, just a moody teenager won’t leave me alone.” Yuuri chuckled. It definitely wasn’t a lie, not this time. He wanted to stay, to spend more time being normal, but he knew Yuri would hunt him down if he didn’t head back. Sighing softly, he got to his feet, “Call me, okay? Whenever you’re free and you want those lessons.”

He whistled for Vicchan, watching as the dog rushed back to him, circling his feet. It was as Yuuri was walking out of the park that he sent a message back to Yuri, asking what was going on. The response he got was enough to make his heart sink.

_ They’ve got Leo. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of an intense lack of sleep... but at least we're here! Thank you so much for being patient waiting for this chapter, the next one should come along faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IT'S BACK! Sorry this has gone quiet for so long, guys. I'll be trying to get things for this story up much more frequently from now on. Lots is planned, things are getting interesting, and I'm very excited! Enjoy!

“What do you mean, they got Leo?” Yuuri asked, his voice a blend of confusion and fear. He couldn’t lose anyone else, couldn’t afford to feel that loss again. He hadn’t known Leo long, but he knew enough. Leo was a good person, someone they needed to protect.

He’d never seen them all together in one room before. They were usually in different parts of the base, doing their own things. Even when they were talking about targets, it was just those who were going on the job that were involved, but this time, they were all there. All, except Leo. Yuuri’s stomach twisted in knots at the mere thought of it. Where was he? Why had they lost him? It didn’t make any sense, Leo was normally so careful.

Yuri leaned over a laptop that he’d placed on the table, his fingers frantically typing at the keyboard as he spoke, “Leo was on a job. He went out to talk to a potential client about a target. You know, we have to hear the reason to target them before we make any decisions,” He looked up at Yuuri, explaining mostly for his sake, “He was expected to get back to us three hours ago, but we still haven’t heard anything from him.”

“But that doesn’t mean anything. He might be fine, maybe he just lost track of time.” Guang Hong spoke up, though his voice remained soft, shaky, his eyes filled with tears. Yuuri figured he was close to Leo, but he’d never seen Guang Hong look so desperate for good news.

“And that’s why I checked his tracker,” Yuri continued, pressing a button on his laptop and turning it for the others to see. It was hard to tell exactly what they were looking at. All Yuuri could really see of importance was the small green dot in the centre of the screen, “That’s Leo. That’s his current location. And that,” Pressing another button, the screen zoomed out to make the location clearer, “Is the police station at the edge of town.”

“The interrogation room, to be exact,” Chris chimed in, “If they did get him, they aren’t going to hurt him yet. They need to get information out of him first.”

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner!?” Guang Hong glared, stepping forward.

“You think I knew? This is Nikiforov’s case, not mine. He gets priority on this kinda information,” Chris frowned, looking back at the computer screen, “The good news is, the first person who’ll be talking to him will be Viktor. That means he’s safe.”

“How can you be so sure?” The tears were now freely falling, Guang Hong’s fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Yuuri hesitantly moved closer, resting a hand on Guang Hong’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. There was so much tension in the room, but he knew that fighting was only going to make this worse. They had to get through this together. The more they were at each other’s throats, the harder it would be to get Leo back safely. Yuuri pulled Guang Hong to his side, speaking softly, “Chris is right. Viktor’s not going to hurt him.”

If there was one thing Yuuri was certain of, it was Viktor’s gentle nature. He’d taken in a dog from the streets and looked after it. He smiled so sweetly, so much kindness in his blue eyes. Viktor wasn’t going to hurt anyone, that much he knew. As long as Viktor would be the first one to talk to Leo, they had time to come up with a plan to get him back.

Guang Hong sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes, “What’s the plan?”

* * *

 

“You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be,” Viktor stared into the eyes of Leo de la Iglesia; fugitive, murderer. He leaned forward in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest, “I can help you here, but you need to work with me. Just tell me who you’re working for.”

Leo smirked, leaning back in his seat, his eyes glancing over to the security camera in the corner of the room, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir.”

“Don’t play dumb,” Viktor sighed, standing up and pacing around the room, trying to figure out the best course of action. They had Leo. It was a start. It meant they would be able to use this to find the others. Even if they didn’t get any information out of Leo, he was sure the others wouldn’t leave him there… would they? He didn’t know who they were. Maybe it was possible for them to just leave Leo to be punished; sacrifice one for the sake of the others. Leo didn’t look concerned, though. Maybe he was just at peace with it. Viktor didn’t know. He didn’t know anything about this group and it was driving him crazy.

“Look, you can do whatever you want to me, but I’m not telling you anything. You might as well just kill me.”

Viktor looked over to Leo, seeing him staring at the camera, “No one’s going to hurt you. You’re going to go through the same punishment as any other criminal.”

Leo looked back at Viktor, his gaze intense as he spoke, “I wasn’t talking to you.”

* * *

 

“This is suicide,” Yuri grumbled, closing his laptop as he turned back to the group, “You know it is.”

“We can’t just leave him,” Chris shrugged, offering a smile, “We can handle this. Don’t you have any faith in us, tiger?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sara, Yuuri. I want you two on this job. Sara’s stealth will be imperative,” Seung-gil spoke, his authority shining through as he stepped forward, “Chris will assist you.”

“What about me!?” Guang Hong’s eyes were red from his tears, frustration clear in his voice as it cracked, “I have to help him, boss. I have to be there.”

“No. You’re too emotional for this,” Moving closer, Seung-gil rested a hand on Guang Hong’s shoulder, “I know Leo’s important to you, but the way you are now, you’ll get the others killed. Stay here. Leo would want you safe anyway.”

“But… I can’t do nothing…” Guang Hong’s voice was filled with defeat as he stared at the floor. It was obvious he just wanted to help, just wanted to be there to know that Leo was okay, but it wasn’t that simple. As much as Yuuri wanted to bring him with them, he knew Seung-gil was right. It was too dangerous. Guang Hong’s emotions were too high right now, they couldn’t focus on protecting him and getting Leo back. It was too risky.

Moving closer, Yuuri made sure Guang Hong was looking into his eyes, speaking with sincerity, “I promise you I will bring him back safely. Nothing will happen to him.”

* * *

 

Viktor looked to the camera, then to Leo, then back again. Who was he talking to? He would’ve assumed maybe the people he worked with, but Leo wouldn’t be telling them to kill him, so who? There were plenty of people working in the precinct, but Viktor had the highest clearance when it came to this case. Running a hand through silver hair, Viktor stepped closer, kneeling to Leo’s level and speaking softly, “You’re going to need to give me some answers here.”

Leo nodded to himself, glancing around the room as he spoke, “I know _you_ won’t hurt me, detective. But that doesn’t mean I’m safe here. You’ll come back here in the morning and find out that someone ‘had to kill me,’ that I was trying to escape, or something. I won’t survive the night, but it won’t be your fault.”

Viktor frowned, trying to understand. There was no one in the precinct who wanted to kill Leo, not that he knew of. His mind kept playing through the snippets of information he’d been given over the last few weeks. Chris telling him to look at why the victims were chosen, the walls he’d hit so many times when he tried to do that research. He didn’t know. He didn’t understand. Leo knew things, but he wasn’t giving it away, not easily. Still, it was clear he wanted to, clear he was trying to give Viktor information. Leo kept glancing to the camera, and Viktor knew; Leo was trying to give him what he wanted without anyone else finding out. Viktor nodded hesitantly, looking back to the man sitting in front of him, speaking gently, “What do you want me to know?”

Leo moved closer, whispering against Viktor’s ear, his words sending a chill down the detective’s spine, “We’re not the bad guys. You are.”

* * *

 

It was several hours before they were ready for the mission. Yuuri could only sit and wait as the others prepared. There wasn’t much he could do. Yuuri wasn’t exactly good for these kinds of missions, at least that’s what he thought. He shot to kill. Headshots were what he was good at, but this was different. They didn’t want to kill anyone at the precinct. Despite the fact that they were being hunted by those people, they weren’t the bad ones. The higher ups were the problem, and Yuuri had no intention of killing someone who didn’t deserve to die. Instead, Yuuri was preparing himself to aim for parts of the body that wouldn’t be fatal. Still, Chris had assured him that he was a last resort, that they had no intention of hurting anyone. Yuuri was simply there to ensure they got out safely.

Chris had been talking to Sara and Yuri the entire time they were preparing, and Yuuri hadn’t the faintest clue what he’d been planning. There was no point in asking. They all seemed so busy and Yuuri was scared he’d only slow things down. They didn’t have time for questions. Every second that Leo was there was a second closer to complications. The sooner they got this done, the better.

Eventually the plan was set. Yuuri and Sara had slipped on as many layers as they could comfortably manage, attempting to obscure their identity. Yuuri’s gloved fingers shook as he thought about the mission, knowing that there was more to this than just saving Leo. This was Viktor’s territory. If Viktor saw him and realised who he was, it would be all over. Maybe meeting up had been a bad idea. Maybe he should’ve just stayed away and let Viktor forget about him. But the thought of Viktor forgetting about him set a whole new wave of pain through him, the thought that he was just another face in the crowd to this man who was so filled with kindness, the one thing that had made him feel normal since he’d come to the Capitol. Yuuri didn’t want to think about never having met Viktor. Maybe it made this more difficult, but it would always be worth it.

Yuuri leaned against the wall in the dark alley outside the precinct, Sara beside him as they waited. They wouldn’t have to wait long, that’s what Chris had promised. The only part of the plan he’d been let in on was Chris’ role. He had gotten some chemicals from Sara, mixed it into a bottle of wine, and had the intention of making a toast with those still inside; a toast to the successful capture of Leo de la Iglesia. There was something ironic about it, knowing that it was all going to end with them taking Leo back.

“What happens after this?” Yuuri asked curiously, hoping to get some answers. It wasn’t exactly good for him to be left out of the plan.

Sara smile, leaning her shoulder against Yuuri’s, “I know you think we have a plan, but we don’t. Not really. Once Chris puts them to sleep, we go in, get Leo, and get out.”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, “What about Chris? He’s not disguised. Won’t people know it was him?”

“I’m guessing that’s what he was talking to Yuri about. Maybe Yuri’s going to delete the CCTV footage and then Chris can just pretend he was knocked out, too.” Sara shrugged.

It wasn’t the best plan, but it was all they had under such short notice. It was risky, there were so many things that could go wrong, but they didn’t have time to think about it. They just had to get in and get out. If they were seen, it was just collateral damage. So long as they all made it out alive, they could think about everything else later.

The door to the alleyway opened and Yuuri jumped, looking behind them to see Chris gesturing for them to get inside, “We need to move fast.”

“Why, what’s going on?” Yuuri followed Sara inside, his stomach churning with nerves, knowing that he was exactly where the police wanted them to be, that this was what they’d been avoiding.

“Viktor’s car’s out front. He’s in the building, I just don’t know where. We have to do this quickly.” Chris’ voice had never been so serious before. Normally he was so sure of himself, so easy to crack jokes, to flirt, to make light of the situation. Yuuri had never seen him like this before and it only served to fuel the anxiety within him.

They had to move fast. That was the thought that continued to swim through Yuuri’s mind as they followed Chris into the precinct, letting him lead them to the room they’d been keeping Leo locked up in. It was strange; how quiet the building was. Yuuri had expected phones ringing, chatter, something. As they moved through the building, it made sense. Chris had managed to put everyone to sleep, some crumpled over their desks, others laying on the floor, but it was obvious that they were all breathing, their steady breaths causing their chests to rise and fall. Yuuri was more relieved to find a room full of sleeping people than anything else. There was still a fear deep down that maybe they would just kill them all. He wanted to believe he was working with the right people. If he had walked into a room of dead bodies, Yuuri wasn’t sure what he would’ve done.

Opening a door, Chris gestured for them to go inside. The room was small, but well lit. The only thing they could see within was a table in the centre of the room, Leo sitting with his hands cuffed to it. Leo looked up at them, smiling, “Took you guys long enough.”

“I don’t have the keys, think you can handle it?” Chris looked between Leo and Sara, then back to Yuuri and offering him a reassuring smile. It always seemed to be this way. Chris was always trying to reassure Yuuri, to tell him that things were going to be okay. It was just that this one time, he wasn’t so sure they would. There was so much on the line.

Pulling a bobby pin from her hair, Sara stepped forward, “No problem, just guard the door.”

Chris nodded, turning to Yuuri, “I’ll be standing outside just in case. You stay by the door and keep an ear out. I might need you,” Yuuri nodded hesitantly, reaching for the gun at his side. He didn’t want to have to shoot anyone, but he knew that he had to protect Chris, had to protect all of them. It was hard to believe that his life had taken this kind of turn. He wanted to be normal, but now he was a criminal. It couldn’t be denied. Chris moved closer, resting a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, “Hey, relax. We’ll be fine. We’ve gotten out of worse situations than this before.”

Yuuri could only watch as Chris stepped out of the room, leaning against the door and listening closely. He kept telling himself that this was in his hands, that if anything was to happen, he had to help Chris get out of there. Sara could handle Leo, he had to help Chris. It was the only thing that made sense to him. Sara wouldn’t take long with the cuffs. They’d be able to leave soon and then all of this could be over.

“ _Viktor! What are you doing here so late?”_ Yuuri could hear Chris’ voice through the door and his whole body tensed. Viktor was there. He was right there. At any moment, everything could go wrong.

_“Keeping an eye on our new suspect. What’re you doing here?_ ” There was a pause, “ _Where’d everyone else go? It’s never this quiet around here.”_

Yuuri chewed his lip nervously, his hand inching towards his gun. He didn’t want to do anything, didn’t want to hurt Viktor. He had made a promise to protect his friends, but Viktor was a good person, he couldn’t hurt him, could he? Hesitantly, Yuuri pulled the gun from his side, holding it close, prepared for the worst. He couldn’t let anything happen to the others, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to actually harm Viktor.

“ _Everyone went home. So should you, you’ve been working too hard.”_

There was a soft chuckle, and Yuuri knew immediately that it was Viktor, a soft, friendly sound that he’d quickly grown fond of, “ _Thanks, but there are some things I need to look into before I head home._ ”

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder when he heard the click of Leo’s cuffs unlocking, a loud clattering sound as they hit the table. Yuuri flinched, turning back to the door as he heard Viktor speak once more, “ _What was that?_ ”

“ _I’m sure it was just Leo fighting with his cuffs, nothing unusual_ ,” Chris tried. It wasn’t exactly convincing. Another moment of silence passed before Chris was speaking again, “ _Listen Viktor, about what we were talking about at the last crime scene. About the victims?_ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“ _I’ve been doing some research and I think you should go through some of these files. They might prove to be… enlightening._ ”

Yuuri frowned as he listened to them, trying to understand what Chris was talking about. He couldn’t know. There was no way for Yuuri to decipher the conversation. He simply made a mental note to ask Chris when they got back to base.

“ _What is it?_ ”

Looking over his shoulder, Yuuri saw Sara and Leo making their way to his side, ready to leave. They just had to find a way out. Moving closer to the door, Yuuri gently knocked twice against the wood finish, signalling for Chris. They had to get out. They had to leave now before things got too dangerous. He wasn’t even sure how long the rest of the people in the precinct would be knocked out for.

“ _Just look into it. It’s important_ ,” Another pause came from the other side of the door before Yuuri heard Chris speak again, his words causing his heart to sink, “ _I’m afraid this is goodbye, old friend.”_

There was a sound on the other side of the door, but Yuuri wasn’t sure what it was. Before he knew what was happening, Chris had opened the door and pulled them out, “Go!”

They didn’t waste any time, running down the hallway. They had to get out. It was now or never. Viktor was the only one there who could stop them. Looking back, Yuuri could see Viktor chasing after them, gun in hand, and that fear in the back of his mind came back. He had to stop him. Yuuri couldn’t let Viktor hurt any of them. As he ran with the others, Yuuri aimed his gun at Viktor, his hand shaking. This man was important. He couldn’t deny it. Viktor was the first good thing to come into his life since all this mess had begun, someone who made him happy, who helped him forget all of the pain he’d been put through. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t hurt Viktor.

Instead, Yuuri shot at the ground in front of him, causing Viktor to stop in his tracks. Maybe he could hold him off without hurting him. That way no one would have to go through any pain. Viktor wasn’t the bad guy here. Yuuri was certain of it. As Viktor held up his gun, Yuuri shot at the floor in front of him again, but it didn’t seem to phase him, a single shot ringing out from Viktor’s gun.

It was a sudden pain, so surprising, but so sharp as it sliced through his skin, causing Yuuri to drop his gun and cry out in agony as the bullet pierced through his arm. He hesitated, reaching for his gun, but Chris grabbed his good arm, tugging him forward, “Leave it, we have to move!”

Tears stung at Yuuri’s eyes as they made it outside, being dragged towards a nearby car. It all felt like a blur as he was hauled into the vehicle, the sound of tires screeching against asphalt as they rushed to make their escape.

* * *

 

“Leo!” Guang Hong was first to welcome them back to the base, though it was really more for Leo’s benefit than anyone else. They could only watch as Guang Hong threw himself at Leo, his arms wrapped firmly around his neck as he pressed their lips together, tears in his eyes. Leo looked shocked, but didn’t pull away, resting his hands on Guang Hong’s waist. It never really occurred to Yuuri; how important Leo really was to Guang Hong. Not until that moment, seeing how emotional he was.

Leo chuckled as he pulled away, resting their heads together, “If I’d known it’d just take getting caught to get you to kiss me, I’d have done it a long time ago.”

“Don’t say that!” Guang Hong slapped Leo’s arm, though there didn’t seem to be much force behind it. Resting his head against Leo’s shoulder, he spoke softly, “I thought they were going to kill you…”

Leo held him closer, smiling to himself, “Can’t get rid of me that easily. Besides, Yuuri’s the one who took a bullet for me.”

Looking up from Leo, Guang Hong’s eyes went wide. He rushed over to Yuuri, touching his arm tentatively, “We… we need to get Mila. She can patch you up.”

Yuuri smiled fondly, happy to see he had made friends who cared so much for each other. At least he knew he was in safe hands.

“And Yuuri?”

“Yeah?”

Guang Hong wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him into a hug, “Thank you. For keeping your promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly on the shorter side, but you know, I think it's worth it ;)

“I swear you’re the most accident-prone person I’ve ever met,” Mila muttered to herself as she carefully pulled the fabric away from Yuuri’s arm.

The feeling of the air hitting the wound on his forearm elicited a hiss of complaint from Yuuri, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist against the pain, “It didn’t look like an accident.”

Yuuri had played the moment over in his mind a thousand times. Viktor Nikiforov had always been harmless to him, someone who wouldn’t hurt a fly. And yet there he was, gun in hand, shooting him. It shouldn’t have been surprising. Viktor was just trying to do his job, but it still felt strange to see him like that, to know that there was a side of Viktor like that. Had it always been there? Did they push him into it? Was he more aware of what was happening behind the scenes than they thought he was? So many questions and no way to get the answers he was looking for.

“Yeah, well if it makes you feel any better, he knew he was shooting to injure, not kill,” Mila carefully turned over Yuuri’s arm, inspecting the wound.

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Mila smiled reassuringly, letting go of Yuuri’s arm and turning to her equipment, pulling out the things she would need to dress the wound, “I know Detective Nikiforov. He’s a decent shot. Besides, he’s a nice guy. He’d never kill anyone.”

Yuuri looked down at his feet, sighing sadly, “Not like me…”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re not a murderer, Yuuri,” Mila sat in front of him, an alcohol swab in hand and gently dabbed the wound. The reaction was immediate, Yuuri’s breath caught, the stinging sensation feeling like his whole arm was on fire. His body tensed, trying to fight back the pain as he slowly let out a shaky breath, “Sorry,” Mila smiled sadly.

“O-Of course I’m a murderer,” Yuuri watched the swab as she cleaned at his arm, biting his lip, “That’s what we do.”

“No. You’re not,” Mila shifted herself closer, looking into Yuuri’s eyes, “You’re a soldier. This is a war. You don’t kill because you want to, you kill because you have to. There’s a difference.”

Yuuri looked away, tears in his eyes as he spoke softly, “Do you think things will ever go back to the way they used to be?”

“Things will never be exactly like they were,” Mila admitted, “But I think that soon, we’ll get through this and we won’t have to hurt anymore people. We’ll be able to live our lives like before. And maybe we’ll be scarred from all this, but it’ll be worth it for all the people we’ve helped.”

Yuuri wanted to believe it, wanted to believe that things could be like they used to be, that he could dance again one day. But he couldn’t bend quite like he used to, the wounds in his leg still twinging whenever he tries moves he used to find so easy. He’d never have his best friend at his side again. He’d never be the innocent Yuuri who had come to the Capitol hoping to make his family proud. But maybe Mila was right. Maybe the sacrifices were worth it. He’d never believe Phichit was a worthy sacrifice, but he couldn’t let his death be for nothing.

Mila tugged gently on Yuuri’s arm, pulling him closer. He whined softly, the pain shooting up his arm as he was jolted forward, “You’re lucky. The bullet went straight through, so I won’t have to go digging around in your arm to find it.”

“Lucky me…”

* * *

 

Viktor stared at the files sitting on his coffee table, frowning. They were the last thing Chris had given him before he ran, before Viktor was forced to come to terms with the fact that even his best friend couldn’t be trusted. After ensuring everyone in the precinct was alright, Viktor had taken the discarded gun and sent it in for testing. He’d asked for a sample of the blood that had dripped from one of the assailant’s to be tested against every blood sample they’d gotten from all the crime scenes. Viktor couldn’t let this be a losing battle. And yet, as people prepared wanted posters with his best friend’s face plastered onto them, Viktor didn’t feel like any answer would be enough to make this worth it.

Chris’ words kept running through his mind, telling him that he needed to look into the victims, into why they were chosen, but he didn’t know now. As much as he wanted to believe in his friend, he was the enemy now. And Viktor just didn’t know whether he was supposed to trust him. Maybe this was all a ploy, an attempt to throw him off their scent. If he was so distracted by who the victims were, he’d lose track of finding them. He needed to remain focused. And yet, as he stared at the file that Chris had given him, his curiosity was getting the better of him. What did he want Viktor to know? Would it help? It couldn’t hurt, could it?

Sighing softly, Viktor reached out for the file, taking it and flipping it open as he laid back on the couch, Makkachin jumping up and settling in his lap. There was no point hiding from it. He knew he didn’t have any leads. He didn’t know if the gun or the blood would go anywhere. This was his only chance to get some answers. All Viktor could do was put his faith in his best friend.

At first, it was information he’d seen before. Almost. Instead of the people being listed as ‘Victims,’ the file had them listed as ‘Culprit’. Viktor frowned, scanning down the file. It felt like his heart had stop, his whole body feeling cold as he read through the file. One after another, each murder victim was being listed for their crimes against the citizens. Human trafficking, slavery, forced fighting rings, and even murder. Viktor’s grip on the papers tightened as he read through it all. It didn’t just list what they’d done. It listed all the victims of their crimes. Viktor knew a lot of them wouldn’t be alive to tell the tale, if any at all, but his stomach churned as he thought about the possibility of it being true, of this really happening under his nose all this time. Why were they hiding it? Why didn’t anyone want him to know? Leo’s words haunted him, a painful reminder that something sinister was happening below the surface.

_We’re not the bad guys. You are._

* * *

 

Yuuri gently shifted his arm back and forth as he walked down the hallway, trying to get used to the bandaging Mila had left him with. She hadn’t put many layers on him, attempting to make it as comfortable as possible. She’d assured him that it would heal in a week or so, and that there might be a scar left behind. Just what Yuuri needed; another scar to add to his collection. Still, at least he wasn’t dead. Yuuri knew he had to stay alive. Phichit had sacrificed himself, after all. Living for him was all he really had.

There were still so many questions left unanswered after the mission to save Leo. He didn’t know what Chris had given Viktor, didn’t know what he was talking about. He had no way of knowing what went on between them while they were at the police station. He could only guess. But now, he wanted to know. He wanted things to make sense. After all, whatever he gave to Viktor could’ve been important, it could’ve been enough to hurt them, to help Viktor to find them. It didn’t make any sense, though. Why would Chris risk himself like that? To get away with it? Was he working undercover all along? No, that didn’t seem right. And yet, Yuuri really didn’t have any reason to believe him one way or another. It was nothing but hope and blind faith.

He wasn’t sure how to approach the topic, but he wanted to know, and if it was a file, he knew exactly who Chris would’ve gotten it from. Yuuri knocked gently at the door, not waiting for a response as he stepped inside, “Yuri, I wanted to ask you something.”

Looking back, he really should’ve waited. Yuri was after all, a teenage boy with a lot of pent up aggression. Still, he hadn’t expected to walk in on something so… out of character for Yuri. The one screen he’d noticed that was blank the last time he’d been in that room was lit up, a stern face on display. It was a video call of some kind, but Yuuri had never seen the person on the screen before. That really just led to more questions. Why would Yuri be talking to someone who wasn’t in the base? His face was on the wanted posters. He couldn’t afford to put himself out there like that.

“Get out!” Yuri glared at him, and there was a suddenly very real fear that this small boy could do some serious bodily damage to him if he really wanted to, “I’m busy right now.”

“Yura?” The person on the screen seemed confused by the altercation and Yuri quickly turned back to it.

“It’s fine, Beka, just an idiot who doesn’t know what privacy is,” Another pointed glare was sent his way and Yuuri slowly stepped back out of the room, closing the door as he went.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to ask Yuri for some answers. And just as Yuuri was about to give up on his quest for information, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, flinching and jumping back as he was caught off guard. Chris raised an eyebrow, smirking, “You okay? Is he yelling again? Thought you’d be used to that by now.”

Yuuri looked down at the floor between them, wringing his fingers together nervously. He really didn’t want to go straight to Chris. It would’ve been nicer to find out the information elsewhere. There was no way for him to know if he would get lies from Chris or not. But it seemed this really was his only option, “I um… I wanted to ask you something.”

Chris’ smile grew as he wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him down the hallway, “In that case, let’s take a walk.”

Yuuri’s steps were hesitant as he fell into place beside Chris. Yuri was one danger, this seemed like a completely different one. He’d dealt with death, blood, wounds, and scars. But Yuuri had never spent much time around Christophe Giacometti.

“So,” Yuuri broke the silence that had grown between them, chewing his lip nervously as he tried to find the right words, “I was just wondering what it was you gave Viktor before we left.”

Chris nodded to himself, the smile never fading from his lips, “So you did hear that.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was something he wasn’t supposed to hear. After all, Chris had asked him to stay by the door and listen just in case he was needed. It was impossible not to hear him after instructions like those, “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop or anything, I just thought I should listen in case you needed some help or something.”

“I’m not upset with you, Yuuri,” Chris reassured him, “I gave him some information about the people we’ve targeted. It didn’t say anything about any of us, I just wanted to help point him in the right direction. Not towards us, but towards the real enemy.”

Yuuri frowned as he listened. It did make sense to tell Viktor why they were doing it, like a silent plea for help. If Viktor was on their side, if Viktor didn’t see them as his enemy, maybe things would be easier. They wouldn’t have to be afraid anymore, they could work on fixing all of this together, “So…you’re trying to help Viktor figure out the truth.”

“You like him, don’t you?” Chris stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning to Yuuri and tilting his head curiously.

“Wh-What? No! I-I barely know him!” Heat rose over Yuuri’s cheeks at just the mention of something like that. He’d only spent a little bit of time around Viktor Nikiforov. Admittedly, his heart seemed to speed up when they were together, and Viktor made him smile in ways he hadn’t since this mess began. And sure, Viktor made him feel normal in a way he’d missed, but that was it. He was someone who made things feel simple, the kind of friend he needed in times like these.

Chris chuckled, shaking his head, “You know, that’s not actually what I meant, but the look on your face is telling me you _really_ like him.”

“No…” Yuuri stared at the ground, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this situation. Chris had decided that this was the way it was, and he wasn’t going to change his mind. Sighing softly, he looked back up at Chris, “What’s your point?”

“He’s my best friend. I don’t care that this had put a divide between us, he is important to me. Giving him that information puts him in danger, but he might be the only one who can get to whoever’s in charge. He may be our only hope,” Chris shrugged, his smile no longer meeting his eyes, “I have to put my best friend in harms way for the sake of hope. Kinda sucks, doesn’t it? You’re the only connection to him I have left, so I’m asking you, Yuuri; please take care of him for me.”

Yuuri couldn’t find it in himself to look away from Chris, reminded of all the feelings he went through when he lost Phichit, knowing the fear that must have been going through Chris. Viktor wasn’t dead yet, but he wasn’t safe. And knowing that he couldn’t do anything to protect him anymore must’ve been killing him, “Yeah. No problem.”

Chris nodded, patting Yuuri’s shoulder and turning to walk away. The last words Yuuri was left with from the blond caused his heart to skip a beat, “For the record, you’d make a cute couple.”

* * *

 

Yuuri had been laying in bed, staring at his phone for hours, the conversation with Chris weighing on his mind. He needed to talk to Viktor again. It had been a while, and if he waited too long, things might seem strange. Of course, that wasn’t true, but paranoia was a hell of a thing. Besides, he needed to check on him. Viktor had just lost his friend, and Yuuri knew that pain all too well.

Besides, would it really be so selfish to want to hear his voice again?

Vicchan was sleeping soundly on Yuuri’s chest as he scrolled through his phone, thumb hovering over the call button as Viktor’s name lit up his screen. Just call him, that’s what Phichit would say. Stop being so afraid and just call. Yuuri bit his lip, closing his eyes as he let his thumb press gently against the screen, holding the phone to his ear. The dial tone lasted for longer than he expected, but eventually there was an answer on the other end, Yuuri’s heart racing as he heard the ever-familiar voice, _“Yuuri? It’s nearly two in the morning, what’re you doing up?”_

Yuuri froze. He hadn’t been keeping track of time, having thought he would’ve worked up the courage to call a lot sooner, “Oh. I guess I lost track of time. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

_“You didn’t,”_ Viktor reassured, speaking again after a long pause, _“What’s got you up so late?”_

“Thinking about you,” Yuuri admitted, realising after a moment just how that would sound, “Wait! No, not like that! I-I mean, I heard about Chris. I mean, I saw the posters, and you said you worked with a guy named Chris. So, I was worried about you.”

There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone, a sound that had become familiar, had become reassuring _, “You were worried about me? How sweet, Yuuri. It’s nice to know you care.”_

The blush rising on Yuuri’s cheeks couldn’t be stopped, and he was eternally grateful that Viktor couldn’t see him as he gently ran his fingers through Vicchan’s fur, “Are you teasing me? After I was nice enough to call?”

_“Maybe. I guess I’ll have to make it up to you,”_ Yuuri could practically hear the smile in Viktor’s voice, _“I’m alright, though. Thanks for asking. Just a little lonely, I suppose.”_

Yuuri nodded to himself, “I know how it feels, you know? After… after my friend and I split up, I felt all alone. You just have to find someone who helps you feel normal again.”

_“You mean someone like you?”_

The question hung between them, and Yuuri had never been so unsure of how to answer anything in his life. Truthfully, he felt the same; that Viktor was his link to normalcy, that he didn’t have to be anything but himself when they were together, and it was a feeling he cherished. Talking to Viktor felt so easy, he didn’t need to be anyone but himself, and Viktor seemed to like him just as he was.

Taking a breath, Yuuri spoke softly, staring up at the ceiling, “Do you still want me to teach you how to dance?”

_“More than anything,”_

The answer had come much faster than Yuuri expected. Maybe Viktor had been thinking about it as much as he had. Smiling to himself, Yuuri let his fingers tangle gently through Vicchan’s fur, “What would you like to learn, detective? Waltz? Samba? Tango?”

_“Hm, tango’s the one where you have to stand real close, right?”_

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to stop himself grinning, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had some ulterior motives.”

_“I thought I was the detective,”_ Viktor chuckled, _“Thank you, Yuuri.”_

“What for?”

_“For calling. I really needed to hear your voice.”_

“Yeah. I needed to hear yours, too,” Yuuri admitted, carefully turning onto his side, pulling Vicchan with him as he did, “Can we just talk for a while?”

_“What about?”_ The curiosity in Viktor’s voice was obvious.

“Anything.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be more in this chapter. A lot more. But it was getting so damn long, we're ending it here.

Things had been relatively quiet since the incident with Leo. They’d been being much more careful about choosing targets and planning out their attacks. They didn’t have anyone on the inside anymore, and that meant they had to be so much more cautious. Chris still insisted he would clean up, that it had been his job for so long that no one else could do it as well as he could, but he was in just as much danger as they were now. As it was, Seung-gil had ordered for them to stay low for now, to give it some time. There were still plenty of worthy targets in the city but keeping each other safe had to take priority.

The days had gone by slowly. After spending so much time running around, trying to get used to this new life, it felt strange to have nothing to do. Yuuri was spending all his time sending messages to Viktor or practicing his shooting. Seung-gil had said what Chris had; that Yuuri was now their only link to the detective, but somehow it held a different meaning when he said it. There was an expectation, like Yuuri was supposed to try to get information out of Viktor, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want this one normal aspect of his life to be tainted by this chaos. But it already was. He knew deep down that it was, that Viktor was still hunting him, even if he had no idea.

Despite how quiet things had been for them, Viktor had been busy. Every time Yuuri had worked up the courage to ask to see Viktor again, he’d been met with the same response; _I’m sorry, I’m swamped with work right now_. Yuuri tried not to let it get to him. Especially when he had nightly phone calls with the detective who would insist every time that he missed him, that he wanted to see him again. Viktor wouldn’t just say something like that. The sincerity in his voice was real, Yuuri knew it. And every day he was told he couldn’t see Viktor, Yuuri found himself missing the detective, too.

Most of their calls happened at night. Yuuri told himself that it was because he had to stop Viktor hearing any of the others’ voices. Just in case. Truthfully, he wanted to keep Viktor to himself, he wanted this to be his own little sanctuary from the madness he was now forced to live with. Staying up all hours of the night, listening to a beautiful Russian lilt speaking his name, complimenting him, laughing with him, Yuuri felt things he never thought he’d feel. This man was special, that much he knew. And Yuuri wanted to protect him from this insanity. Keeping their moments of self-indulgence to themselves, Yuuri quickly found himself waiting excitedly for those calls, even after Viktor had teased him mercilessly for the one time he’d fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation.

The sound of his phone ringing in the early evening took Yuuri by surprise, but it didn’t stop him scrambling for it, hastily answering the call, “Hello?”

_“Have you eaten yet?”_

That ever-familiar accent caused an involuntary smile, “No. Not yet. Why?”

_“You should come over. We can have dinner, and you can teach me some dance moves. You promised.”_

“I thought you were working.”

_“As the boss, I’m giving myself the night off.”_

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head, “You’re the boss?”

_“Well, no,”_ Viktor paused for a moment, _“But I haven’t had a break in a long time.”_

“You haven’t,” Yuuri agreed, smiling to himself.

_“And we’ve been talking a lot, but I haven’t gotten to see you.”_

Yuuri chewed his bottom lip, his gaze dropping to the floor, “Are you saying you miss me?”

_“Are you saying you don’t miss me?”_

“What? No! I mean, I do! I-I mean—”

_“You wound me, Yuuri,”_ Viktor interrupted, a playful lilt to his voice, _“I’m not sure I’ll ever recover.”_

Yuuri whined softly, “Viktor.”

_“It’s your own fault. You make teasing you so much fun,”_ Viktor laughed on the other end of the phone, _“So, dinner tonight. You and me. Please say yes.”_

It really didn’t seem like a question that needed any thought; the answer was obvious, “I’ll see you in an hour.”

_“Great! I’ll send you the address.”_

* * *

 

The plan was to make his way to Viktor’s apartment on his own, but Vicchan wouldn’t let Yuuri leave without him. It wasn’t so bad, though. Yuuri knew Viktor liked him, and he could always use it as another playdate for Vicchan and Makkachin. He was eternally grateful that Mila had given him a thin bandage for his forearm, making it easier to conceal beneath the fabric of his shirt. The last thing he needed was for Viktor to realise who he was. This was an evening where he could just forget about all that. That was what he hoped for, at least.

Viktor’s apartment was right in the middle of the city. In a block of tall buildings, there stood Viktor’s, and suddenly Yuuri was feeling very intimidated. He had to remind himself that Viktor was his friend, that they’d been talking to each other almost every day. It didn’t matter that he really seemed to be living in a whole different world. He just had to take a step, see Viktor’s face, and he’d be reminded that everything was fine. Pressing the button at the door that had Viktor’s name beside it, Yuuri was met with a bright and cheerful greeting before being buzzed up.

It felt so strange to walk into this building that he clearly didn’t belong in. Yuuri had grown up in a small town. The buildings were never as tall as this one, the modern sheen of everything within was so different. He wasn’t used to any of this. As he stepped into the lift with Vicchan at his feet, he was grateful to be alone in the space. He couldn’t quite imagine there being people here who would appreciate someone so… ordinary in their building. In fact, Yuuri was sure there could easily be at least one potential target living in this building. The thought was scary, but he did his best to quash it as the door opened and he was met with a stretch of hallways.

Eventually he found Viktor’s door. 813. It wasn’t the top floor, but it was near it. The nerves were coming back to him as he stood in front of the door, trying to figure out what he should do. He couldn’t just stand there. Viktor knew he was on his way up and would be worried if he didn’t appear soon. Taking a shaky breath, he reached up, gently knocking at the door. It didn’t take long before the door was opening, revealing the man he’d been waiting to see with a bright, heart shaped smile, “Yuuri!”

His hair was a little dishevelled, but he still looked stunning. Yuuri caught himself staring for a moment, his own smile impossible to hide, and why would he ever want to? Viktor made him happy. Really, genuinely happy. Just as he was about to speak, Vicchan yapped excitedly beside him, rushing into the apartment before either of them had a chance to protest. Viktor simply watched the dog rush by him, surprise clearly etched on his face. Yuuri chuckled nervously, “He uh, he wouldn’t let me leave without him. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, he’s always welcome,” Viktor gestured for Yuuri to come inside, “So are you.”

Yuuri felt like a teenager all over again; being invited to his crush’s house. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it felt so personal to be invading this space, to be allowed there. The apartment was no less fancy than the rest of the building, but it had a homely feel to it. Though the space was vast, there were pictures on display all over, mostly of Makkachin. Yuuri followed Viktor into the apartment, taking his time to look at everything. It was so different from the base he’d been stuck living in, yet so different to the fancy homes of targets. Though it was clear Viktor made a decent paycheck from his job, this wasn’t the home of someone who cared about that. This was the home of someone who loved his dog and judging by the pile of paperwork scattered over the coffee table sitting beside the couch, someone who worked a little too hard.

As a dancer, Yuuri had to admire the hardwood floors beneath his feet, knowing how helpful they would be if Viktor really did want this dance lesson. There was plenty of space, too. They wouldn’t need to move any furniture around to get the area they needed to dance. Or maybe Viktor had already done that before he arrived, Yuuri couldn’t be sure. As Viktor smiled brightly at him, he gestured to the two plates of pasta sitting at the kitchen counter, “Tada! What’cha think?”

Yuuri smirked as he looked between the meal that had been prepared for them and Viktor, “I think… you didn’t cook that.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, “What makes you say that?”

“Your kitchen is pristine,” Yuuri gestured to the rest of the kitchen. He was right, there wasn’t anything else on the countertop, the sink was empty, and everything was sparkling clean.

Viktor paused for a moment, looking around his kitchen before turning back to Yuuri, shrugging, “I cleaned up, I was expecting company.”

Yuuri nodded tentatively, slowly pacing along the countertop stood between them, letting his fingers brush delicately over the marble finish, “Okay, talk me through your cooking process.”

That seemed to take Viktor off guard. He stared at Yuuri for a long moment before he finally spoke, “…What?”

Yuuri chuckled, “Talk me through it.”

Viktor looked between the plates of food and the rest of the kitchen as if searching for the right answer, “I… boiled the water.”

Yuuri nodded, “Okay…”

“And then I put the pasta in...” Viktor shrugged. It seemed like the obvious answer, but he still looked very proud of himself for coming up with it.

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to stop himself grinning, “How long for?”

Once again, Viktor was caught off guard, “What?”

Yuuri slowly made his way back to stand directly in front of Viktor with the countertop between them, “How long did you put the pasta in for?”

Viktor stared into Yuuri’s eyes, eventually sighing defeatedly and looking away with a pout, “It’s the thought that counts…”

Yuuri laughed, reaching out to brush his fingers against Viktor’s hand, “And I appreciate it.”

“I thought I was the detective around here,” Viktor grumbled, his eyes tracing the way Yuuri’s fingers brushed against his skin.

“A much better detective than I am,” Yuuri agreed, smiling shyly as he pulled his hand away, “Now, if you really want this dance lesson, we better eat. We’re going to need the energy.”

Though it definitely wasn’t a home cooked meal, it was still good, still better than any of the cooking he’d had from Sara. He’d never tell her that, of course. Maybe it was the company. Yuuri found himself relaxing around Viktor so easily, Vicchan settling at his feet as they ate their meal at the table, falling into an easy conversation. Viktor never kept anything from him. He didn’t tell Yuuri about cases because they weren’t important, but Viktor was an open book. Whatever questions Yuuri asked about his past, Viktor answered. Yuuri silently wished he could do the same. He tried not to think about it, though, focusing on the feeling of companionship, the feeling of being completely normal.

The meal went by so quickly, Yuuri didn’t even realise it was over at first. Not until Viktor was getting to his feet and picking up Yuuri’s plate. Yuuri simply watched as he made his way to the kitchen, placing their dirty dishes in the sink. Moving to the centre of the kitchen, Viktor leant over the counter, grinning as he looked over at Yuuri, “So, are you going to show me your moves?”

Viktor had remained determined. He wanted Yuuri to teach him the tango. The closeness wasn’t his only excuse, but it was the one that stood out. Viktor also just thought it would be a fun challenge and that everything else sounded too easy or too hard. The tango was apparently a happy medium, though Yuuri wasn’t quite so sure. He knew that it could be easy in some respects, but the more elements they added to it, the more difficult it would become. As much fun as it would be to watch Viktor stumble around the room, he wasn’t so sure it would be fair to put him through that.

Yuuri hummed softly, tracing a finger in circles over the table top, “That depends. Think you can keep up?”

“Don’t know,” Viktor admitted, moving across the room and offering Yuuri his hand, “Only one way to find out.”

One thing Yuuri really loved about Viktor was how playful he could be. He may have been a detective, someone the others were afraid of, but he was so sweet, and so energetic. It was adorable. Taking his hand, Yuuri got to his feet, gently pulling Viktor to the open space near the centre of the room, “You know I can’t go easy on you if you really want to learn.”

Viktor nodded enthusiastically, practically bouncing on his feet in excitement, “I don’t want you to go easy on me. Teach me, Yuuri. Please.”

Yuuri smiled fondly as he watched him, “Alright. But if you want to learn the tango, I think you’ll have to be the leader. I’m sure you’d make a good leader,” The compliment seemed to brighten Viktor’s smile even more and Yuuri smirked, “Besides, the follower has some trickier steps.”

Viktor’s pout quickly returned, “You don’t think I could do it?”

“I’m sure you could, but I think you’d make a better leader.” Yuuri reassured, reaching out and gently resting his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, “You need to relax, you’re too tense right now.”

“I just don’t want to mess up…” Viktor admitted, though his shoulders visibly dropped as he let his body relax under Yuuri’s touch.

“You’re more likely to mess up if your muscles are all tense,” Yuuri let his hands drop from Viktor’s shoulders once he’d seen him begin to relax, spinning himself around to stand beside him, “The tango has an eight-step basic. Small back step, one…side, two…forward step, three, forward step, four,” Yuuri slowly went through the steps as he spoke, making sure Viktor was watching his every move, “Now bring your feet together, five…a small step forward, six… side step, seven, and back together, eight,” Yuuri turned back to face Viktor, offering him a smile, “Think you can handle that?”

Viktor simply stared at Yuuri for a long moment, clearly uncertain. It was a little worrying, really. If he couldn’t get the basic step sequence down, Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to be able to teach him anything more complicated. Viktor watched Yuuri closely, “Could you do it again?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow but didn’t hesitate as he slowly moved back through the steps. Maybe it would take Viktor some time. That was alright. For Yuuri, memorising steps had become easy, but eight were a lot to remember. Glancing over at Viktor as he went through them again, he could see him carefully following along. Once Yuuri made it to the eighth step, he looked over at Viktor again, watching him move beside him, and went back through the steps. If he just kept doing it, it would get into his head, Yuuri was sure. That was how it had always worked for him in the past.

After they’d gone through the steps a few more times and Viktor was looking more confident, Yuuri moved to stand in front of him, “Good. Think you can do it while holding a partner?”

The smile on Viktor’s face only grew, “I get to hold your hand now?”

Yuuri laughed, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly as he reached out, taking Viktor’s left hand with his right, “If that’s all you wanted, you didn’t have to ask to dance.”

“You’d hold my hand anyway?”

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to stop himself blushing as he realised he’d been caught out. Clearing his throat, he reached for Viktor’s right hand, pulling him closer, “This arm goes around the middle of my back. Think you can do that?”

“Absolutely,” Viktor didn’t hesitate as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s back, holding him close. Yuuri’s left arm moved around Viktor’s back as well until they were so close, there was barely any space between them.

“You um, you need to shift your weight to the balls of your feet.” Yuuri hesitantly did as he said, watching as Viktor did the same and their chests gently pressed together. Looking into Viktor’s soft blue eyes, he took a shaky breath, chuckling nervously, “The tango really is a close dance…”

“Are you blushing, Yuuri?” Viktor smirked, gently squeezing his hand.

Yuuri looked away, his eyes moving to their hands as he spoke, “You’re the leader. It’s all about your hold around my back. You have to guide me. I follow your movements. That doesn’t mean pull me around. It just means that you use your hold to guide me around the dancefloor,” Hesitantly, he looked back into Viktor’s eyes, “You ready?”

It was obvious that Yuuri was trying to change the subject, but Viktor didn’t seem to mind. He kept eye contact with Yuuri as he stepped, following the movements he’d been taught by Yuuri just a moment ago. Though they were moving slower than they normally would if there was music playing, Viktor was at least managing to step correctly.

Yuuri smiled, “Getting better. When you step forward, try to step on the outside of my feet.”

The small instruction caused Viktor to look away and Yuuri almost regretted it. He missed the way those eyes looked into his own, so full of happiness. But it was worth it to watch Viktor’s attempts to carefully step as he was instructed. At first, he wasn’t looking too confident in his steps, almost tripping over his own feet. Yuuri bit his lip, trying to stop himself from laughing. Viktor squeezed his hand gently, “You’re not allowed to laugh.”

Yuuri smirked as he watched him, gently moving as Viktor led him through the steps, “I don’t think I ever agreed to that.”

“You don’t want to be a mean teacher, do you?” They kept moving through the eight steps, Viktor seeming to get the hang of it over time. Thankfully, he was a fast learner. Yuuri had been worried about just how bad it could’ve been. Maybe Viktor had two left feet. Maybe he was a lost cause. Instead, he found himself in the arms of a natural.

“Okay, time to learn some new steps.” Yuuri smirked as Viktor paused in his steps, seeming a little concerned, “Relax, you’re doing a lot better than I thought you would.”

Viktor grinned his bright, heart melting smile, “Of course I am.”

“This one will be easy for you. Go through the steps just like you normally would until we reach the sidestep.”

Yuuri watched as Viktor flawlessly went through the steps. It was like he’d been doing it all his life. Back home, Yuuri had seen plenty of people going through the steps, taking weeks to learn even the most basic of steps, but Viktor was a lot faster. It was refreshing, really. It made Yuuri want to teach him so much more, to be able to dance with him all the time.

Once he reached the sidestep, he stopped, “Like that?”

“Just like that,” Without thinking, Yuuri leaned closer, their bodies pressed together as he looked into Viktor’s eyes, “This is all about you leading. You’re going to use your hold on my back to gently turn me. You side step, bring your feet together, and turn me. Then you do it again, going back the other way. Okay?”

He could only watch curiously as Viktor stared at him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. It seemed to take Viktor a moment to register that Yuuri had finished talking. He let out a breath neither of them realised he had been holding in before Yuuri felt Viktor gently applying pressure to turn him, “Is… that okay?”

Yuuri didn’t know how Viktor could be so cute. He was being so careful, his steps so uncertain despite how well he was doing. Yuuri chuckled softly as he swivelled his body under Viktor’s lead, stepping with him once he did, “You’re doing great, just relax.”

“You have to say that.”

Yuuri moved with Viktor’s lead as they stepped back, “I’m not that nice.”

“Oh, I’ve got a bad boy on my hands,” Viktor teased, “Careful, you’re admitting that to a cop.”

 Yuuri laughed, shaking his head, “What are you going to do, arrest me?”

“Maybe.”

“What for?” Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to, enjoying the gentle movement as Viktor stepped them back and forth,

He paused to think about it for a moment, “Having an illegally pretty smile?”

Yuuri averted his gaze at the compliment, trying to resist the blush creeping onto his cheeks as he spoke softly, “You’d have to arrest yourself, too.”

“We could share a cell.” Viktor grinned.

Yuuri didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, how he had managed to find a breathtakingly gorgeous guy in this city who was smart, funny, and sweet. How he ended up dancing in the middle of his apartment, teaching him the tango. These weren’t things that happened to Yuuri. But then, his life had never been this way before. Everything felt different.

Viktor had moved them back and forth slowly as they spoke, clearly getting the hang of the simple movement. Without thinking, Yuuri moved into what he’d always been taught; embellishments. They kept things interesting, they added to the dance. His instructor back home had always insisted that if there was time for embellishments, he should add them to the dance, and now was no different. As Viktor shifted Yuuri in his hold, he let his foot gently caress Viktors leg as he lifted it, moving into step just as he normally had. The movement caused Viktor to freeze up, his grip on Yuuri’s hand tightening.

Yuuri frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“What… what did you just do?” Viktor’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Oh. It’s just part of the dance. Sorry, I don’t have to do that.”

“No!” Viktor quickly moved Yuuri in his hold, “Please, do it as much as you want.”

Yuuri chuckled, “Well, if you liked that, you’re going to love the next move.”

“Well, don’t tease me,” Viktor brushed the pad of his thumb delicately against Yuuri’s hand, “Tell me what you want me to do next.”

Yuuri took a shaky breath, “I’ll have to talk you through this one. So, um, side step…” As Viktor did what he said, Yuuri followed his lead, “Now turn me the same direction you stepped,” It felt so easy, Viktor’s touch gentle but commanding, enough to carefully move Yuuri the direction he wanted. Yuuri only hoped Viktor wouldn’t trip in the next step, knowing that it would be truly easy for him to fall over if he wasn’t careful, “Now as you turn me back the other way, I want you to step your foot between mine.”

Viktor’s eyes were focused on their feet as he lead Yuuri back in the other direction. Sure enough, his foot came between Yuuri’s, and as Yuuri let himself spin gently back in the direction he’d come from, he let his leg wrap around Viktor’s. There was silence between them at first. Neither of them moved, though their eyes were locked together. Yuuri couldn’t bear the thought of pulling away. Not when Viktor was looking at him like that, like he was the most important person in the world.

Their bodies were pressed so close together, their chests moving in unison with every breath. It was easy to get drunk off Viktor’s presence. He was so intoxicating to be around, so warm and inviting. Yuuri had to remind himself that this was a dance lesson, and he really needed to teach Viktor how to get out of the step without falling over, “Once you uh, once you want to move out of the position, you just step onto that foot. Don’t try to lead me out of it, of you’ll end up dipping me.” He chuckled nervously.

Viktor didn’t move at first, still watching Yuuri closely, and more than ever, he wished he knew what was going through the detective’s mind. But just as he was about to ask, Viktor moved. He didn’t listen to the instructions, though. Instead, Viktor tried to lead Yuuri, their legs still linked as Yuuri moved back.

He couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped him as he held onto Viktor, “No, I said don’t lead!”

“But I’m the leader,” Viktor smirked. He didn’t move to let Yuuri back up, simply holding him in place, “You said I’d make a good leader.”

“And you do, now let me up.”

Yuuri was smiling despite himself. He should’ve been annoyed that Viktor had gotten it wrong, should’ve been frustrated that he’d clearly messed it up on purpose, but he wasn’t. How could he be when Viktor was looking at him like that. As Viktor gently pulled him back to his feet, their chests pressed together once more, and Viktor took the chance, gently catching Yuuri’s lips in a kiss. Yuuri froze, his breath catching in his throat as the moment dawned on him.

There he was, in the middle of Detective Viktor Nikiforov’s apartment, dancing, being kissed. And he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you worry kids, we'll be picking back up just where we left off in the next chapter! What will Yuuri do!? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got exams coming up so I probably won't be able to do any writing for a week or so. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon, though. For now, enjoy!

As their lips parted, neither of them pulled away, their eyes locked together. Yuuri could see the uncertainty in Viktor’s. He didn’t know if he’d taken things too far, and Yuuri didn’t know, either. But when he looked at Viktor, Yuuri saw everything he’d ever wanted. He saw happiness, he saw normalcy, and freedom, and he wanted it more than anything. He wanted Viktor. Yuuri overthought most things in his life, but he wasn’t willing to let himself do that now. He just wanted to be selfish, just this once.

Letting go of Viktor’s hand, Yuuri let his fingers gently tangle in silky silver hair. He’d thought about it for as long as he’d known Viktor; what it would be like to run his fingers through that hair, how soft it would be. Using the leverage he now had, Yuuri pulled Viktor closer, pressing their lips back together. It wasn’t like their last kiss. Where Viktor had been tentative and uncertain, they both knew what they wanted now; they wanted each other. This feeling was one Yuuri had been chasing ever since his life had become this mess, and Viktor was always the one able to give it to him. Yuuri was himself with Viktor, and he loved every second of it.

Yuuri could vaguely feel himself being moved around the room, but he wasn’t paying any attention to it, too lost in Viktor’s lips, in the feeling of his hands gently brushing over the small of his back. Everything about Viktor was so reassuring, so warm and welcoming. Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so safe, so unconditionally happy. Yuuri’s breath stuttered as he felt Viktor suck gently at his lower lip, his grip tightening in soft hair, a desperate need to keep Viktor close. It was like a dream. A wonderful, perfect dream that Yuuri didn’t want to wake up from.

Yuuri’s breath hitched as he felt something dig into his hip, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. He looked over to see he’d been pressed against the kitchen counter, raising an eyebrow as he looked back at Viktor. He received nothing but a sheepish smile in response, “Sorry.”

Yuuri chuckled, “The leader’s meant to avoid obstacles.”

Viktor nodded thoughtfully before using his hold on Yuuri to lift him off the ground. The movement caught Yuuri off guard, but he didn’t protest. He trusted Viktor more than he’d trusted anyone before. Maybe it was dangerous to put all his faith in Viktor, but he didn’t care. Deep down, they might’ve been enemies, but it didn’t feel that way at all. It felt like Viktor was the first person to really understand him. As Viktor carefully sat Yuuri down on the kitchen counter, Yuuri let his arms wrap around his neck, his legs parting as he pulled Viktor to stand between them.

Viktor’s smile was so soft, so genuine as he looked into Yuuri’s eyes. The look in those gentle blue eyes was nothing short of adoration, Viktor’s arms gently moving to hold Yuuri’s waist, “I love your eyes. They’re so brown…”

Yuuri looked away, “You’ve already seduced me, Viktor. You don’t have to say anything.”

“I’m not trying to,” Viktor’s lips touched Yuuri’s for only a moment, “I’m telling you things you deserve to hear.”

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, seeing the way Viktor looked at him, Yuuri knew he was being serious. He just didn’t know how Viktor could see him as someone special, especially after everything he’d done. He was amazed Viktor couldn’t tell just by looking at him that Yuuri was a bad person. Reaching out, Yuuri tugged gently on the hem of Viktor’s shirt, pulling him closer, “Well, you can keep trying to seduce me if you want to. I won’t stop you.”

“Is that an invitation?” The feeling of Viktor’s fingers brushing along his thigh wasn’t lost on Yuuri, a silent question. Viktor was being so careful with him, making sure at every possible turn that Yuuri wanted his advances. As much as Yuuri knew it was dangerous to get close to him, his heart was hammering in his chest, his mind racing, and his whole body aching for Viktor to be closer. The others would tell him to leave, that this was too risky, but he didn’t want to. Yuuri just wanted to stay with Viktor, to be himself and forget about guns and targets.

Yuuri didn’t say anything, instead hooking a leg around Viktor’s, trying to reassure him that this was what he wanted. There was no doubt in Yuuri’s mind, he wanted Viktor closer, wanted to share himself with this man who had brought him nothing but happiness in his darkest hour. Yuuri smiled as Viktor’s lips pressed gently against his own, the kiss more tentative than the last. There was no rush and they both knew it. They had all the time in the world to explore each other, to learn everything they needed to know.

As Yuuri felt Viktor’s hand brushing up his thigh and moving under the hem of his shirt, he used his legs to drag Viktor closer, letting their hips press together. The sound of approval he drew from the detective only spurred Yuuri on, his skin burning under the passionate touch of Viktor’s fingers. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the kiss, just enough to drag Viktor’s shirt over his head and toss it aside. Yuuri really didn’t know what he expected, but Viktor’s body was even more perfect beneath the fabric. An expanse of muscles was revealed to him, pale skin that was just begging to be marked, and Yuuri couldn’t contain himself, reaching out to run a hand along Viktor’s stomach, “How are you real…”

Yuuri’s hands rested on Viktor’s waist, holding him close as he let his lips leave a trail of nips and kisses along his collarbone. Hearing the soft sounds, feeling the vibrations they sent through Viktor, Yuuri knew he had to be doing something right, smiling against pale skin as he looked up at Viktor through half lidded eyes.

Seeing the dark storm in Viktor’s eyes, the need they seemed to be sharing, the desire to be close to each other, Yuuri was enjoying the attention, brushing hands delicately along Viktor’s back as he felt fingers moving deftly to open his shirt. Yuuri was distracted at first, working a mark into the pale flesh at the crook of Viktor’s neck, enjoying the soft groans spilling from the back of the detective’s throat. It was only as he felt Viktor pushing the shirt from his shoulders that Yuuri remembered. The bandage. If Viktor saw it, he’d know. He couldn’t let Viktor see it, couldn’t let him know who he really was and ruin this.

Without thinking, Yuuri moved his hands to Viktor’s chest, pushing him away. His breath was short as he looked up at the confused man in front of him, though he saw concern in those soft blue eyes more than anything else. Viktor hesitantly moved closer, the pad of his thumb gently caressing Yuuri’s cheek, “You okay? We can stop if you want to.”

“No!” Yuuri pressed his hands to his mouth. He sounded so desperate, and maybe he was. Viktor was gorgeous, and funny, and smart, and sweet, and Yuuri couldn’t possibly lose this opportunity to be with him, could he? Yuuri didn’t know if he’d be dead in a few days’ time. He didn’t know if Viktor would learn the truth about him and lock him up. Right now was all he had. Yuuri smiled shyly, “I want this. I’m just… having trouble processing that this is actually happening.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

Reaching out, Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and rested it against the front of his pants, letting him feel the affect he’d had on him. Rocking gently into Viktor’s hand, Yuuri let out a stuttering breath, eyes closing as he let himself enjoy the sensation, “Is it not obvious?”

He wasn’t normally so bold, but there was something about Viktor that brought out this side of him, a side he’d missed in himself. Playful, teasing. Yuuri enjoyed every moment of it, watching the heat that had settled in over Viktor’s pale chest and was rising to his cheeks. There was something so satisfying about making him blush. But just when he thought he had some kind of power over Viktor, Yuuri was reminded of just how much of an effect Viktor could have on him.

The small smirk that graced those beautiful lips was full of mischief and all Yuuri could do was watch as Viktor gently palmed at the fabric, earning a soft gasp as Yuuri shifted into the touch, “I didn’t realise I was getting you so worked up.”

“I’ll be offended… if you say I’m not doing the same to you,” Yuuri had quickly fallen for Viktor’s charms, for how sweet and adorable he could be, but he should’ve seen this side of him coming. He should’ve expected Viktor to be so playful, to tease with his gentle touches.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Viktor chuckled, his warm lips heating the skin of Yuuri’s neck.

This had to be a dream, some kind of wonderful dream. A detective falling for him, laughing, touching, sharing themselves, it just felt so unreal. How could it be real? How could he have something so wonderful after all the terrible things he’d done? It was a dream, it had to be, but Yuuri couldn’t possibly let himself wake up from it. Reality was a terrible place filled with darkness and uncertainty, but this moment in Viktor’s apartment, in his kitchen, in his arms, this was paradise.

Shifting his hips into Viktor’s hand, Yuuri bit his lip, “Well, don’t keep me waiting, detective,” Viktor’s lips on his neck were nice, reassuring, warm and oh so pleasant. Feeling him pull away had Yuuri reaching out in protest, “Hey no, wait, come back…”

Viktor laughed, “If you don’t want to be kept waiting, you should really take those pants off,” Yuuri could only watch from the counter as Viktor moved through the kitchen. It felt simply wrong that he wasn’t being showered with that sweet attention anymore, wasn’t feeling Viktor’s talented hands heating his skin. After spending so long in each other’s arms, it just didn’t feel right to have so much distance separating them. Viktor held up a bottle he’d pulled from the cupboard, raising an eyebrow as he turned back to see Yuuri staring at him, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Hearing his own words used against him, Yuuri moved without thinking, letting clothes fall to the floor until he was left with nothing but the shirt hanging from his body. He’d give Viktor everything he wanted without hesitation. There was something so perfect about this man, about the way it felt when Viktor watched him, that sinful, beautiful smile. As Viktor closed the gap between them, he made no attempt to hide the way his gaze travelled over Yuuri’s body, and maybe that would’ve made him anxious normally, but he was running on adrenaline, running on need. The moment Viktor was close enough, Yuuri’s legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close.

Viktor chuckled softly, brushing his graceful fingers delicately along Yuuri’s stomach, slowly moving lower, lower, but never to the destination Yuuri craved, “So needy, Yuuri. I thought I was meant to be the leader.”

“Then lead,” Yuuri arched his back, shifting into his touch, his desire so obvious in his every movement, but he didn’t care. He’d never wanted anything more in his life, and Viktor deserved to know.

“Hm you’re right,” Viktor nodded thoughtfully, taking the bottle he’d pulled from the cupboard and opening it. It was only then that Yuuri realised it was oil, watching as Viktor poured some over his fingers. Yuuri was mesmerised as Viktor brushed feather light kisses along his thigh, “You’ve been so nice, I definitely owe you…”

There was barely a moment between them before Yuuri felt those talented lips against the head of his cock, gasping and leaning back against his elbows on the countertop. That hot tongue flicked over his sensitive skin, Yuuri whining softly as his body shook with anticipation. He wanted more, so much more. It was overwhelming, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t enough. And just when he was about to beg for Viktor to keep going, he felt himself enveloped in that wonderful wet heat, fingers sinking into silky silver hair as he lost himself in the sensation.

Small sounds filled the air as Viktor moved along the length of his cock; whimpers, mewls, Yuuri quietly begging for more, his hips shifting into that warm, enticing mouth. As Viktor hollowed his cheeks, humming against him, Yuuri’s moans grew louder, his grip tightening in Viktor’s hair. It couldn’t possibly get better than this. That’s what Yuuri thought, but then he felt that hesitant finger at his entrance, beckoning him closer. Yuuri shifted himself back against that feeling, a silent plea for Viktor to keep going.

His breath escaped him as that finger pressed inside, his free hand gripping the countertop as he rocked his hips into Viktor’s mouth. Everything was so intense, everything felt so overwhelming, but so right as Viktor slowly stretched him open, adding another finger and Yuuri could’ve sworn he felt his smile. Yuuri could feel those fingers curling inside him, searching for that perfect spot. So much attention, so much affection, Yuuri could feel the heat pooling within him. And then finally those fingers hit the bundle of nerves they were searching for, Yuuri tensing beneath Viktor’s ministrations, groaning and bucking his hips, “Fuck, Viktor… I… oh my god…”

Yuuri’s head lulled back against the countertop as he let himself fuck into Viktor’s mouth, his restraint quickly dissolving under all the attention. He could feel the vibrations of Viktor’s chuckle running through his body, whining softly, “Please…”

He could’ve cried when he felt that warm mouth leaving him, the cold air driving him crazy as Viktor left soft kisses along his cock, “Please what?”

Those talented fingers brushed against that perfect spot once more, quickly turning Yuuri into a babbling mess beneath him, “Please… Viktor please… fuck please, I need you inside me right now… please…”

“Hm, well a citizen in need…”

Yuuri laughed breathlessly, “You’re ridiculous.”

The silence of the room was filled only by the sound of Yuuri’s heavy breaths, a sad mewl of protest leaving him as he lost the sensation of those fingers stretching him open. Yuuri was desperate, needy. He knew he was, but he couldn’t care.

This was something he might never be able to have again. Viktor could hate him tomorrow, and he wouldn’t be able to fault him for it. All they had was now, and as Yuuri watched Viktor strip off the last of his clothes, he knew he had to be selfish, that he needed this feeling. The truth of it was that he’d slowly fallen for this ridiculous man, that he could imagine being happy with him if things had been different. And was it really so wrong to want just a taste of that happiness?

There was a small smile on those beautiful lips as Viktor rested his hands on Yuuri’s hips, “What?”

Yuuri didn’t realise he was so lost in his thoughts that Viktor had noticed it. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, pulling him closer and resting their heads together, “I’m just happy.”

“Me too,” Viktor’s voice was so full of sincerity, his smile so honest and genuine. Viktor was sunshine, a beacon in the dark that made Yuuri’s life worth living again. As those lips brushed against his own, filled with a feeling Yuuri couldn’t begin to understand, he felt the intense pressure of fingers digging into his hips, of himself being slowly filled.

Viktor swallowed the sounds that escaped Yuuri, the slide as they became one so agonisingly slow, but Yuuri couldn’t get enough. So much attention, affection. When Viktor finally went still, their lips parted, shallow breaths escaping them both as they grew accustomed to the new feeling, “Yuuri… wow…”

“Yeah…” Yuuri let his fingers brush through Viktor’s hair, using his legs wrapped around him to press him closer, moaning as he shifted under Viktor. It seemed to be all the invitation he needed, the slow movement of Viktor’s hips driving Yuuri crazy.

It was their own world, their own dance as their bodies moved together in perfect harmony to a rhythm only they knew. Their moans blended together in the room, creating a symphony of euphoria, the soundtrack to their dance as they slowly fell apart together. Yuuri had never been so vulnerable with anyone, and he’d never felt so cared for, so safe. Viktor was so much more than anything he’d ever known before, so much more than he deserved, and as they slowly fell out of rhythm, their needs becoming more desperate, more primal, Yuuri was only reminded that this man was perfection, and that he had to protect him.

Yuuri wanted to always have this, to always be in Viktor’s arms, but he knew he couldn’t. He knew that this was for one night and then when morning came, he’d be reminded that Viktor was the enemy, that they weren’t allowed to fall for each other, and that even if he did feel himself growing more and more fond of this perfect man, Viktor couldn’t possibly feel it, too. Not when he found out the truth. The feelings, physical and emotional, were so powerful, and Yuuri knew he wouldn’t be able to take anymore, his body tensing as his orgasm washed over him, a feeling of pure bliss, a feeling he would cherish for as long as he possibly could.

It didn’t take long for Viktor to join him, their bodies gently rocking in unison as he rode the waves of pleasure and Yuuri couldn’t look away. He was so beautiful, moans spilling from those perfect lips, silver locks damp with sweat, chest and cheeks rosy as he slowly came down from the high. Viktor Nikiforov was so incredibly beautiful and Yuuri was mesmerised.

He didn’t realise he’d ended up splayed out on the kitchen counter, his whole body feeling like it was melting in the most wonderful of ways. Viktor’s gentle fingers moved against his skin, tracing under the shirt still draped over him and brushing along Yuuri’s chest, “Stay the night,” Yuuri looked up at him, uncertain, “Please.”

Yuuri knew he shouldn’t. He knew that if he stayed there with Viktor, he wouldn’t be able to leave, but how could he say no? How could he when this was everything he wanted? Against his better judgement, the screaming in his mind telling him that this was a terrible idea, Yuuri smiled, nodded and brushed his hand over Viktor’s.

The room was quiet, save for the sounds of their breaths as they slowly came down from the high of their exploits, Viktor and Yuuri both whining sadly as they pulled apart. Yuuri missed him already, wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go. Viktor was so important, so special, and he couldn’t quite stop thinking about the possibility of never having this again. Yuuri bit his lip, trying not to think about all the things that could go wrong, about the inevitability that life would drag Viktor away from him, “We kinda ruined your nice clean kitchen.”

Viktor laughed, oblivious to the storm brewing in Yuuri’s mind. He moved closer, brushing back Yuuri’s dark hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “You can shower if you like. I’ll find you something to wear.”

Wearing Viktor’s clothes was very appealing, feeling somehow closer to him. Yuuri wanted to cling to Viktor, to enjoy whatever he could from these moments. It felt like his last night on Earth, his one and only chance to enjoy everything about Viktor and he wanted to. He wanted to more than anything. Yuuri didn’t know how long it would take for Viktor to find the truth, but he was smart. He was smart, and Yuuri wasn’t strong enough to stay away. It couldn’t be that difficult for him to figure it out.

Reaching for Viktor, Yuuri sat up, resting his head against his chest and listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. It took no time at all for Viktor to tangle delicate fingers through his hair, holding him close. The Russian accent was so gentle and soothing as he spoke, “You okay?”

Yuuri smiled reassuringly as he looked into Viktor’s eyes, “I just don’t want to let go.”

“You don’t have to.”

There was a sting to Viktor’s unspoken promise, knowing that it couldn’t be true no matter how much they both wanted it.

* * *

 

The first thing Yuuri felt when he woke the next morning was a gentle hard brushing along his arm, the weight of a sleeping dog at his feet. No doubt there would be two dogs curled up at the end of the bed. He vaguely registered that his head was resting against something warm, realising after a moment that he was pressed to Viktor’s chest. There weren’t many things he’d compare to heaven, but this was definitely up there. Their legs tangled together under the sheets, and Yuuri had never felt so relaxed. He didn’t want to wake up, just wanted to be close to Viktor forever, “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

His cover had been blown, and he shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, Viktor was a great detective. Yuuri gripped Viktor’s shirt, nuzzling against his chest and grumbling softly, “No, go back to sleep…”

Viktor chuckled softly, “Your phone’s been going off like crazy.”

Yuuri froze as he realised. He’d left his phone out in the open. Viktor could’ve checked it at any time. If he’d seen the messages on that phone, he’d know. But Viktor wasn’t reacting badly. Surely he hadn’t actually looked at the phone. Reluctantly, Yuuri rolled away from Viktor, reaching blindly for his glasses and grabbing his phone. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust as he looked at his phone screen, seeing a list of messages from Yuri. All asking where he was and why he hadn’t come back to base yet. Eventually down the line, Yuri had looked up where he was, because he was asking him why he with Viktor.

Yuuri grumbled as he typed in a message, telling Yuri that he was fine and to leave him be. It was as he was turning back to Viktor, intent on curling up in his arms for a few more hours that his phone went off again. Viktor was smirking, clearly trying to hold in his laugh, “Not funny.”

“Little bit funny,” Viktor chuckled, “It’s okay if you have to leave.”

“No,” Yuuri picked up his phone again, dialling Yuri’s number. He wasn’t leaving. Yuuri was making the most of every second that he got to spend in Viktor’s arms, and a grumpy teenager wasn’t going to take that away from him. Once he heard Yuri answer the phone, he started talking before his current cause of annoyance could say anything, “I’m fine. I’m alive. No one’s kidnapped me. I’ll be there in a few hours. If you send me anymore messages, I’ll tell the boss about your little friend,” Hanging up the phone, Yuuri tossed it aside before wrapping his arms back around Viktor, humming happily, “There, fixed.”

Viktor laughed, “I’m flattered.”

“You should be,” Yuuri mumbled, letting himself get comfortable against Viktor. He was so warm, and he smelt so nice, and this was a world he wished he could stay in forever. Yuuri felt Viktor’s foot brushed gently along his leg, sighing happily as he melted against him.

“What’s that?” Viktor asked curiously.

It took Yuuri a moment to realise what he was talking about, but Viktor’s foot was rubbing over the exact spot his scar was, the scar he’d gotten when he tried to save Phichit. The scar that had been all for nothing now that Phichit was gone. Yuuri took a shaky breath, “It’s just a dancing accident,” It felt like poison in his throat the moment he said it, the thought that he had to lie to Viktor. It felt so wrong. This man was worth so much, deserved the world, and there he was, telling him lies. Looking up at him, Yuuri’s voice came out as barely a whisper, “How’d this end up happening? You and me?”

Viktor hummed softly, “Loneliness?”

The answer hurt more than Yuuri cared to admit, but he knew it was true. They were both lonely, now especially. With Phichit gone, and Chris gone, too, he should’ve expected that to be the answer, that this was nothing more than two people desperate for some affection.

Viktor seemed to notice the uncertainty, his eyes going wide as he rushed to explain, “No, I mean that’s why it happened so suddenly, that’s all! It wouldn’t have happened with just anyone,” His fingers brushed gently along Yuuri’s cheek, making sure brown eyes were looking into blue, “I haven’t really been able to think about anyone but you for a while now.”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, “You’re really special to me. I know we haven’t known each other long, but when I’m with you, it’s the happiest I’ve been since Phichit… disappeared…”

Viktor froze, “…Phichit?”

Yuuri frowned, “Yeah.”

“Your best friend… his name is Phichit? Phichit Chulanont?”

Fear was setting in. He said something wrong. He had to have. He’d made a mistake somewhere along the way, but he didn’t know what it was. Nodding hesitantly, Yuuri let a hand brush against his chest, “Yeah… how’d you know?”

“He’s… on the victim list…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from other commitments to bring you a new chapter of this fic that holds a special place in my heart!

Crying was the obvious response, one that Yuuri defaulted to when Phichit’s death was mentioned. It wasn’t hard to pretend that he had no idea Phichit had been killed. The moment Viktor said ‘victim,’ the tears were stinging at his eyes. Phichit was dead. Another reminder. The world would never let him forget. And now, the walls he had been building up around this part of his life were starting to crumble. Yuuri had convinced himself that maybe, just maybe he’d be able to keep Viktor separate from this, that Viktor would never have to find out the truth about him. Eventually it would all end and they could just be happy.

But Yuuri’s life wasn’t a fairy tale. Things had gone from bad to worse, and though he did have Viktor now, his light in the darkness, he couldn’t be sure how long that would last. The tears slipped down Yuuri’s cheeks as he stared at the blankets in front of him, afraid to look into Viktor’s eyes. Maybe Viktor would be able to see the truth. Worse, he couldn’t bear the thought of Viktor looking at him with pity.

“Yuuri…? Are you okay?” Viktor’s voice was tentative, and Yuuri was sure it was because he already knew the answer.

Yuuri clenched his fists, a shaky breath escaping him as he gathered up the courage to speak, “I-I thought… I thought I could just have this one night, you know?” He sniffed, wiping at his eyes, “Just one night where I could… I could forget all the bad things and just be happy…”

“Oh, Yuuri…” Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms, holding him close and running his fingers soothingly through his hair, “I swear, I’ll find out what happened.”

“That won’t change anything!” Yuuri knew all the answers. He was there, no one could tell him what happened. He knew better than anyone else, and there was nothing that could change it. Yuuri didn’t want theories. He didn’t want Viktor’s best case scenarios, wishes that maybe things could’ve been so much better. Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s chest, listening to the dull pulsing of his heart, a reminder that Viktor was very much alive. Even if Phichit was gone, he still had this, however long he could get it to last, “Finding out won’t bring him back…”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor gently cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands, wiping the tears staining his cheeks, “Please don’t cry. I don’t know how to deal with crying,” Before Yuuri could say anything, he felt gentle kisses brush against his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips, “You’re too cute to be so sad.”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, unshed tears in his eyes. Letting out a watery chuckle, he wrapped his arms loosely around Viktor’s neck, “You’re an idiot.”

“That’s not very nice,” Viktor’s fingers gently brushed through Yuuri’s hair, a silent reminder that he wasn’t alone no matter how much he might feel it. Yuuri just wished it were true. He wished he could stay right there and be a normal person without the fear of Viktor finding out the truth. Viktor would hate him soon enough. Good things like this weren’t meant for people like Yuuri.

“You tell me my best friend is dead and you think a kiss will make it better,” Yuuri sniffled, his arms tightening around Viktor, fear in the back of his mind. What if he lost him? What if someone took Viktor away from him? What if he let go and Viktor disappeared for good? He couldn’t think about the possibility, the pain it would bring, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Hey, it made you smile, didn’t it?” Yuuri felt a kiss pressed to the whorl of his hair. This was all so much more than he deserved. Viktor was so kind, so pure hearted. It didn’t make any sense for him to be interested in someone who had fallen so far from grace. What did Viktor see in him? Yuuri had wracked his brain for an answer that would never come. He’d just gotten lucky. That, and the world was entirely too cruel to give him someone so wonderful, someone he could see himself falling for, only to know that it would always have an expiration date.

“Can I stay here for a little while? You’re not busy with work today, are you?” Yuuri reluctantly pulled away from the hug, wiping the tears from his eyes. This wasn’t a good impression to be making. He’d spent one night with Viktor and already was crying right in front of him. Yuuri didn’t want to think about assassins and bad guys. Not now. He just wanted things to be normal for a little while, to be Viktor’s… boyfriend? Lover? Passionate one-night stand? He didn’t care. It felt good, whatever it was.

Viktor’s smile was bright, and beautiful, and it filled Yuuri with a warmth he had never felt before. Viktor was like sunshine, like a light that brought him reason to carry on, and that smile was a beacon of hope. Yuuri watched in awe as Viktor moved closer, leaving a delicate kiss against his lips. Every touch from Viktor made Yuuri’s heart sing, their lips lingering together as neither of them wanted to pull away. Yuuri felt the pad of Viktor’s thumb against his cheek, a gentle, reassuring touch to his skin, and then their lips parted, soft blue eyes looking at him like he was something far more precious than he felt, “Stay here. I’ll make you breakfast and we can just cuddle for a while. It’ll make you feel better.”

“You can’t cook,” Yuuri pointed out, remembering the home cooked meal that had turned out to be not so home cooked the night before. Even if it was delicious, it definitely wasn’t Viktor’s handiwork.

“I can make breakfast. Trust me,” One last kiss was left on Yuuri’s cheek before Viktor was making his way out of the room, leaving a blushing Yuuri in the middle of a mountain of blankets. As Yuuri watched him leave, his mind lingered on the future, on what could happen. Yuuri made a silent plea to whoever was listening to keep Viktor safe. He knew he couldn’t lose Viktor. Not him.

* * *

 

Yuri wasn’t happy. It wasn’t that rare for him to be at the very least grumpy, but things had been particularly terrible recently. He still wasn’t entirely convinced on their newest recruit. Yuuri Katsuki had a lot to learn, and he didn’t belong in this life, that much was obvious. He didn’t have the nerve for it. Sure, Yuuri had proven that he could kill if he had to, but it was obvious the guilt was eating at him. As long as that was holding him down, Yuri knew there was no way he’d survive. Still, everyone else had agreed. He was outnumbered. All Yuri could do was try to keep him alive for as long as possible and hope that maybe he’d get out before things got too dicey.

Then there was Chris. He’d been asking Yuri for too much lately. Worse, he was trying to keep it all from Seung-gil. Yuri knew the kind of hell he’d be in if the boss found out about what Chris had been making him do. The paperwork wasn’t bad per se. Yuri went through everything and made sure none of their names turned up. They weren’t going to be suspicious in the eyes of the law. It couldn’t be denied that providing information to the police was dangerous, though. Chris said he trusted Viktor Nikiforov, but Yuri wasn’t sure how. No matter what emotional ties there were, Viktor was still the man hunting them down. Their deaths would inevitably be on his hands the moment he found them and brought them in. Yuri wasn’t willing to let that happen.

He may have been young, but Yuri wasn’t naïve. He’d never bloodied his own hands, but he’d always kept the others safe, covering their tracks and ensuring the police never found them. Since the mistake that cost him his own freedom, Yuri had so many VPNs, so many IP changes, constantly switching technology. He’d caused himself to have to hide, he wasn’t willing to be the reason the others got killed, too. Maybe he was just a kid in the eyes of the others, but he took this job seriously. In some ways, it felt like Yuri was Seung-gil’s right hand man; watching over every job, making sure nothing ever went wrong.

Only, it felt like everything was going wrong lately, and he couldn’t stop it, like the world he’d carefully constructed for himself was slowly being chipped away and for once, he didn’t have the answers.

His only solace came in the form of a certain someone he really shouldn’t have had any contact with. Considering all the things Yuri had done to keep them safe, he’d decided long ago to allow himself this one indulgence. After all, without Otabek Altin’s friendship, Yuri wouldn’t have lasted this long. The others all saw him as nothing more than a kid. A smart kid, but a kid nonetheless.

Yuri rested his feet on the desk beside the computer screen, hitting a button on the keyboard and pulling out a bag of freshly baked cherry pirozhki from a nearby drawer. He’d thank Mila for them later in his own way. Taking a bite of the sweet bun, he looked at his friend on the screen, seeing the stoic, barely there smile, “So, when are you going to let me join you guys?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, speaking through a mouthful of the treat, “Too dangerous.”

“This isn’t dangerous already?” He had a point, though Yuri had no intention of admitting it. It’d be nice to have Otabek there, to not have to keep their friendship a secret, but this was already too much danger to be putting him in. Yuri was being selfish just talking to him, “You’re fighting to save everyone in the city. I want to help.”

“You’re helping,” Yuri smiled, and his words were filled with sincerity. These little moments of normalcy made everything better. He could handle things just fine as long as he had these moments where he could just be a kid, where there were no life-threatening consequences, “You doing anything tonight?”

“Yeah,” Yuri frowned, not expecting that answer, “I’m hanging out with this stubborn guy. Wanted criminal, you’ve probably heard of him.”

Yuri laughed, “Good. I’ll bring you some of Mila’s pirozhki. See you tonight, Beka. The usual place.”

Hitting the button on his keyboard to end the video chat, Yuri dropped the bag of treats on the desk. Raising his arms over his head, Yuri stretched his tired muscles. He really did spend too much time sitting in front of those screens, but it wasn’t like there was anything else to do. He’d have to figure out what to say to get permission to leave the base. It wasn’t something most of them needed since they had their trackers in place, but it was different with the wanted posters. Yuri’s face was well known, people were searching for him. The boss would have to believe his reasons for leaving were good enough.

Times were tough as it is. Yuri knew it wasn’t going to be easy to convince him this time. Dropping his feet from the wooden finish, Yuri pushed his chair over to another section of the desk, fingers moving deftly against another keyboard and watching as a screen turned on. The display was of Seung-gil’s office, showing him sat at his desk with a file in hand, his husky relaxing comfortably in the corner. Yuri pressed another button, the microphone in Seung-gil’s room turning on, “I’m going out tonight.”

The sudden intrusion didn’t seem to take Seung-gil by surprised, clearly used to it by now, _“Why didn’t you come here to talk to me about this?”_

“This is easier,” Yuri shrugged despite the boss being unable to see him, “I’ll leave in the cover of dark and I’ll come back before the sun’s up. No one will know.”

 _“Everyone’s on high alert right now. We’re trying to lay low,”_ Seung-gil pointed out, never looking up from the papers in his hands, _“This isn’t the time to be reckless.”_

“You owe me,” Yuri pointed out, trying to keep the frustration from his voice. He knew frustration would only work against him, “I cover everyone’s ass every day, just give me one night.”

 _“Yuri…”_ Seung-gil sighed, dropping the papers to his desk and running a gloved hand through his hair, _“If they find you, they’ll kill you.”_

“That’s no different than any other day,” Yuri was no fool. He knew the dangers, knew that if he was found, he didn’t have the skills that the others did. His talents were all about stealth, about remaining concealed. He didn’t know the first thing about fighting and wouldn’t be able to defend himself if it came down to it. Seung-gil had always been adamant that Yuri remain a child, that he didn’t need to know how to hurt people, and he didn’t need any blood on his hands, “Two hours.”

_“I’m not going to hear the end of it if I say no, am I?”_

“Of course not,” Yuri smiled, knowing he’d already won, “I’ll send out an alert if anything happens.”

_“Yuri.”_

Looking at the screen, he could see Seung-gil looking back into the camera, “Yeah?”

_“Please be careful.”_

* * *

 

There was a part in the middle of the city, a place that was filled with people during the day, but at night felt like a graveyard. There was never anyone there when the sun went down, as though to be there was a danger. Yuri had never really understood it, but it had become the perfect place to meet up with Otabek. Pulling his hood over his head, Yuri stepped into the abandoned park, the cold night air biting at his skin. Yuri always loved the cold. One thing he missed since becoming a shut in for his own safety was the cold breeze of a winter evening. It wasn’t evening, but this was close enough.

Yuri looked around the area, watching as the breeze caressed the leaves in the trees. Being stuck in the base all the time was enough to drive anyone crazy. This was a nice change of pace. Besides, getting to see Otabek would be worth any risk. His best friend had been there for him even before all this madness started, the only one who hadn’t abandoned him. Yuri wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to him, and he wasn’t going to let their friendship fizzle out just because there was a target on his head.

“Hands where I can see ‘em!”

Yuri rolled his eyes as he heard the familiar voice, the same greeting he always seemed to get ever since this began. Turning around, he was faced with his best friend holding a finger gun pointed in his direction, face completely serious, “One of these days I’m going to defend myself and end up hurting you.”

“Nah, you recognise my voice every time,” A small smile cracked on Otabek’s face and he stepped forward, pushing his hands into his pockets, “You been waiting long?”

“Nope, just got here,” Yuri started walking along the path again, Otabek falling into step beside him. Yuri really didn’t need much. Just being able to walk and talk with his best friend like nothing had changed was more than enough. He didn’t have long, he’d promised Seung-gil he wouldn’t stay out, knowing how high the risk factor was right now, but this was worth it. Just a little moment feeling like he and Beka were the only ones in the world. If only that were true. Yuri wasn’t sure he could stand anyone else for long periods of time, anyway.

Handing Otabek a paper bag with pirozhki inside, Yuri led them in circles around the park, talking about anything he could think of. None of it had anything to do with the madness he was stuck in the middle of. Yuri wanted to know about Otabek’s day, about his plans, what he was working on, whether he had any new music for his DJing gig. Otabek never questioned him, knowing that Yuri didn’t want to think about his own mess. These moments between them were about them, not this life he’d stumbled into. That was just the way he liked it.

It was a rustling in the bushes that first attracted Yuri’s attention. At first, he thought maybe it was just the breeze, but the sound wasn’t consistent, it wasn’t right for that. Yuri frowned, pausing in his steps and looking around them cautiously.

“What’s wrong?” Otabek followed Yuri’s gaze before looking back at him, “You okay?”

Yuri took a step in front of Otabek out of instinct, an internal desire to keep his friend safe, “Who’s there!?”

His heart sank as a group of men in military gear stepped out of the shadows, guns trained on them. Yuri should’ve known. He should’ve seen this coming. They were on high alert, like Seung-gil said. Coming here was a mistake, an indulgence. Yuuri knew that now, but there was no way he was going to let anything happen to Beka because of him. His hands were still in his pockets, protecting himself from the cold. He carefully pressed the buttons on his phone, hoping he’d done them in the right order without the aid of sight. His eyes were still trained on the men with guns.

“Yuri…” Otabek didn’t sound scared. His voice was more concerned, “You have to get out of here. I could hold them off…”

“No. You stay there, don’t move until I tell you,” Yuri wanted to be brave, to ignore the fear growing in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know how to defend himself. He didn’t know how to get out of this situation without getting injured, or worse. They had guns. He had nothing. Taking a deep breath, Yuri did the only thing he could do, the one thing he hoped could keep Otabek safe. Stepping forward, he held his hands up in surrender, “I’m the one you want. Leave him alone.”

“Yuri—”

“Shut up, Beka!” He glanced back at his best friend, “You don’t have to die here.”


	13. Chapter 13

The hardest part of Viktor’s day had been working up the self-control to let Yuuri leave that afternoon. It was a mix of concern and want. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri was really okay, but more than that, Viktor wanted Yuuri in his arms, wanted to keep enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Viktor hadn’t gone into things expecting them to end the way they had, but he couldn’t complain about the results. Yuuri was so sweet, so cute, and Viktor could feel himself falling for him more and more with every passing moment that they spent together.

Viktor didn’t believe in love at first sight. He never had. Yuuri was another face in the crowd, but Vicchan had brought them together. He probably never would’ve looked twice otherwise. But maybe life would find a way for them to meet. Because Viktor had never felt as happy as he did when Yuuri was teasing him, his lips curving with that playful smile. The thought of walking by Yuuri and never getting to experience that smile was painful. Believing in love at first sight was beyond him, but maybe he could believe in some kind of fate if it meant he’d have found a way to be with Yuuri even without the assistance of a lost poodle.

At least that aspect of his life was going a bit better than the rest of it. He didn’t have any leads on the assassins. He had a few names, but the moment identities were known, those people became like phantoms. Viktor had seen nothing of any of them since, with the exception of Leo. The only thing Viktor had was the files Chris had given to him moments before he went into hiding. If Viktor was to use that, it would mean trusting them. No matter how he looked at it, they murdered people. Viktor needed answers. More than ever before, he wanted to know why. If the files were true, if there were sick, corrupt people in the shadows this whole time and he’d had no idea.

Sitting at his desk in the precinct, Viktor carefully flipped through the files again and again, scanning through the names, trying to find something he could work with. His gaze fixed to that name again; Phichit Chulanont. He was the last name listed under that particular array of victims. If he was to believe that the victims were listed in order, that would mean Phichit was the last to die before the assassins stepped in and stopped this man themselves. He frowned. Yuuri said finding the truth wouldn’t change anything, and he was right. But Viktor couldn’t just let it sit. He needed to know what happened, he needed that closure. For Yuuri.

Reading through the information, Viktor remembered that case. The Colfield case. It was the case he’d been sent to check out the day he found Vicchan. There had been things about that case that hadn’t made much sense to him. The extra blood patch in that hidden doorway was one of them. Looking at this information, Viktor could come to the conclusion that the blood belonged to Phichit. There was certainly enough there the victim to have bled out. But it still didn’t make sense. By all accounts, this person didn’t give a damn about his victims, and he was taken by surprise. So where was Phichit’s body? There was no body at the crime scene. That was the entire reason that scene had him so puzzled. All that extra blood, but no one to pin it to. Surely if they’d removed the body, they would’ve set to work on clearing the blood, but it was still there. So, if it wasn’t them… did the assassins take Phichit’s body? But why?

Viktor jolted from his thoughts, the sound of his phone ringing beside him catching him off guard. Picking up the phone, he sighed softly, staring at the papers in front of him, wishing the answers would make themselves known, “Detective Nikiforov.”

_“Detective, we’ve got the results from the blood you found at the station.”_

Viktor sat up, his curiosity piqued, “And?”

 _“As you know, we were unable to find any match with the blood found at the Colfield residence,”_ Viktor frowned. He knew. It was yet another frustrating lead that went nowhere _, “The blood you found at the station matches one of the samples found at the crime scene.”_

Viktor paused, processing the information, “Which… which sample?”

_“The sixth. There’s still a sample that we don’t have a match for.”_

Viktor nodded to himself, “Thanks. Let me know if anything else turns up.”

Hanging up, he sighed, resting his head against the back of his chair. It meant one of two things. Either Phichit was still alive and working among the assassins, or one of the assassins was there, was injured at the crime scene. If Phichit was alive, it would’ve been simply idiotic for them to leave his name in the file, so Viktor quickly checked that off as a possibility. They were smarter than that.

They had blood samples from most of the people they already knew. Leo and Mila had a sample taken before they went into hiding. If it was either of them, it would’ve turned up. If Chris had been injured, Viktor would’ve noticed. Not just because he was his best friend. Viktor liked to think he was a good enough detective to know when his friend was hurt. It could’ve been Yuri, but he’d always been more of the technical type, not at all the sort to get his hands dirty. Then again, he was a kid with a temper. With training, anything was possible.

Who did he shoot? Who was it? Viktor needed more names, more leads. From the wounds in the Langston case, it was obvious they had more than one shooter. The shots were all to the head, not at all like Leo’s shooting. Was Chris a good shot? But why would he only just now start killing with a gun? If he was with them long enough to get a hold of those files, shouldn’t he have been killing sooner?

So many questions ran through Viktor’s mind, and none of the threads lined up, nothing could explain to him who it was that was shot, who was at the crime scene. If he could find them, maybe he could get some real answers.

The sound of rushing footsteps outside his office caught Viktor’s attention. He watched as a group ran by, dressed for a battle. That wasn’t something you saw every day. Getting to his feet, he rushed out the door, grabbing the nearest person before they could get by him, “What’s going on?”

“O-Oh, Detective Nikiforov!” The man stood to attention, “There’s reports of a troublemaker in the park. It might be one of those assassins. We’ve been ordered to subdue and detain.”

“What? But I wasn’t informed,” Viktor looked back at the group as they left the precinct, “This is my case, I should be going with you.”

“Those were just our orders, sir,” The officer shrugged, offering an apologetic smile before rushing to catch up with the others.

So many secrets. Things the people above him didn’t seem to want him to know. Viktor hated it. It went against his instincts to let things slide, to not find out the truth. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed the coat from his office, rushing out after the officers. He’d find out what was going on whether they liked it or not.

* * *

 

 

Yuuri sat at the long table in the dining hall. Vicchan was asleep beside him on the wooden finish, something he was sure Seung-gil would berate him for later if he found out, but Yuuri was in too good a mood to care. He’d let the hamsters out of their cage, a moment of relaxation. Two had curled up at Vicchan’s side, the other sitting comfortably on Yuuri’s shoulder. All the while, Yuuri held a warm mug of coffee in hand, a happy sigh leaving his lips as he let himself daydream. For once, his life felt like it wasn’t falling apart.

It had been a few hours since he’d left Viktor’s apartment, the darkness of night already setting in, and Yuuri felt…at peace. It had been a while since they’d been sent out to kill anyone. If he closed his eyes and focused on the night he’d spent with the detective, he could pretend he was completely normal.

“I know that look,” Yuuri glanced up from his steaming coffee mug to see Chris standing nearby, eyebrow raised and sinful smirk on display, “You and Viktor are really hitting things off, huh?”

“I…” Yuuri bit his lip, trying and failing to hide his blush, “It wasn’t planned, okay?”

Chris grinned, his delight obvious as he sidled to take the seat beside him, “Well? Details!”

“You don’t need details,” Yuuri stared down at the mug in his hands, smiling despite himself. He was happy, happier than he’d been in a long time. Even before coming to the Capitol, Yuuri hadn’t felt this good.

Chris hummed softly, reaching out and gently running a finger along the hamster’s back, “He makes you happy. I haven’t seen you smile like that since we found you.”

Yuuri couldn’t deny it. He didn’t want to. Viktor was the first good thing to happen to him in such a long time. There were just so many things that could go wrong, so many things that could take Viktor away from him. It was scary. Yuuri took a sip of his coffee, glancing up at the hamster on his shoulder. He watched at the furry creature sniffed at Chris’ finger before scurrying onto his hand and up his arm, “What if something happens to him?”

“We won’t let it,” Chris spoke without hesitation, carefully plucking the hamster from his shoulder and holding it in his hand, gently rubbing its stomach, “I’m not going to let anything happen to him. And I know you wouldn’t, either. So, Viktor will be fine.”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, “But… what if he finds out about me?”

Chris smiled, watching as the hamster nudged its nose against his finger, “Before, he might’ve been angry. Now? He knows there’s something going on. He’d hear you out.”

“But I’ve killed people,” It was Yuuri’s biggest fear. Deep down, he knew he could keep Viktor safe, especially when Chris wanted the same, but if Viktor found out the truth about him, it could destroy everything. Viktor would never look at him the same again. All this normalcy, this happiness that he’d built up, this world that was outside the chaos, it would all crumble. Yuuri cared too much about Viktor to lose him now.

“Yuuri, Viktor shot you. You think he’s never had to do things he regrets?” Chris held the hamster in the palm of his hand, using the other to slowly rub over it’s head and along it’s back, “He’s a detective. He looks for answers. It’s part of who he is, he can’t handle not knowing why. So, if he finds out about you, he will listen to an explanation. Even if he doesn’t want to, he won’t be able to resist.”

Yuuri knew it was true, that Viktor loved understanding things. But understanding didn’t mean the same as agreeing. Viktor could give him the time of day, only to find out that he is just as disgusted as he thought he’d be. Glancing over, he watched as the hamster in Chris’ hand slowly got more and more comfortable, melting into a puddle in the palm of his hand, “How are you so positive?”

“In this life, you’ve gotta be,” Chris shrugged, holding the hamster up proudly, “Look, flat hamster.”

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head, “Phichit used to do that a lot. They love it.”

“Then we better keep doing it,” Chris smiled, nudging his shoulder against Yuuri’s, “Cheer up. There’s plenty of good in the world, you’ve just gotta look for it.”

_“Everybody get your gear, emergency mission.”_

Yuuri looked up at the intercom in the corner of the room, frowning, “What’s going on?”

Chris sighed, getting to his feet, “Yuri must be in trouble.”

“How do you know that?” Yuuri got up, picking up the hamsters and carefully putting them back in their cage. Just when things were looking up, something had to go and ruin it.

“Because if it wasn’t him, he’d be the one calling us to attention.”

* * *

 

Viktor didn’t know what to expect. He hadn’t been given any information, just that something was happening in the park, and it might have something to do with the assassins. More than that, he knew that they didn’t want him there. There had to be a reason why, a reason for the higher ups trying to keep him away from his own case. What was he missing? What didn’t he know? Leo’s words still haunted him, the thought that maybe he was working for the wrong people, that there was more going on that he didn’t know about. He wasn’t sure if he should believe those files yet, but it was all slowly adding up.

Viktor didn’t rush in like he wanted to. Despite the desire to run to the front lines and take control of the situation, he knew he’d learn more from the shadows. Viktor stayed in the dark, watching the scene before him unfold. There were two boys walking through the park, both young, both just… talking. It didn’t make much sense to Viktor, really. Why call out a squadron for two kids? Especially when they weren’t even doing anything wrong.

Suddenly one of them was calling into the darkness, a voice Viktor recognised. It all started to make sense. Sure enough, the squadron stepped out of the shadows, gun raised at the two of them. Their job was done. Nice and simple. All they had to do was slap the cuffs on their wrists and be on their way. It felt almost painfully easy, but as the boy’s hood fell, it was clear why. Yuri Plisetsky wasn’t a fighter. He obviously hadn’t been trained for this kind of situation. Viktor wasn’t sure whether to worry or be relieved. If he still wasn’t a fighter, it meant that whoever he was staying with, they weren’t bringing a child into the firing lines.

Yuri stepped ahead, his hands up in surrender. It still didn’t make sense. Why wasn’t he told? This was his case, he should’ve been first on the scene, but instead they were sweeping it under the rug. The movement was quick, the boy by Yuri grabbing him and quickly pulling him out of the way as a shot ran out, “He surrendered!”

Viktor’s body ran cold as another shot rang out, this time hitting their target.

“Beka!” Yuri was on his knees by his friend the moment he hit the ground, cradling him in his arms, “I’m the one you want!”

They didn’t shoot Yuri. Instead, his friend’s blood was on their hands, and Viktor couldn’t figure out why. There was no reason to shoot. Yuri had surrendered. And even then, they shot his friend instead. There was no reason. No reason for any of this. Gritting his teeth, Viktor made a move to come out of hiding. If anyone could stop it, it would be him. He had higher authority than those officers. Surely, he could get them to cease fire. They could take Yuri in for questioning, there didn’t need to be any bloodshed.

A shot rang out from nearby, slicing through one of the officer’s arms and causing him to drop his gun. Sure enough, four others appeared at Yuri’s side. All but one had their face covered, but he could see why. There was no reason for Chris to bother hiding who he was anymore. A pang of guilt hit Viktor at the thought of his best friend, of what he’d been all along. Chris was a good person. He knew he was, there had to be more to this.

Before he could think more of anything else, Viktor was rushing towards the group, “Enough! No one has to die today!”

His sudden appearance seemed to take both groups by surprise. They both stopped, turning to look at Viktor. Well, it was a start. He had most of the assassins right there in front of them. He could take them in, but he wasn’t willing to let anyone die for it. No more death. He wouldn’t allow it. Stepping forward, Viktor held out his hands in surrender, “Put down your weapons,” He glanced to the group of officers, shooting a glare in their direction, “All of you!”

Though a hush had descended among them, tensions were high. No one made a move to drop their weapons, all watching Viktor with caution. And just as quickly as the silence had fallen among them, the group of assassins were splitting up, running in different directions. Chris had picked up the injured boy and taken him as he left, and against his better judgment, Viktor made a call he was sure he’d regret, “Split up, don’t let them get away!”

He watched as the officers did as they were told, quickly making a choice of his own and chasing after the assassins. There were plenty of them to choose from. They had all scattered, trying to make it as difficult as possible for them to be caught, but there was only one that he wanted to talk to, one he needed answers from. The one he’d shot in the police station, the one who was at the crime scene. Whoever it was, they could give him some answers.

They were fast, that was for sure. Viktor barely managed to keep up with them. It was made all the more difficult as the assassin jumped obstacles or pushed things in the way in an attempt to slow him down. Viktor was sure he would’ve gotten away, too. If he hadn’t turned into the alleyway, cornering himself. As Viktor stepped into the alley, slowing down to catch his breath, he watched the assassin look around desperately for an escape. But there wasn’t one.

“End of the line,” Viktor held up his hands, surrendering the moment the assassin turned back, gun trained on him, “Relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then let me go,” The voice was muffled behind a scarf, but Viktor knew it was familiar.

The darkness made seeing the assassin’s face all the more difficult, so Viktor did the only thing he could think to do; he stepped closer, “I just want to talk. About the files Chris gave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Yuuri's gotten himself in a pickle D:


	14. Chapter 14

Yuuri thought he’d been through the scariest moments of his life, that nothing could compare to that maze. He had no idea he could feel even more afraid. Yuuri stood in the alley at a loss for what to do. If he knew the city better, this wouldn’t have happened. There was no way out. Turning back and seeing Viktor standing in his way, he felt his heart sink. There was no escape. This was it. Viktor would find out who he was, and either kill him, or arrest him. Either way, Yuuri was a dead man. Aiming the gun in Viktor’s direction made Yuuri feel sick, wrong. But it was the only leverage he had.

“Those files should tell you everything,” Yuuri took a step back as Viktor moved closer, fear fuelling his every move. He couldn’t let Viktor close. Viktor couldn’t know who he was. But Yuuri couldn’t hurt him, either. He didn’t have it in himself to do it. The only people they hurt were bad, and Yuuri had never seen a bad side of Viktor. There wasn’t a bad bone in his body, and Yuuri couldn’t stand the thought of bringing him any pain.

“You haven’t been doing this for long, have you?” Viktor seemed to take the faltering of Yuuri’s aim as confirmation, “Leo doesn’t shoot like you. Your shots are new. Why are you doing this?”

Yuuri couldn’t say anything. The only answer he had would tell Viktor exactly who he was, and no matter how desperate this situation was, he wasn’t willing to tell Viktor. There was still a chance to get away. There had to be. As Viktor stepped forward, Yuuri gritted his teeth, pointing the gun to the ground in front of him and firing, “Stay back!”

Viktor paused for barely a moment, slowly taking another step closer. He tilted his head as if trying to take a closer look at Yuuri, to see the face obscured by the hood and the scarf. It was dark, he wouldn’t be able to tell. That’s what Yuuri kept telling himself, “You aren’t going to shoot me,” Viktor’s smile was gentle, warm, and so enticing; the smile that always broke down Yuuri’s walls, “You only hurt the bad guys, right?”

Tears stung at Yuuri’s eyes as a feeling of helplessness washed over him. Viktor knew. Viktor knew he couldn’t hurt him. As long as Viktor knew that, he could do whatever he wanted, get as close as he wanted. “Viktor, please…” His name fell from Yuuri’s lips like a prayer, voice barely a whisper as he stared at the ground in front of him, gun going slack in his hand.

Viktor froze, staring at Yuuri as though he could see right through him. The cold night air bit at Yuuri’s skin as he stared back, unsure of what to expect, what to do. He should’ve been prepared for this. The others would’ve told him to shoot Viktor and run, but he couldn’t. Even if it was just to wound, Yuuri couldn’t stand it, the guilt would kill him. Viktor took another step closer, Yuuri stepping back. He flinched as his back hit the wall. There was no where else for him to go. This was it.

“Tell me one thing,” Viktor tried again, eyes filled with kindness, a look Yuuri could never resist, “Who should I be fighting for?”

“What?” Yuuri frowned, taken off guard by the question. Did Viktor really expect him to say anyone other than them? Constantly fighting against him was the worst part of all of this, but it couldn’t be as simple as telling him to fight against the people he worked for, “I…I can’t make that decision for you. We have our reasons. You have yours.”

Viktor nodded to himself, seeming to think over the words carefully. Was it a test? Yuuri watched Victor carefully, the wind gently moving through silver hair. He was beautiful. Always beautiful, and forever out of Yuuri’s reach. Yuuri was sure his heart had stopped as Viktor stepped aside, gesturing for Yuuri to leave, “Take the back alleys, but don’t get yourself in another dead end. The others won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“…You’re letting me go?”

“I owe you one. Can’t imagine that bullet to your arm was much fun,” Viktor smirked, playful, endearing. Yuuri was reminded of the way he danced, the way Viktor made mistakes just to hold him closer. Teasing, radiant, but always kind, “Besides, I saw them shoot an innocent kid today. Kinda puts things in perspective, you know?”

Yuuri hesitantly took a few steps forward, trying to figure out whether or not this was a trap. Passing by Viktor without pause, he glanced back at the detective, “Be careful.”

Before he could think of more reasons to stay, and there were so many, Yuuri was rushing down the streets, taking Viktor’s advice and sticking to the back alleys as much as he could. It was difficult trying to find his way through a city he was still learning his way around without getting caught. Every time he saw a light, Yuuri was scurrying around a corner, finding safety in the shadows. The city felt dead at night, not a person to be seen. Maybe it was because of the assassins prowling the streets, but Yuuri liked to think it was because they wanted to stay out of the way, to let them work. Less witnesses to their crimes meant they could get away with so much more, and every person he’d met in the Capitol had been more accepting of the assassins than they wanted the authorities to know.

Yuuri’s heart raced as he felt the vibration in his pocket, pulling out his phone and checking the caller ID. Chris. At least he knew Chris was alright. Finding a safe place to lay low, Yuuri stopped to catch his breath, answering the call and pressing the phone to his ear, “You okay?”

_“Alive. Where are you? You’re the only one who hasn’t made it back to base.”_

Yuuri chewed his lip nervously, “Viktor cornered me, but he let me go.”

 _“…Are you okay? Did he recognise you?”_ Chris sounded almost as worried as Yuuri was, only serving to fuel his nerves.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. He didn’t say anything, and he didn’t hurt me. He… he just wanted to know about those files,” Yuuri looked around himself, fear still coursing through him. If anyone saw him, he’d be dead. He knew it, “Is Yuri’s friend okay?”

 _“We don’t know yet. They got my shoulder and grazed Sara’s leg, but Mila’s making Yuri’s friend top priority,”_ Chris sighed sadly, _“He lost a lot of blood, but he’s a fighter. All we can do is wait and trust Mila.”_

Yuuri peered out from the alley, seeing the coast was clear and started heading towards the base. He wasn’t far now; the edge of the city was nearby. Once he got there, he was home free, “I’ll be back soon. Just take care of Yuri.”

He knew exactly how Yuri was feeling; the fear, the uncertainty, and the guilt. Yuri needed people to take care of him now more than ever, but he was probably pushing people away like he always did. If he was back at base, Yuuri would’ve stayed by his side, but as it was, he had to find his way out of the city without getting caught. Yuuri stopped as he saw another light, quickly running into the shadows once more.

There was a scuffle on the other end of the phone, Chris protesting as the phone was taken away from him, _“Yuuri, where are you?”_

Seung-gil’s voice was obvious, commanding and a little bit desperate. Peering around the corner, Yuuri could see another officer down the street, their light guiding them as they went. He bit his lip, moving further into the shadows before he spoke, voice barely above a whisper, “Heading back to base. Give me ten minutes.”

Ten minutes was a stretch, especially if the police were as vigilant as they seemed to be. He’d have to run and not stop once he got out of the city if he wanted to make that deadline, but Yuuri wasn’t sure who to be more afraid of; the police or Seung-gil. He decided it would be better to avoid the wrath of both.

_“Stay where you are. I have a job for you.”_

Yuuri frowned, “What? Shouldn’t we be laying low?” They’d just upset a group of officers who were now out for blood. Sure, Viktor had let Yuuri go, but he was lucky. The others wouldn’t be so kind. Yuuri had to get out of there quickly. There couldn’t be anymore jobs necessary for him right now. Especially a job to be doing all on his own.

 _“Stay the night with Detective Nikiforov_ ,” It was probably the best order Seung-gil could possibly have given to him, _“Find out what he knows and how close he is to tracking us down.”_

Yuuri felt his heart sink. That was a task he knew Seung-gil would ask him to do eventually, but something he’d been avoiding. His relationship with Viktor wasn’t anything to do with this chaos. He wanted to keep it as separate as possible, but he couldn’t deny it was helpful to be close to the detective in charge of arresting them. Yuuri didn’t want to use Viktor. The thought that Viktor would find out the truth and think Yuuri was just using him was at the forefront of his mind, “But… if he sees me like this, he’ll know right away.”

_“Ditch the scarf and the hood. He won’t know.”_

Yuuri looked down at himself. Without either, he’d look like any other citizen. It might even be enough to fool the officers on patrol if he was lucky. He’d have to move quickly to Viktor’s apartment just in case. They’d already shot one civilian already. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri tried to calm his nerves, “And the gun?”

 _“Yes, ditch it all, go and stay with him,”_ Seung-gil’s voice betrayed his emotions, a sliver of fear seeping through, _“We need this information to stay alive.”_

“Okay,” Yuuri couldn’t say no. He wouldn’t try to pull any information from Viktor. But if he learned any, it would just be a perk of being so close to him. That’s what he was telling himself at least. It made it a lot easier to avoid the guilt if he thought like that.

 _“We’re counting on you,”_ Seung-gil hung up before Yuuri had a chance to say anything more, leaving him with those words, that guilt. They were all counting on him to get information from Viktor, information Yuuri didn’t want. He just wanted to be Viktor’s boyfriend, to be the one who made him smile, the one who got to fall into his arms and listen to his addictive laughter. Yuuri never wanted any of this.

Tugging off his hoodie, he wrapped the gun in the fabric, throwing it into a nearby dumpster along with the scarf. He was back to looking like an every day citizen, though a very cold one in the chill of the night air. Looking around the corner again, he saw that the lights had gone, that he was once again alone. Viktor’s apartment was in the centre of the city, so it would take him time to get there, and he didn’t doubt for a moment that there would be police all over the place near the centre of the Capitol. It wouldn’t be easy to get back to Viktor’s place unnoticed. Even if he did, he couldn’t be sure that Viktor would even be there after all the insanity of the night so far.

Yuuri stepped out onto the footpath, walking in the direction of Viktor’s apartment and dialling his number. Maybe he’d get lucky. It took only one ring for Viktor to answer, sounding almost frantic on the other end, _“Why are you calling me?”_

He felt like he was being scolded, like a child who had stolen a cookie from the jar. It was unexpected, not a voice he’d ever heard from Viktor before. Yuuri was suddenly feeling very small. Maybe this was all a big mistake. Tonight was definitely not a good night for this, “I couldn’t sleep. Sorry, I can call back in the morning.”

Seung-gil couldn’t argue with that, really. He couldn’t push himself on Viktor, couldn’t force his company. If Viktor didn’t want him around, then it would only be stranger for Yuuri to push the subject. Yuuri could hear Viktor sigh, could picture him running those slender fingers through his hair the way he did when he was anxious, _“No, I just thought… never mind,”_ He’d never sounded so uncertain before. Yuuri wondered idly if it was his fault, _“Sorry. Crazy night.”_

“You think I could come over? I know we only spent last night together, and I don’t really know what we are or anything, but…” Yuuri trailed off, realising he was rambling, “I thought maybe you’d be able to help me sleep.”

 _“Yuuri… falling asleep with you sounds amazing, but it’s dangerous in the city right now,”_ He could hear the regret in Viktor’s voice, “ _You should stay home, stay safe.”_

Yuuri looked around him, seeing that he was still alone on the street, “Really? It’s quiet where I am right now. I could be at your apartment in five minutes.”

 _“You’re on the street?”_ Viktor paused, _“Where are you? I’ll pick you up.”_

Yuuri looked around himself, smiling as he caught sight of a particular storefront, “Outside your favourite coffee place.”

 _“Stay there. I won’t be long,”_ Yuuri could hear a car door on the other end of the line, _“Try not to be seen by anyone other than me.”_

Viktor hung up before Yuuri could say anything more. Everyone seemed to be in a rush that night, and Yuuri suddenly felt very alone in a city that was hunting him down. They weren’t expecting him back at the base. If anything happened, they’d never know. He just had to hope that Viktor would get to him before anyone else did.

There were occasionally lights nearby, creating a fear within Yuuri and a need to hide. They never reached the street, but he knew he wasn’t safe. As long as he was out in the open, he could be killed in an instant. Viktor was right. They shot Yuri’s friend as if it were nothing. They wouldn’t hesitate to shoot Yuuri, too.

The time seemed to stretch on, never ending and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his middle. It wasn’t the cold night air chilling him to the bone, it was the fear of the unknown. What felt like an eternally was only a few minutes, and suddenly Yuuri was being illuminated. The fear started to grow, he’d been seen. His breath caught in his throat when he realised it was just Viktor, the car pulling to a stop in front of him. Before he had a chance to step forward, Viktor was out of the car and at his side, hands gently rested on Yuuri’s arms, “Are you okay? Did anyone see you?”

Yuuri offered Viktor a small smile, unable to help himself. It felt so nice to have someone worrying about him, to be able to be close to Viktor without fear of him realising who he was. Yuuri reached for Viktor’s hand, resting his own against it, “I’m fine. Are you okay? You’re all worked up.”

This was his fault. There was no getting around it. Viktor was stressed, running around the city and chasing after them all. He was making moral choices he shouldn’t have to make. All because of Yuuri. More than anything, Yuuri wished he could take it away, wished he could just make things easier for him, but Viktor would only be in more danger if he knew the whole truth. Though Yuuri and Chris trusted him, Seung-gil didn’t.

“I’m fine. It’s just been a long night,” Viktor looked Yuuri over, taking in the simple shirt and jeans he was wearing, “Aren’t you cold?”

Adrenaline had been fuelling him up until that point, keeping Yuuri warm and on guard, but with Viktor pointing it out, he started to realise just how cold it was, “Oh. I was gonna go for a run, I didn’t realise how cold it was.”

“Here,” Viktor took a step back, slipping the long trench coat from his shoulders and wrapping it around Yuuri, “That’ll do ‘till we get you back to my place. Come on, we should get going.”

It felt like he was floating on a cloud as Yuuri held the warm coat around himself. Viktor opened the door for him and Yuuri slipped into the car, letting himself nuzzle into the fabric, taking a deep breath and letting out a content sigh. It smelt like Viktor, a wonderful smell he was becoming all too familiar with. His movements were automatic as he slipped on the seatbelt, pulling the coat back around himself and slipping himself so deep into it, only his eyes and a tuft of dark hair could be seen peaking from the neck.

Viktor chuckled as he glanced at Yuuri, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mhm,” Yuuri’s voice was muffled by the material, “I get to wear Detective Nikiforov’s coat.”

Viktor laughed, starting the car and heading towards his apartment, “It really is quite the honour. I don’t let just anyone wear it, you know?”

“Oh yeah? Who’s it reserved for, then?” The car was warm, the coat serving to erase all the fear from Yuuri’s mind. He was safe with Viktor. No one could hurt him as long as they were together. It had nothing to do with Viktor’s authority. Yuuri simply felt as though Viktor would protect him regardless. It was naïve and a little stupid. If Viktor knew the truth, no doubt he’d be just as much a threat for Yuuri as anyone else, but a guy could dream.

“It’s a special… boyfriend privilege,” A gasp left Yuuri’s lips before he could stop it, staring at Viktor in wonder. It may have been dark, but the tinge of cherry-red on Viktor’s skin was impossible to miss. Viktor cleared his throat, obviously trying to compose himself and gather his next words, “So, if you’re not my boyfriend, you’re gonna have to take it off. I don’t make the rules.”

Yuuri looked down at the coat wrapped around him, “Is that an ultimatum?” He teased.

“What? No! No, no, no. I just… I mean, I wasn’t saying you had to be my boyfriend. Not that it wouldn’t be nice if you were… but I wouldn’t force you! I just thought…” Viktor stammered, his words trailing off as he realised he was rambling, “I can make an exception for you.”

Yuuri chuckled, hugging the coat to himself, “You don’t need to make any exceptions.”

“…Really?”

Yuuri gently picked at the coat, enjoying the warm feeling that was encircling his entire being, “Yeah. It would’ve been nice if you’d sprung this on me when I could kiss you without risking a car accident, but yeah.”

“Well, luckily for you, we’re not far from the apartment.”

* * *

 

Yuuri made a mental note to thank Seung-gil later. Being ordered to stay with Viktor couldn’t have been better. Maybe his reasons weren’t as sincere as Yuuri would’ve liked, but laying on the couch in Viktor’s arms, feeling slender fingers gently card through his hair, Yuuri couldn’t possibly imagine a better way to end an evening. Especially after escaping all those police. Seung-gil’s words were playing in his mind, the thought that the lives of everyone relied on him finding out what Viktor knew. Eyes closed, a content sigh leaving his lips, Yuuri mumbled softly, “Was work okay? You seemed so flustered when I called.”

Viktor’s fingers paused in Yuuri’s hair and he immediately regretted saying anything. But just as quickly as they stopped, they were moving again, Viktor’s voice soft in the quiet of the apartment, “There was a bit of a scare with those assassins.”

He never talked about his work. Viktor kept it to himself, or wanted to talk about other things, but it seemed so easy all of a sudden. Yuuri had thought maybe he just wasn’t allowed to talk about it, so he avoided it whenever it was brought up, but this time, the words fell from his mouth without a second thought. Yuuri looked up at Viktor, his lips brushing against his jaw as he spoke, “Is that why you were so worried about me?”

Viktor smiled, tilting his head to leave a quick kiss on Yuuri’s skin, “They weren’t really using their best judgment. Anyone walking around in the middle of the night was seen as a threat. I didn’t want them to hurt you.”

Fingers moved delicately along Yuuri’s arm, skin tingling under Viktor’s gentle touch. Something so simple, and it still lit a fire in Yuuri, made him want to be as close to Viktor as he possibly could. Yuuri gently nudged his nose against Viktor’s jaw, humming softly, “I saw some lights, but no one came by. Just you.”

“Good,” Viktor smiled, blue eyes gentle as he looked back at Yuuri, “Can I ask you something?”

“Mhm, anything,” Yuuri had never felt so at ease with anyone before. It felt simple, the answer would always be yes. He’d tell Viktor anything he asked.

“If you met one of the assassins… what would you do?”

Yuuri paused in thought. It was a difficult question to answer under the circumstances. Yuuri had met them, met all of them. They had saved his life and taken care of him. They gave him a place to live, food, and companionship. For all the terrors he’d faced since coming to the Capitol, he knew he was lucky to have them. After a moment, Yuuri chuckled nervously, “I don’t know much about them. I haven’t been here long, but I’d probably run. Just in case.”

Viktor nodded thoughtfully, gently tangling a lock of Yuuri’s hair around his finger, “I met one tonight. He didn’t seem to know the city, either. Got himself cornered.”

Suddenly, Yuuri’s heart was pounding in his chest, the fear rising, “You… weren’t hurt, were you?”

“No, he was harmless,” Viktor murmured. Yuuri wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended, “Where’d you get your glasses?”

Yuuri frowned, “What? I don’t know, I’ve had them forever.”

Viktor hummed softly, “He had glasses like yours. I couldn’t see the colour, though. It was dark. I thought maybe you might be able to help me track down where he got them.”

“O-Oh,” Yuuri took a shaky breath, “There’s a lot of people with glasses like mine. They’re nothing special.”

“Mm maybe, but they look good on you,” Viktor smiled, pulling Yuuri closer and kissing him gently.

Yuuri felt the fear start to drain away as their lips lingered against each other, soft and delicate, fitting together like a puzzle piece. Thoughts of Viktor finding the truth faded away as Yuuri reached out, caressing Viktor’s cheek and smiling against his lips.

Feeling so warm and safe, Yuuri didn’t notice the way Viktor’s fingers traced circles around the wound on his arm.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuuri trusted Viktor completely. It was obvious he did. An assassin wouldn’t just volunteer to stay with a detective, wouldn’t lower his guard and fall asleep with him unless he had full faith that nothing bad would happen. When Viktor thought about that, he didn’t know whether to feel happy or guilty. He watched the sleeping figure of Yuuri in bed beside him, hair a mess, long lashes resting against his cheeks. Yuuri was stunning even as he slept. His breaths were deep, slow and steady, and if Viktor listened close enough, he could hear the barely-there hints of a snore. So comfortable, so beautiful. Viktor had an angel in his bed. And that’s why none of this made sense.

Viktor could honestly say he’d never met anyone more harmless than Yuuri. But he couldn’t deny that all the pieces fit together. Whoever he shot was with Phichit when he died. They didn’t know the city well, and they wore glasses just like Yuuri’s. Viktor ran his fingers along Yuuri’s arm and over the healing mark left behind by a bullet. His bullet. Even without all that proof, hearing his name from Yuuri’s lips in that alleyway, that was proof enough. This was real. Yuuri was one of them. But, if that was true, then the files Chris gave him were true. There were monsters living in the Capitol.

Viktor brushed the pad of his thumb over the mark on Yuuri’s arm. It still hadn’t completely healed, but he didn’t need to bandage it, so that was better than nothing. Viktor still couldn’t believe it. He’d shot Yuuri. Beautiful, sweet, pure hearted Yuuri had been in his firing line. Viktor wasn’t willing to believe that Yuuri was a monster, that he killed without question. If nothing else, every interaction he’d had with Yuuri had been the exact opposite of that. Yuuri had tried not to shoot him every time they met as adversaries. It was always warning shots, never so much as nicking Viktor’s skin with a stray bullet. Yuuri could’ve killed him in that alley. It would’ve been so easy, just squeeze the trigger and Viktor’s life would’ve ended. But Yuuri didn’t seem to even consider it.

Despite knowing what Yuuri was, seeing him so innocently sleeping in his bed, Viktor felt compelled to protect him. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. Ordinarily, he’d have cuffed Yuuri by now and taken him to the station, but things were different. Things felt… wrong. Like there was a shadow hovering over the city he loved so much, and Yuuri was his key to fixing it. They weren’t the bad guys. They couldn’t be. But Viktor needed more information if he was going to put a stop to this madness.

Slender fingers moved delicately through Yuuri’s hair, brushing it back and watching as Yuuri seemed to melt under Viktor’s touch even as he slept. A soft, content sigh left Yuuri’s lips as he nuzzled against the pillows. How could anyone be so cute? Viktor carefully leaned over Yuuri, taking his phone from the bedside table. The guilt was immediate, but his intentions were pure. Viktor didn’t just want to put a stop to this. He wanted to help Yuuri, to save him from this dark world he’d found himself in.

Viktor carefully slipped off the bed and out of the room. The last thing he needed was for Yuuri to catch him looking through his phone. That was something he didn’t want to have to attempt to explain. Looking down at Yuuri’s phone, Viktor smiled as the display lit up, showing a picture of Vicchan with three hamsters sprawled around him. Sliding his thumb over the screen was all it took to unlock it. Yuuri hadn’t bothered with passwords. He really didn’t think he had anything to hide. Sighing to himself, Viktor went straight to contacts. That was all he needed. He wasn’t going to pry into anything else.

It seemed that Yuuri had at least attempted to conceal his contacts but knowing who he was staying with made it a little easier to figure out who they were. The first on the list was ‘Boss’. Viktor didn’t know who Yuuri worked for. It was something he’d been trying to figure out for a long time; who was leading the assassins. But that wasn’t who he needed to contact. Next was ‘Casanova’. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that was Chris. Rolling his eyes, Viktor scrolled down, pausing when he saw the contact, ‘Detective Charming’. He bit his lip, staring at his number saved in Yuuri’s phone and smiling to himself. This was real. Any thoughts that Yuuri was just using him went out the window when he saw that, saw that Yuuri was calling him sweet things even behind his back.

More names appeared in Yuuri’s phone; Fruit Ninja, Grumpy Cat, Hamster Boy, James Bond, Night Nurse, and the strangest of all, Sulfur Argon Radium. The only normal name in the list was his parents, but it didn’t matter. Viktor could tell who the person he needed was. Scrolling back up through the numbers, Viktor swiped his finger over the screen, dialling Chris’ number.

He waited. And waited. Anticipation was bubbling within him for many reasons. Viktor had to move fast. He didn’t want Yuuri waking up and catching him on his phone. But he also wasn’t sure what he’d say. It felt so strange to be against Chris. But he wasn’t. Not really. Because as long as Chris was on Yuuri’s side, they wanted the same things.

Finally, his best friend’s familiar voice came through the phone, not even bothering to say hello, _“Having fun with Viktor? Hope you’re not doing anything I wouldn’t do.”_

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do,” Viktor retorted, leaning against the wall and sighing softly, “Hey, Chris.”

 _“Viktor…”_ Chris seemed genuinely surprised, but his voice remained calm, _“Where’s Yuuri?”_

“Sleeping. I need to talk to you.”

 _“Well, that explains the phone call,”_ Chris hummed. Viktor could hear his rapid steps, a door closing a moment later, _“What do you want?”_

“Answers. You’re not just killing random bad guys. That’s not how you work,” Viktor had known Chris for so long, it felt strange to be questioning him, “What’s the end goal?”

 _“Finally asking the right questions,”_ Viktor could practically hear Chris’ smug smile, _“Someone above you is taking money to keep these people safe. We take them out, all of this ends.”_

“And you gave me those files because…”

 _“You’re our best bet at figuring out who it is and getting close to them,”_ Chris finished his thought, sighing softly, _“Right now, Yuuri and I are the only ones who trust you. Lay low. Be careful, but if you can get that information, you could finish this. No one else would have to die.”_

“Alright,” Viktor nodded to himself, pushing himself off the wall and gently pacing around the room, “You won’t have to hide for much longer. I promise.”

 _“With you on the case, I have no doubts,”_ Chris chuckled, _“And Viktor. About Yuuri.”_

Viktor frowned, “What about him?”

_“He really cares about you. This isn’t some excuse to get information from you. He’s so scared you’ll hate him when you find out.”_

Viktor smiled. He knew he should’ve brought Yuuri into the station, that he could lose his job if they found out who Yuuri was. But Viktor had let his guard down around Yuuri so many times and had never been hurt. If Yuuri wanted him dead, he’d be dead. The way Yuuri looked at him, eyes sparkling and smile bright like the sun, Viktor knew that the feelings were real, that who they were was nothing more than the world’s way of being cruel, “I know. Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

_“Good. I’ll hold you to that.”_

Viktor sighed softly, looking back at the bedroom door. They were on borrowed time. They didn’t know how long they would have before things all started to go wrong. As long as this was happening, people were suffering. They were dying. Viktor couldn’t let it happen anymore, and selfishly, he wanted to get Yuuri out of it as soon as he could.

Doing his best to remain quiet, Viktor made his way back into the bedroom, noting that Yuuri had moved in his sleep, cuddling the pillow to his chest. He was sure he’d never seen anything so cute, with the possible exception of Makkachin the day he brought him home. Carefully, Viktor placed Yuuri’s phone back where he’d found it, crawling back into the bed and brushing his fingers gently along Yuuri’s arm, his voice soft in the quiet of the apartment, “Hey, let me in on the cuddling.”

Yuuri mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling into the pillow. Viktor could only smile as he watched this treasure snuggling into his bed, making himself comfortable. Shifting himself closer, Viktor tangled his fingers gently through Yuuri’s hair, taking the quiet moment to drink in every detail of Yuuri; the shade of his skin, the line of his jaw, the way his body gently rose and fell with each breath. Viktor was mesmerised.

Closing the distance between them, Viktor brushed their lips together for just a moment, smiling fondly as the touch seemed to stir him, Yuuri’s eyelashes gently fluttering as he got used to the light of a new day, “Mm Viktor?”

His voice was still deep with sleep, warm eyes half lidded. Viktor grinned, “Hey, sleepyhead. Thought you’d never wake up.”

“Wha…? What time is it?” Yuuri rubbed tiredly at his eyes, making no move to get up from the comfortable nest he’d made in the bed.

“A little after midday. I have to get going soon.”

Yuuri whined softly, shuffling across the bed and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist, his head nestled comfortably against his chest, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Viktor’s fingers ran delicately along Yuuri’s back, leaving a gentle kiss to the top of his head, “You looked so comfortable. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“But now we don’t get as much time together,” Yuuri looked up at Viktor, big brown eyes so soft. Viktor felt his heart melting just looking at him. Yuuri pulled Viktor into another gentle kiss, letting their lips linger together. Viktor didn’t want the moment to end, wanted more than anything to just indulge himself and be close to Yuuri. Soaking in each other’s warmth, breathing in each other’s breath, Yuuri nudged their noses together, smiling shyly, “Stay a little while longer. You could call in sick.”

Viktor could feel his resolve crumbling just looking at him, seeing that sweet smile, feeling his warm embrace. There wouldn’t be anything wrong with it; an extra day having Yuuri all to himself before he dug deep into the skeletons hidden in the closet of the city. Viktor gently brushed a strand of hair from Yuuri’s eyes, allowing himself a moment of intemperance as he captured Yuuri’s lips with his own. Yuuri’s lips were always soft, fitting his own like a puzzle piece, like Yuuri was the one thing missing from his life for all these years. And maybe he was.

There was nothing that could change his mind about this. He was in too deep, too taken by his feelings. Yuuri had a hold of his heart, and Viktor gave it willingly. He’d argue that Yuuri tasted like sunshine, like happiness. Like home. It was like Viktor had been lost in the desert, dying of a thirst that only Yuuri could satisfy. Viktor wanted him close, needed him. The very thought of letting him go, the possibility of him going out into the world and getting himself hurt was driving him crazy. If it were up to him, Yuuri would stay right there until all this madness was over. But it wasn’t. All he could do was show Yuuri all the love he deserved.

Viktor’s lips parted against Yuuri’s without a second thought as he became more awake, more passionate, and just as starved for affection as Viktor was. He felt more than noticed the way Yuuri shifted his weight until Viktor was pinned beneath him, gentle fingers brushing over his chest. Would it be so bad to stay there all day? To let Yuuri do whatever he wanted to him? It was what he wanted. More than anything in the world, he wanted to stay right there in Yuuri’s arms. But Yuuri’s safety was more important. Finding the truth was more important.

Viktor gently grazed his teeth against Yuuri’s lip, tugging softly as he pulled away, earning a whine of disapproval, “I really have to go.”

“How many more kisses would it take to convince you?” Yuuri’s voice was just as low as it had been before, but for a different reason, and Viktor could feel that resolve to do what was right waning. It didn’t help that Yuuri was brushing gentle kisses along his jaw. Viktor could feel his smile against his skin.

“Oh, you’ve already convinced me, and this is all I’m going to be thinking about all day, but I can’t,” Viktor sighed sadly, resting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and pushing him away just enough to sit up, “Raincheck?”

Yuuri sighed sadly, leaning closer and stealing one more kiss, “Yeah, okay. I guess I should go, too.”

Viktor smiled apologetically, slipping out from under Yuuri and getting to his feet, “Call me later today? Please?”

The smile he received in return was answer enough, “Of course,” Yuuri made no attempt to move, instead watching as Viktor got changed, “Hey, um… I wanted to ask you something.”

Viktor frowned, tilting his head as he watched him, “Sounds serious.”

“No, I was just wondering… are you close to figuring out who the assassins are?” Yuuri chewed his lip nervously, “I-I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. You’re probably not allowed, I just figured maybe we’d get to spend more time together once you solve the case…”

Viktor wasn’t sure what Yuuri was asking, especially now that he knew the truth about him. Was Yuuri trying to determine if he was safe? Did he really think Viktor would turn him in? The only reason he hadn’t told Yuuri that he knew was because he needed Yuuri to keep acting naturally, that Yuuri knowing the truth could blow the cover he had. He knew Chris could handle it, but Yuuri wasn’t meant for this life. None of this was him.

Viktor moved closer, kissing Yuuri’s cheek and enjoying the rosy glow that appeared on his skin moments later, “I’m gonna make sure the city’s safe. All of this will be over soon, and I’ll go back to boring cases. We’ll have all the time in the world together, I promise.”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, nodding hesitantly, “Right. Okay…”

* * *

 

Yuuri couldn’t deny it had been the perfect start for his day, even if he had slept in. Waking up in Viktor’s bed was nice. Waking up to a kiss was even nicer. It all still felt a little surreal. He and Viktor were officially a couple. They were really doing this, and Yuuri knew how dangerous it was, but he didn’t care. He was happy. Really, truly happy in a way he hadn’t been in so long. For all the things he was doing to help the city, things he’d have to live with for the rest of his life, surely Yuuri was allowed this one thing. That’s what he continued to tell himself at least.

But life was cruel, and there was a thought in the back of his mind that something was going to ruin this. Something always did. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but he knew something was going to go wrong. It always did. Or maybe he was just being a pessimist. Maybe his anxiety was getting the best of him. Maybe Viktor would stay with him no matter what happened. His words ran through Yuuri’s head as he walked up the hidden trail that lead to the base. Viktor said he’d put an end to this, that the city would be safe. What did he mean? Would he kill the assassins? Just lock them away? There were still so many things he wasn’t sure of.

As the base came into view, Yuuri could see Chris waiting outside for him. He didn’t know why he wasn’t expecting it, really. Ever since he’d gotten close to the detective, Yuuri was Chris’ link to him. Chris had been spending much more time at his side. Not that Yuuri minded, of course. It was nice that there was at least one other person who cared about Viktor as much as he did. Chris smiled, taking a few steps towards Yuuri and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “Have fun on your little assignment? You really took one for the team.”

“Shut up,” Yuuri couldn’t hide his smile, averting his gaze instead as Chris’ laughter filled the air.

“Come on, boss wants to see you.”

“Of course he does,” Yuuri sighed, letting Chris guide him down the familiar halls. It reminded him of his first time walking through those halls. He may have gotten used to it, even calling it home after all this time, he was reminded of that feeling of foreboding. Yuuri didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t know what Seung-gil was going to do. The only thing that was obvious was how desperate things were getting. Chris’ right arm was bandaged from the chaos the night before. Yuuri could only guess how Yuri’s friend was doing. They needed answers, and they needed them soon if they were going to put an end to all of this.

Standing face to face with his boss, Yuuri was met with the same stoic look he’d become so used to. Seung-gil remained impossible to read, one of the many reasons Yuuri had been so intimidated by him in the first place. He just wished it were easier to understand what he was thinking.

Seung-gil frowned, watching Yuuri closely, “Did you get any information?”

“Uh, not much,” Yuuri admitted, rubbing his arm as the nerves started to creep in, “Viktor just said that he’d make the city safe, and that all of this would be over soon.”

It was vague, and Yuuri couldn’t help but think maybe it meant he had a lead. A good one. Because Viktor hadn’t said anything about closing the case in all the time he’d known him, but now he seemed certain. He had even promised Yuuri that it would be over.

Seung-gil nodded, contemplating the information, “Yuuri.”

“Y-Yes, sir?” Yuuri felt Chris gently squeeze him in reassurance, his arm still wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“When you joined us, you agreed to follow my orders, didn’t you?”

Yuuri froze. Had he done something wrong? Was it not enough information? Yuuri didn’t want to push for more. It felt wrong to even try. Viktor wasn’t a tool to benefit them. Yuuri didn’t want to have to use their relationship to find information, “Of course. I owe you guys my life.”

“Good, because I have a task for you. An important one,” Yuuri felt his stomach sink the moment the words left Seung-gil’s lips, “Your target is Detective Viktor Nikiforov.”

“What? No,” Chris let his arm drop from Yuuri’s shoulders, stepping forward, “We have no reason to kill him.”

“On the contrary, we have a number of reasons,” Seung-gil’s glare was deadly, pointed directly at Chris, “He has you wrapped around his finger. That’s dangerous. He seems to have a lead that could lead him back to us. That’s even more dangerous. Detective Nikiforov knows too much.”

“But,” Yuuri took a shaky breath, “We only kill bad people.”

He couldn’t begin to understand it. Going into this, Yuuri had told himself that every person they killed was bad, that there were no exceptions. They would never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. Yuuri knew Viktor was good. There wasn’t a bad bone in his body, so why on Earth would he ever be a target?

Seung-gil nodded, the hint of a sad smile tugging at his lips, “I know. And you’re right, the detective hasn’t done anything wrong. However, he’s close to finding us. He’s working for the wrong people. If he takes us in, we die, and the city only gets worse. I’m sorry, Yuuri. But as long as he’s working for them, Viktor Nikiforov is a threat to the city.”

“Then I’ll do it,” Chris declared, pointing to Yuuri, “You can’t make him do this.”

“No,” Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting his tears, “I’ll do it. Can you just…give me a chance to say goodbye?”

“You don’t have to do this,” Chris insisted, looking between them, “This is ridiculous, he hasn’t done anything wrong! He can help us!”

“You let your emotions get the better of you, Chris,” Despite the harsh words, Seung-gil’s voice remained level, “Trusting everyone you meet will only get you and everyone else here killed.”

Yuuri didn’t want to hear anymore, heading down the hallway on his own and towards the shooting range. If he had to do this, he’d need tools. A shot to the head was the fastest way. Quick, painless. At least, that’s what he hoped. The very thought of making Viktor suffer was sickening. Yuuri wiped away the tears staining his cheeks. If anyone had to kill Viktor, Yuuri knew it had to be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even want to admit how long I've been waiting for this and the next two chapters. 
> 
> I'm. So. Excited.


	16. Chapter 16

It should’ve been obvious that answers weren’t going to just appear. The assassins had been around for a long time, and still hadn’t been able to come up with the answers. It was so frustrating. Viktor knew he was close to the truth, close to uncovering something big. Chris had given him the information, but every time he got close to the answers, he was blocked. Viktor didn’t have the authority. He couldn’t access the information he needed, and as long as those walls were in place, they were stuck.

Viktor had promised Yuuri. He was so prepared to fix this, to take all this pain away and let Yuuri have a normal life, but he couldn’t get passed this wall. He wouldn’t give up, though. He couldn’t. It was for more than just Yuuri. The whole city was stuck under a dark cloud as long as this continued, and Viktor couldn’t allow it. He hated the thought of people using his home as their own playground, the people as their toys to be disposed of when they got bored. No, he couldn’t allow this to continue.

Viktor was looking through the files again, scrutinizing even the smallest of words as he looked through page after page. Maybe he was missing something. Maybe there were some subtle details that he hadn’t noticed yet. Chris might’ve left something in there, some clue. If Viktor read between the lines, maybe he’d have the answers. Then again, Chris wasn’t exactly one for subtlety. Now wasn’t the time for it, either. If they wanted Viktor to know the truth, there was little point in hiding it. Still, there might be something more, something they hadn’t noticed within the information that could lead them to the truth.

Viktor rubbed tiredly at his eyes, looking up as he heard a knock at the door. He frowned. Viktor wasn’t expecting any company. He had no plans for the night, just wanting to figure this stuff out and put an end to it all once and for all. Glancing over at the clock on the wall, he noted that it was after midnight. Not a time for most people to come visiting. Maybe an emergency? Were the assassins working on another case? Chris could’ve at least given him a heads up.

Another knock on the wooden finish, more insistent this time. Viktor sighed, slipping off the couch and pulling the papers into a pile. On his way to the door, he opened a drawer, setting the files inside. Whoever it was, they didn’t need to know he had that information. The last thing he needed was for people to start suspecting him on top of the assassins. It was hard enough to get information already.

Opening the door, Viktor was met with the pleasant sight of his boyfriend. His _boyfriend_. God, he felt like a teenager all over again, the simple word enough to send a warm feeling straight to his heart. Yuuri was his boyfriend. Yuuri felt the same things he felt. It didn’t matter how cruel the world was, he’d keep Yuuri safe from all this darkness.

Yuuri’s hair was a little messy, clothes ruffled. It reminded Viktor of the way Yuuri looked first thing in the morning. His smile was immediate, Yuuri a welcome distraction from his evening’s frustrations. It was a surprise. Usually, Yuuri called before he came over, always wanting to make sure he wasn’t getting in the way. But Yuuri could never be in the way, always welcome, always wanted. Viktor was about to ask Yuuri why he was out so late when he was pushed back into the apartment, Yuuri’s lips on his before he could even process what was happening.

It didn’t matter that he’d been taken by surprise, Viktor accepted Yuuri eagerly, eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the sensation of soft lips pressed roughly against his own. He vaguely heard the sound of Yuuri kicking the door closed behind them, a bag dropping from his shoulder with a gentle thud, and then Yuuri’s fingers were moving under the hem of Viktor’s shirt, seeking out the warmth of his back. It was all a lot, so much at once, and Viktor was getting drunk on the feeling of Yuuri in his arms, the feel of his lips, the desperation of his touch. He didn’t know what had brought it on, but it didn’t matter. How could anything else possibly matter?

Viktor gasped as he felt Yuuri bite his lip, his hands resting on Yuuri’s waist to steady himself as a curious tongue explored his mouth. This was heaven. It had to be. He’d died and gone into a beautiful, Yuuri filled afterlife. Yuuri milked a moan from Viktor as he lavished him with attention, and Viktor wondered what else that talented mouth could do. Yuuri only pulled away to pepper kisses along Viktor’s neck, nipping gently at his skin.

“Yuuri…” His name fell from Viktor’s lips like a plea. He was so far gone, his fingers gently digging into Yuuri’s waist as he felt that talented tongue swipe slowly along his neck, purpose in his every movement.

He could feel Yuuri’s smile against his skin, a gentle nip at the shell of his ear and suddenly Yuuri’s voice was low, warm breath tickling his skin as he murmured in his ear, “Bed. Now,” His hips gently brushed against Viktor’s as he spoke, punctuating the command, and Viktor couldn’t possibly imagine denying him.

Viktor stumbled backwards through the apartment, Yuuri tripping over himself as he kicked off his shoes and falling into his arms. Soft brown eyes looked up at him, heat rising on his cheeks, and oh, Viktor knew he didn’t stand a chance. Yuuri could go from sexy to adorable in a heartbeat, and he had completely stolen Viktor’s heart. They both laughed together like beautiful music filling the air, and Viktor dragged Yuuri towards the bedroom, his whole world right there in his arms.

The moment of awkward stumbling was quickly pushed aside, Yuuri’s confidence obvious as he gently pushed Viktor back on the bed, settling himself on his lap. Viktor never knew taking a shirt off could be so sexy, but there Yuuri was, tugging his off and tossing it aside, revealing an expanse of muscles. He really did have a dancer’s body. Muscular, but lithe. Maybe he hadn’t been lying about being a dancer. Right, this started with a tango lesson. Of course, he wasn’t lying.

The smirk on Yuuri’s lips was positively sinful. It was a side of him Viktor had never seen before, the last time they’d been together hadn’t been anything like this, but god, it felt so good. Yuuri’s hands rested just above Viktor’s waistband. Close, so close, but not close enough, and Viktor’s breath was shaky, his hips shifting in a silent plea. He didn’t know what he wanted, only that his whole body was screaming out for Yuuri.

A soft chuckle had Viktor staring up at Yuuri, seeing the dark look in those eyes, the enticing way his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Yuuri brushed his hands up Viktor’s chest, pushing up his shirt as he did, “So needy…”

“You just turned up at my door like this, what do you expect?” Viktor laughed breathlessly, shifting to help Yuuri as he pulled off his shirt.

“I missed you,” Yuuri replied simply, pinning Viktor down as his lips brushed gently against his clavicle.

“It’s been, _ah_ …” Viktor arched his back instinctively as Yuuri’s breath ghosted against his nipple, “I-It’s been what, twelve hours?”

“Too long,” The flick of Yuuri’s tongue against his sensitive skin, warm and wet, had Viktor mewling softly, fingers gently tangling in dark hair. All he could do was watch, his cock twitching with need as Yuuri sucked, kissed, nipped at the nub, eventually moving away to brush more delicate kisses down his abdomen.

If there was a competition for the world’s most talented mouth, Viktor was sure Yuuri would win, a soft groan escaping Viktor’s lips as Yuuri nipped at his hip, all the while, his fingers brushing lovingly along his side. Only Yuuri could do this to him; could be so sexy, could ruin him so completely while still showing him so much love and care. He was perfection. Viktor was completely at his mercy.

Viktor’s breath caught as Yuuri brushed a hand over the front of his pants, applying just the right pressure. His hips jerked into Yuuri’s hand as he was gently palmed through the fabric, Yuuri smiling and kissing his hip, “Already so hard for me…”

“Please, Yuuri…” Viktor was completely fuelled by his desperation, rubbing himself into Yuuri’s hand, but it wasn’t enough. Too many layers, not enough contact. He wanted Yuuri’s skin against his own, their bodies pressed together as they shared each other’s need. Yuuri had complete control, and Viktor loved it, wanted it. He wanted everything he could get.

Yuuri showed mercy, unbuckling Viktor’s belt and slowly sliding down the fabric, underwear and all. As his cock stood to attention, the cold air biting at his skin, and Viktor had never felt so needy, desperate to be touched. His hand moved to stroke himself, longing for contact, but Yuuri quickly swatted it away, “No, let me.”

Viktor rested on his elbows, looking down at Yuuri and watching as he brushed gentle kisses against his thighs, his cock twitching once more with the anticipation of what was to come. Yuuri’s lips lingered against his skin with every kiss, his every action filled with love. A real, tangible love that Viktor never thought he’d ever feel, but there it was.

“You’re so pretty, Viktor,” Yuuri’s voice was as soft as his lips, nuzzling against his thigh as he spoke, “I thought so the moment I saw you. Like I met a real-life angel,” It felt like Viktor’s heart was soaring. Love. That’s what it was. Not some fling, not a crush. This wasn’t something either of them could deny. Viktor’s heart was Yuuri’s completely. Yuuri gently nipped Viktor’s skin, “I don’t ever want to be without you…”

“You don’t have to,” Instinct drove Viktor’s words, but he meant them, knowing he’d be a mess without Yuuri in his life, that he needed Yuuri just as much.

Yuuri didn’t move for a moment, just brushing kiss after kiss against Viktor’s thigh, like he was savouring the moment, and Viktor didn’t want to deny him that. But just as quickly as the soft moment started, Yuuri’s confidence was returning, his tongue dragging agonisingly slowly along the length of Viktor’s cock, a guttural moan dragged with it as Viktor tangled fingers in the bed sheets, doing everything he could to stop his hips moving. But god, it felt so good. It was so much, but not enough, he wanted more.

As Yuuri reached the head, his tongue dragged over the sensitive skin, lapping at Viktor’s leaking cock. Viktor lifted his head just enough, seeing a tuft of dark hair and watching as that mouth wrapped around him, slowly moving down his shaft. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen and took all his self-control not to fuck right into that beautiful mouth, the wet heat so good, so right. Yuuri was talented, so talented. His tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, slowly bobbing his head. Viktor knew now that Yuuri was an expert at teasing; giving Viktor everything he wanted, but so tantalisingly slowly.

Yuuri sucked gently, moaning under his breath. The vibrations went right through Viktor, earning more soft moans of pleasure, his hips moving gently, desire and need both fuelling his every move. Yuuri was irresistible. The thought of fucking into his mouth so right. Yuuri would take it well, Viktor was sure, but he wanted to pleasure Yuuri, too. To hear his moans, to watch him fall apart.

Viktor whined as Yuuri hummed happily against him, his hips bucking into that perfect mouth, and Viktor knew he was going to come from his mouth alone if he wasn’t careful, “W-Wait… Yuuri, _ah_! Fuck, I-I want…”

Yuuri pulled away from his cock, wiping the drool from his lip and looking up at Viktor through lidded eyes, “Hm? Tell me what you want, Viktor.”

Viktor reached blindly for the bedside table, fumbling for the things they’d need and tossing them in Yuuri’s direction, “Ride me. Want you to fuck yourself on me, wanna watch you come…”

Yuuri’s moans sent another wave of arousal through Viktor. His whole body shivered with need, want, panting breathlessly as Yuuri rushed to take off the last of his clothes. He’d never stop thinking Yuuri was beautiful. Every inch of him was perfect in a way he couldn’t begin to explain. There weren’t words for it. Not any that would do him justice. They’d have to invent new words to truly capture Yuuri’s beauty. Viktor would’ve tried to think of some, but Yuuri’s hands were on him, preparing him, and Viktor’s mind got hazy as he rocked into the touch.

Yuuri laughed, brushing a delicate kiss against Viktor’s hip, “Patience, detective.”

Viktor bit his lip, smiling to himself, “You shouldn’t keep an officer waiting.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to let down an officer of the law. Especially one as pretty as you,” Yuuri teased, his words quickly lost on Viktor as he settled himself on his lap, Viktor’s cock brushing over his entrance. Yuuri slowly pressed himself down on Viktor, the tight heat so overwhelming for both of them at first, moaning in tandem. Every time Yuuri needed to stop, he did, driving Viktor a little crazy with every pause. And then he was balls deep, Yuuri’s hand brushing delicately along Viktor’s stomach and oh, that felt so good. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being inside Yuuri, being one with him.

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s thighs, moans falling from his lips like petals as Yuuri moved above him, setting a slow pace that Viktor met eagerly. Viktor vaguely noted the sound of Yuuri’s moans mixing with his own, his fingers digging deeper into those thick thighs, no doubt leaving bruises. The thought just excited him more. Yuuri would be marked by him, Yuuri was his.

Yuuri shifted his weight, a gasp escaping him, “O-Oh fuck, Viktor…”

That was all Viktor needed to know. He’d found the perfect angle. Yuuri lifted himself almost completely from Viktor, pounding down on him over and over, Viktor’s hips meeting the movement each time. It felt amazing to fuck Yuuri, but oh, it was a whole other kind of incredible to watch Yuuri fuck himself on Viktor’s cock, head thrown back, back arched as his cock kept rubbing that bundle of nerves. Yuuri was so beautiful, a work of art, and all his.

Watching Yuuri, watching him fall apart above him, it was all too much. Viktor knew he wasn’t going to last like this. As his movements became rougher, He felt Yuuri clench around him, so tight, so hot, the friction so right, and Viktor was coming hard and fast, Yuuri’s name spilling from his lips like a prayer. Yuuri kept fucking himself on Viktor, pumping him dry. It didn’t take long before Yuuri was joining him, moans growing more desperate, painting Viktor’s chest as he came.

Neither of them moved, enjoying the aftermath, the only sound filling the air was their deep panting breaths. Viktor’s fingers brushed delicately over Yuuri’s thighs in apology for his rough treatment. Yuuri looked down at Viktor through his lashes, voice low and soft, “I probably should’ve asked if I could come in first, huh?”

Viktor laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Only Yuuri could be so adorably sweet at a time like that. He tilted his head, silver hair falling away from his eyes as he looked up at Yuuri, “Do I look like I’m complaining?”

Yuuri pulled away, whining softly as he was emptied, Viktor’s own sad mewl joining his as the cold air hit his skin. He missed it already, wanted Yuuri close. It wasn’t the way he was planning to spend his evening, but he couldn’t possibly complain. Yuuri was everything to him. He’d never fallen so hard or fast for someone, but he knew that this was special. He just wanted to spend all the time he could with Yuuri in his arms.

He felt Yuuri cleaning up after them, holding out his arms in invitation once he was done, “Hm please just stay here with me.”

Viktor wondered if it was even a question for Yuuri, if he had to think about whether he wanted to stay. Yuuri’s eyes met his own, soft brown so beautiful, and sure enough, Yuuri was closing the distance, resting his head against Viktor’s shoulder. They slotted together so perfectly. Viktor didn’t want to believe in soulmates, in people made for each other, but he was starting to wonder. Yuuri was everything he never knew he wanted, and he was right there, lips brushing delicate kisses against his skin.

The silence that fell between them was short lived, Yuuri tracing circles on Viktor’s chest with his finger, “Do you think… if we met under different circumstances, we’d still end up together?”

Viktor frowned, the question unexpected. What had brought it on? Was this the way Yuuri was always thinking? Because of his secret? Was he so scared that the truth would tear them apart? Maybe if Viktor had found out before Leo was caught. But things were different. Viktor had more answers now. He knew that Yuuri was still a good person.

Viktor let his fingers run idly through Yuuri’s hair, humming softly, “I think I’d always fall for you. You make me happy. Like I was missing something before you came along and I didn’t even realise it,” Yuuri stayed quiet at first, burying his face against Viktor’s neck. It took Viktor a moment to feel it, freezing when he realised what it was. Tears. Yuuri was crying. He frowned, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands and gently lifting it to look in his eyes, “Hey… what’s wrong?”

“I just…don’t want to lose you,” Yuuri admitted as another tear slid down his cheek. It was heartbreaking, and Viktor didn’t know what to do. Just a little bit longer. Just a little more time and this could all be over. Yuuri would never have to be scared again. Viktor would make sure of it.

He wasn’t sure how long it was; how long he spent holding Yuuri close, speaking nonsense into the darkness. He said whatever he could think of, trying to make Yuuri smile, and it worked. He was smiling, stealing kisses. And through the night, Viktor could feel himself growing more and more attached, his heart constantly reminding him that this was so much more than he expected it to be. That he was in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

It was as the sun was beginning to rise that Yuuri reluctantly left the bed, saying he’d left something in his bag, and Viktor could only watch as he left. An angel in his bed. He still found it hard to believe that Yuuri was his. Sitting up, Viktor sighed softly. He supposed he should probably get dressed, that he’d have another long day ahead of him if he wanted to get these answers and pull Yuuri out of this terrible world he’d found himself in.

Pulling on the nearest pair of sweatpants, the quiet of the room was broken by a sickening sound, one that Viktor was all too familiar with; the sound of a gun being cocked. As he slowly turned around, hands out in surrender, he realised. This was more than a declaration of love for Yuuri. More than just a night of passion.

It was a goodbye.


	17. Chapter 17

There were so many possibilities. So many ways Yuuri’s life could’ve gone. If he’d never been found by that man on his first day in the city, Phichit might still be there, and maybe he’d never have met Viktor. Then again, he couldn’t imagine not running into him at some point. The city was big, but not that big. Besides, Yuuri liked to think they’d probably have met in the part, both of them wanting to treat their poodles, and bumping into each other. Viktor’s eyes would sparkle in the sunshine. Yuuri would feel bold and brush the silver hair from them to get a closer look. Viktor’s smile would steal his heart, and they’d live happily ever after.

No death. No sadness. No moral dilemmas.

Opening his bag and pulling the gun out from the clothes he’d wrapped it in, Yuuri stared at it, chewing his lip nervously. The morning sun was almost here. Yuuri knew he’d have to do this now, that he’d put it off for too long. Viktor Nikiforov had to die. He still didn’t understand why, but orders were orders, and Yuuri knew that if he didn’t do it, then it would be so much worse. Seung-gil wouldn’t let Chris, that much was clear. Guang Hong’s knives would be such a painful death. So would Sara’s poisons. Leo never went for headshots. He liked to make his victims suffer. Something about them feeling the pain they’ve brought on others. Seung-gil himself was the last option, and Yuuri didn’t know what he’d do. No, it had to be him. Yuuri could only trust himself to do this right.

He’d pulled out his own pair of sweatpants from the bag, slipping them on along with a shirt, his whole body feeling heavy. He knew what he had to do, but he didn’t want to. He just wanted to go back to bed, to fall asleep in Viktor’s arms and pretend everything was fine. But life was cruel, and Yuuri was quickly learning he wasn’t allowed to have good things. A night of love making, a night telling Viktor how beautiful he was, letting him know that Yuuri cared so much for him. He hoped Viktor knew. He hoped it was clear that this wasn’t what he wanted to do, but what he had to.

Yuuri stayed quiet as he slowly made his way back into the bedroom, seeing Viktor getting dressed, watching the muscles in his back as he moved. He was beautiful, and perfect, and _his_. Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat, tears in his eyes as he pulled back the slide, cocking the gun and aiming for the back of Viktor’s head. As Viktor slowly turned to face him, Yuuri’s hand shook. There was little point in denying who he was now, not that it mattered. In a matter of moments, Viktor would be no more, and the truth would be meaningless. But Yuuri would know he wasn’t just some assassins helping to protect the city. The moment he pulled that trigger, he’d be a monster, just as bad as those he was trying to stop.

A silence fell between them. What were you supposed to do in these moments? Yuuri had killed before, but it wasn’t someone who meant the world to him. It was just a stranger. Viktor didn’t move, blue eyes staring into him, like he was looking right into Yuuri’s soul, “I’m your next target?”

Yuuri froze, tears falling freely like raindrops. His hand shook despite himself. The want to seem determined and cold being overpowered by the want to let Viktor live. His voice came out in a whisper, cracking over his words, “Y-You knew?”

“Of course, I knew,” Viktor stayed still, hands out in surrender, and Yuuri hated it. He didn’t want this, any of it. It was all wrong, “It doesn’t change how I feel about you. It doesn’t change _anything_ , Yuuri.”

“How could this not change anything!?” Yuuri averted his gaze, staring at the floor as the words came tumbling out, “I kill people! You’re hunting me down, and you don’t think this changes anything?”

“It doesn’t,” Viktor insisted, moving to step forward, but stopping the moment Yuuri lifted his hand, becoming more determined in his aim, “I know you. I know you’re a good person, you just ended up in a bad situation. But you don’t have to do this. Just let me help you.”

Yuuri wanted to take the offer, wanted to fall into Viktor’s arms and beg for forgiveness. But how could you be forgiven for something like this? He didn’t even know for sure if this was all a ploy. Maybe Viktor was just saying what he wanted to hear, the moment he was close enough, he’d cuff Yuuri and take him to the station. Why did life have to be so complicated? So cruel?

Viktor slowly gestured to Yuuri’s leg, “How’d you really get that scar? It wasn’t dancing, was it?”

He didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe he just wanted to make the time last, to take as long as he could to end this and make the most of every second he had left. If it meant reliving nightmares, he’d do it, “When I came to the city with Phichit, a man let us stay with him. The food he gave us was drugged. When we woke up, we were in this…terrible place. We were trying to get out, and I got stabbed a few times. Still can’t dance quite like I used to,” Yuuri smiled sadly, a new wave of pain washing through him as he thought about how that night had ended, “Phichit… he died in that place… because I got too impulsive. Should’ve been me…”

“I’m glad it wasn’t,” Viktor’s voice was soft, filled with sincerity. Yuuri wanted to believe it. Viktor’s gentle smile was mesmerising, another reminder that this man was perfect, and he wanted desperately to kiss him, to forget all of this and think of nothing but the way it felt to be in Viktor’s embrace, “Don’t get me wrong, I wish your friend hadn’t died, too. But to never have met you… I’d be so lonely.”

A choked sob escaped Yuuri’s lips. Why was this so hard? Why couldn’t he just turn off the feelings, just do what he was ordered to do? Seung-gil was right; emotions weren’t helping anyone. They were just making this more difficult. Yuuri lowered the gun for barely a moment, his resolve waning, “Please don’t say that…” Reluctantly, Yuuri aimed the gun to Viktor’s head, biting his lip, “I-I have to do this.”

“Why?” Viktor’s voice remained gentle, “Just tell me why you have to do this and maybe I can help. Maybe I can fix it.”

Things couldn’t be fixed. There was no magic that could take the pain away and make this easier. No matter how much Yuuri might wish for it, he knew it was too late; their time was up. He imagined what it would’ve been like to wake up in Viktor’s arms, to learn that this was all some terrible dream. But it was real, painfully real, and there was no escaping it. Yuuri looked away, sniffling as the tears continued to betray his emotions, “This city’s sick. W-We have to fix it.”

“Killing me won’t fix anything.”

“If you turn us in, there’ll be no one left to stop it!” He was desperate. He knew he was. Seung-gil’s words were all he had as reason to kill Viktor, and he didn’t believe them. Yuuri wanted to believe them. If he did, it would make this easier, it would mean he really did have a reason to kill Viktor, but he didn’t. As far as he was concerned, the moment he pulled that trigger, he’d be just as bad as the people he’d been trying to stop. Yuuri knew this was wrong, but he didn’t see any other options.

“I wouldn’t turn you in!” Viktor’s voice was stern, taking Yuuri by surprise, “I let you go in that alley. When you came over, I held you while you slept, and I let you go the next day. What makes you think I would ever turn you in, Yuuri? I know this is wrong. I know I’m working for the wrong people, and I’m trying to fix it, you just have to give me time. Please.”

“B-But…” It couldn’t be denied. As much as Yuuri wanted to think the worst, as much as that would make this all so much easier, Viktor was right. He hadn’t turned Yuuri in, but he clearly had known the truth. He could argue that Viktor would still arrest the others, but that would still lead back to Yuuri. Viktor was just as trapped as he was. Besides, Viktor said he knew he was working for the wrong people. Viktor knew the truth. If Viktor knew the truth, then maybe he really could help. Maybe killing him would ruin everything.

Or maybe that was wishful thinking.

Viktor held out his hand, bright eyes full of determination, “You don’t have to do this. Give me the gun, Yuuri.”

Yuuri eyed the gun carefully, glancing over at Viktor, then back at the gun. What if it was true? What if Viktor was the one thing that could fix all of this? Without him, they were just as stuck. They still were no closer to finding exactly who it was that ran all of this. Viktor was a detective. It was his job to find answers. Surely, he of all people could solve this.

But what if he was wrong? What if Viktor couldn’t find the answers? He knew Seung-gil wasn’t going to like it if he went back to base and Viktor was still alive. He knew it was only going to make things worse. Things were getting more and more difficult with each passing moment, and Yuuri didn’t know what he was supposed to do anymore. His eyes met Viktor’s, his hands shaking. Yuuri thought he was stronger than this, thought that he could handle this, but he couldn’t. Yuuri hesitantly stepped closer, adjusting his hold on the gun and carefully placing it in Viktor’s hand.

He couldn’t do it.

Viktor didn’t waste a second, taking the magazine out of the gun and settling it on the bedside table, and less than a second later, his arms were wrapping protectively around Yuuri. Head rested against Viktor’s shoulder, Yuuri did the only thing he could; he broke down. Sobs wracked his body as he clung to Viktor, finally allowing himself to break down.

“Shh it’s okay,” Viktor’s voice was soft, fingers moving delicately through Yuuri’s hair and he felt himself melting into the touch, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Apologies spilled from Yuuri’s lips. Apologies for ever pointing a gun at Viktor, for ever considering hurting him. Apologies for putting him through so much pain, and apologies for falling so hopelessly, so completely for him. Yuuri’s grip never faltered, holding Viktor like a vice, afraid he’d disappear if Yuuri let go for even a second. And suddenly he felt himself being gently pulled to the bed, Viktor settling himself comfortably and pulling Yuuri atop him.

A kiss pressed to the top of his head, and Yuuri hesitantly looked up from Viktor’s shoulder, a slight hiccup shaking his body as he tried to control his breathing. Viktor smiled, a small, gentle smile that seemed to convey something akin to hope. Yuuri wished he could feel that hope, too.

Yuuri blinked slowly as Viktor took off his glasses, setting them aside and brushing away his tears, “You’re even beautiful when you cry, you know?” Yuuri’s lip quivered, another wave of tears falling before he could do anything to stop it, “Hey, that doesn’t mean I want you to cry. Please, Yuuri…”

“Sorry…” Yuuri mumbled, resting his head against Viktor’s chest. He couldn’t stop the tears no matter how much he tried. His body continuing to shake as wave after wave of pain hit him. The dam had finally broken, all the pain he’d been feeling since Phichit’s death spilling to the surface. So Yuuri cried. He cried and cried until there were no tears left to be shed.

Somewhere along the way, he’d fallen asleep.

When Yuuri awoke the next day, Viktor hadn’t moved. The sun was up, his eyes burning and puffy from all his crying. Yuuri was a mess. A complete mess, and he couldn’t begin to understand what Viktor saw in him. But Viktor was alive. Yuuri could hear the reassuring sound of his heartbeat where his head rested against Viktor’s chest, could feel the steady rise and fall of his breaths. Viktor was alive. Nothing else mattered. Yuuri would run away with him if it meant keeping him alive. He’d made his choice.

Lifting his head from Viktor’s chest, he saw that he’d fallen asleep, too. Viktor had been watching over him, but no doubt had been just as exhausted. Viktor still had one arm draped lazily around Yuuri’s waist, the fingers of his other hand gently tangled in Yuuri’s hair. It felt so comforting to just be held, to know Viktor still wanted him despite all of this. Was he really allowed to be happy?

Yuuri supposed he’d take what he could get. Shifting closer, Yuuri nudged his nose against Viktor’s jaw, enjoying the feeling of just having him there, being able to show his affection. Viktor was so alive, right there, and completely his. After preparing himself for Viktor to be gone by sunrise, it was all a lot to take in. Closing the small gap, Yuuri brushed a delicate kiss to Viktor’s lips, then another, just reminding himself that this was okay, that he was allowed to have this. Viktor wanted to be with him, and Yuuri wasn’t willing to lose Viktor.

Yuuri felt the fingers in his hair grip loosely for a moment, reluctantly pulling away as Viktor’s eyes fluttered open. Those eyes were always so pretty. Yuuri wasn’t sure how, didn’t know it was possible for someone to still be so beautiful even with hair dishevelled and half asleep, but there Viktor was in all his glory. Viktor frowned, taking his hand from Yuuri’s hair and gently cupping his cheek, voice still deep from sleep, “Lyubov' moya… your eyes…”

The term of endearment sent a warm feeling to Yuuri’s chest, his heart hammering. He didn’t know what it meant, but it didn’t matter. After all this, Viktor was still being so sweet to him. Viktor still looked at him with adoration in those eyes. Yuuri looked away, biting his lip, “Sorry, you shouldn’t see me like this.”

He didn’t realise how hoarse his throat was ‘till he actually spoke. Just as he started to feel self-conscious, Viktor was kissing the tip of his nose, making him feel like something precious, “Let me get you a drink. You must be thirsty.”

 Before Viktor could move, Yuuri was wrapping his arms tightly around him, “No, just stay here. Please.”

“Yuuri… how about you come with me, okay?”

There was a fear in the back of Yuuri’s mind. A fear that the moment he let Viktor go, he’d realise that all of this was a dream, was wishful thinking. He didn’t want to believe that this wasn’t real, but it felt too good to be true. How could he be lucky enough to have Viktor in his arms, for him to still be alive? So, Yuuri clung. He clung to the desire for Viktor to live, the desire to be with him and for everything to be okay. Yuuri let Viktor pull him up as he got out of bed, leaning his weight against Viktor with every gentle step. His arms never faltered, remaining wrapped gently around Viktor’s neck, keeping him close.

Viktor laughed after a moment, “Yuuri, I need you to let go so I can get you a drink.”

Nuzzling against Viktor’s neck, Yuuri’s words were quiet, a desperation fuelling them, “Will you still be here when I let go?”

He whined sadly as Viktor pulled away, reaching blindly only for Viktor’s hands to gently cup his face. Yuuri knew he was being ridiculous. Viktor wouldn’t just disappear. But logic wasn’t something he was good at. Not after all this, after almost killing the one person who meant everything to him. Nudging their noses together, Viktor smiled reassuringly, “I’m still here. Still alive. Not going anywhere, I promise.”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, reluctantly letting go. It didn’t make it any easier. He stayed close, the need to be there in case anything happened ever present. Yuuri was the threat. He knew he was. He was the one who was sent to kill Viktor, but he didn’t know what to expect. Maybe Seung-gil would send someone else to finish the job. He just didn’t know.

Viktor didn’t waste the time, quickly getting a glass and filling it with water. He watched Yuuri carefully as he handed him the glass, “You feeling any better?”

Yuuri took a long sip of the water. He felt like he’d been lost in the desert, desperate for sustenance he didn’t realise he needed. He’d cried all night. There was nothing left in him. No wonder he was so thirsty. Yuuri took a deep breath, looking down at the half empty glass in his hands, “What are we going to do? I can’t go back to the others if you’re alive.”

Yuuri didn’t want to admit he was scared, that he didn’t know what Seung-gil would do if he found out the truth. The scariest thing was that he’d no doubt send someone else to kill Viktor, someone who wouldn’t hesitate like he did. Yuuri couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t. The decision was made the moment he gave Viktor his gun. Yuuri would do everything in his power to keep him safe.

“I have a plan,” Viktor leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Yuuri carefully, “But you’re not going to like it.”

Yuuri frowned, “…What are you going to do?”

“We,” Viktor smiled, leaning closer and brushing a kiss against Yuuri’s cheek, a small reassurance, but it meant so much. The request was so unexpected, so scary, Yuuri felt his heart hammering in his chest, a pit of fear in his stomach at the very thought, “You guys need me, and I need you. I want you to take me back to your base.”

“B-But the boss…” Yuuri knew Viktor would be a dead man the second he stepped foot at the base, and he wouldn’t be much better. Telling Viktor where they hid was a death wish. Taking him there was on a whole other level.

“It’s a risk we have to take,” Viktor smiled apologetically, “Let’s put an end to this.”


	18. Chapter 18

The base had never felt quite so daunting before. Yuuri had called it home, sanctuary. He’d been living there for months, and yet, seeing it now came with a sense of foreboding. Yuuri didn’t want to go inside. He didn’t want to take Viktor inside, knowing the danger he was in. Viktor’s hand squeezed Yuuri’s gently as the base came into view, turning to face him and offering Yuuri a reassuring smile. He didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve for Viktor to be looking out for him at a time like this. Not after everything that had happened.

“Yuuri, just breathe. They aren’t going to hurt me.”

“You don’t know them like I do,” Yuuri chewed his lip, all the worst possible scenarios running through his head. It would be so easy for things to go wrong. It would be so easy for him to lose Viktor after all of this.

Viktor rested their heads together, an arm looped easily around Yuuri’s waist, and he knew he was Viktor’s. Completely and utterly his. Viktor smiled that breathtaking curve of lips as he spoke, “I’m stronger than you think. Besides. Dying now wouldn’t be so bad. I can’t imagine myself wanting anything else out of life.”

Yuuri swatted Viktor’s arm, frowning, “Don’t say that.”

He’d already begged Viktor to run away with him, told him that maybe things would be better if he just took Viktor around the world and they created a new life for themselves. They couldn’t, though. No matter how much he wanted to take Viktor somewhere safe, it would just leave the city with its problems, would just leave them as fugitives. Phichit didn’t die for that.

Yuuri sighed softly, closing the gap, indulging himself with a quick kiss. He rested his head against Viktor’s chest, enjoying the warmth of his touch, “Alright… let’s just do this before I change my mind.”

Viktor’s hand in his was a small comfort even as they walked through the empty halls of the base. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. They hadn’t been sent out after any targets recently. Seung-gil had been determined to keep everyone safe, to make sure they only went on missions that were guaranteed to be successful. In that respect, Yuuri supposed he’d made a mistake. Viktor was still alive and well. Seung-gil had sent him out on a task that should’ve been easy, but Viktor was still there. Worse, Viktor was in their base.

“This place seems nice,” Viktor noted, looking around as they walked, his hand never leaving Yuuri’s, “I’m glad you were at least living somewhere comfortable.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “We’re in a place filled with people out for your blood, and you’re worrying about whether I’ve been comfortable?”

Viktor smirked, nudging his shoulder against Yuuri’s, “This isn’t the first time people have wanted to kill me, Yuuri.”

“Is that supposed to fill me with confidence?”

“Yes, actually,” Viktor chuckled, letting Yuuri guide him into the open area he’d grown used to seeing whenever there was a meeting. They always met at that table, sat together and discussed the task at hand. Seung-gil would assign them their roles in the mission, and they would do their best to follow through. It had been a while since the last time they were all brought together around that table.

But that wasn’t important right now. Not when Seung-gil was in the corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest as he glared in Yuuri’s direction, “You had a task.”

“I know, and I was going to do it, but I just need you to listen for a second,” Yuuri chewed his lip nervously, stepping ahead of Viktor instinctively. He had to keep Viktor safe. It was the only thought on his mind.

“Why would you bring him here? Do you want to get us all killed!?” Seung-gil stepped forward, his gaze cold as he looked between Yuuri and Viktor.

“I’m not here to hurt anyone. I’m unarmed,” Viktor held up his hands in surrender, a reminder of the way he’d done the same to Yuuri the night before. Just the thought made his stomach tie in knots.

“Good. That’ll make this easier,” Yuuri was already prepared for this, ready for that moment when Seung-gil would pull a knife, or a gun and threaten Viktor’s life. Sure enough, Seung-gil had a gun trained on Viktor, determination in his eyes.

Yuuri didn’t waste a second, pulling out his own and aiming it between Seung-gil’s eyes. The same gun he’d had aimed at Viktor earlier that morning, but now it was a lifeline, the only thing he had to keep Viktor alive. Yuuri gritted his teeth, “You hurt him, and I swear, it’ll be the last thing you do.”

Seung-gil didn’t flinch, his aim kept trained on Viktor despite the barrel of a gun staring him down, “You won’t. You don’t kill good people.”

Yuuri smiled, his aim unwavering, “Anyone who hurts Viktor is bad in my books. Do you really want to take that risk?”

“Yuuri…” Viktor rested a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, a warm comfort, a reminder that Viktor was okay and as long as Yuuri was there, he wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to him, “Put the gun down, Yuuri. It’s okay.”

“I won’t let you die here,” Yuuri leaned back against Viktor’s touch despite the tension mounting in the room, “Viktor is our only hope of fixing the city. You’ve been trying to figure out who it is at the top and how to get to them. Viktor can give you the answers.”

Seung-gil looked between them, a slight frown appearing, “Give me the answers, then.”

“I don’t have them. Yet. I need your help,” Viktor smiled apologetically, “I can get them with Yuri’s help. I just need you to trust me.”

“How are we supposed to trust you?”

“Because he let me go,” Yuuri spoke up, lowering the gun and reaching for Viktor’s hand. The warm feeling of their fingers threading together was all the encouragement he needed to continue, “He knew it was me in the alley, and he let me go. And then you sent me to get information from him, and he let me go again. And last night, you sent me to kill him, and even after I nearly did it, he didn’t take me to the station. He took me here.”

Viktor gently squeezed Yuuri’s hand, blue eyes trained on Seung-gil and Yuuri had no idea how he hadn’t fallen for them the moment he’d seen them. There was nothing more beautiful than Viktor’s eyes. Except perhaps his smile, “You can trust me. I just want my city back.”

“If you kill him, you might as well kill me, too,” Seung-gil didn’t move, gun still trained on Viktor, and Yuuri found himself standing directly in front of him, hands reaching out behind him for Viktor’s, “Please, just let him help us.”

Seung-gil let out a frustrated groan, letting the gun go slack in his hands, “I don’t suppose I have much of a choice. Yuri and Chris gave him files, you’re sleeping with him. Half the team are in his pocket,” Dropping the gun to the table, Seung-gil stepped closer, stabbing a finger gently into Yuuri’s chest, “He’s your responsibility. He doesn’t leave the base without you, you watch his every move. If he tries anything, he dies. No excuses. Are we clear?”

Yuuri smiled, feeling Viktor’s hands resting gently on his waist, “Crystal.”

* * *

 

If Yuuri thought it was strange walking into the base with Viktor at his side, it was a whole other level of weird knowing that he was allowed to be there. Seung-gil had been backed into a corner. He knew that killing Viktor would’ve sent the team into disarray. His only option was to trust, and Yuuri knew he hated it. All he could do was try to prove that this was the right choice, that Viktor’s plan was going to work.

Every time one of the others saw Viktor, Yuuri had to reassure them. It didn’t make much sense to him. Yuuri could see the logic. Viktor was hunting them, he was someone to hide from and be afraid of. But Yuuri couldn’t possibly be afraid of Viktor. He knew Viktor was a good person, and as long as that was true, Yuuri knew he would be safe.

It took no time at all to find Yuri. After all, there was only one place he’d be. Yuuri gently knocked on the door, peering inside and smiling apologetically in Mila’s direction. It was a familiar sight. A sickeningly reminiscent scene. Otabek was laying silent on the bed with Yuri sitting at his side. He hadn’t bothered to look up when Yuuri walked in, his focus entirely on his friend beside him. As Yuuri stepped closer, he noted the steady rise and fall of Otabek’s chest. He was alive.

Mila audibly gasped when Viktor stepped into the room, eyes wide as she stared at him, “Detective?”

Viktor’s smile was bright and full, not wasting a moment as he stepped closer and wrapped her up in his arms, “Mila! I’m so glad you’re alright. We weren’t sure you survived after you disappeared.”

Mila chuckled, gently patting Viktor’s back, “I was in safe hands here. But what are you doing here? The boss’ll kill you if he sees you.”

“Been there,” Yuuri waved a hand dismissively, gesturing to Yuri, “We’re here to see him.”

Mila frowned as she pulled away, looking over at Yuri, “He hasn’t really been talkative.”

Viktor nodded in understanding, tilting his head to the side as he watched Yuri, “How’s his friend?”

“Better than he was,” Mila smiled reassuringly, “I had to perform an emergency surgery. There was a lot of blood loss, but he’s a fighter. I think he’ll be fine. Just needs some time.”

“Of course he’ll be fine,” Yuri finally spoke up, his hand squeezing over Otabek’s, “He’s not dying here.”

Viktor’s lips formed a tight line, holding back his emotions as he grabbed a nearby chair and brought it to sit beside Yuri. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he planned to do. It wasn’t like Yuri was easy to talk to. He always wanted things to go his way, and up until this point, that had been fine. But things were different now. Yuuri knew he was the only thing keeping Viktor alive, that if Yuri didn’t agree to help with this plan, Seung-gil really wouldn’t have a reason to let him live.

“You were there,” Yuri didn’t look up, piercing emerald eyes staring at his sleeping friend, “Did you order them to do it?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me, old man!”

Yuuri was ready to step forward, to put a stop to it and remind him that this was Viktor, that he would never order them to do this. But before he had a chance to move, Mila’s hand was resting on his shoulder, a small reassuring weight telling him to stay back, to let this play out however it was going to.

Yuuri had no power here.

Viktor looked over at Otabek, sighing softly, “The only reason I knew anything about that night was because I noticed all the officers heading out armed to the teeth and stopped one of them. You’re right, I was there. I stayed back and watched. I wanted to see what it was they were trying to hide from me,” Viktor averted his gaze, staring at the floor, “I messed up. But I won’t let this happen to any more people.”

It was hard for Yuuri to believe Viktor could make mistakes, that he was anything less than perfect. Viktor had always been good at his job, had been able to put all the pieces together so long as he had them. But he messed up, and Otabek got shot. Yuuri didn’t blame him. Viktor didn’t know what was going to happen, still sure he was working for good people. But he could tell it was weighing on Viktor’s mind, that he wished he could’ve done things differently.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Yuri’s voice remained cold, but the anger at least seemed to have faded.

“I’ve been trying to track the communication between your targets and whoever it is they’re paying. If I can trace it back to them, we’ll have a name. But I need your help. Every time I get close, I get blocked.”

Yuri shook his head, “I tried that with Chris. There were too many firewalls. Every time I got close, they shut me down.”

“I have higher authority. I can get you passed most of those firewalls. That’ll give you more time, right?” Viktor smiled, one of those heart stopping smiles that Yuuri had never been able to resist, “I can punish the person who did this to your friend, but I need your help.”

Yuri stayed quiet for a long moment, fingers brushing slowly along Otabek’s as he seemed to consider the idea. It wasn’t much of a plan all things considered. If it didn’t work, they’d be back where they started. If anything, it could just end with Viktor as a fugitive, too. But it was the best plan they had, the only way they’d be able to get some answers.

“He didn’t deserve this. This isn’t his life,” Yuri turned to Viktor, shooting a glare even more deadly than Seung-gil’s, “If anyone could do it, it’s me. If you really want to do this, you can’t back out.”

“I won’t. You have my word,” Viktor probably would’ve offered Yuri his hand at that moment if he didn’t already know there was little point.

“And you have to promise that Beka won’t get in any trouble for being around me.”

“As far as the law is concerned, he was just a kid in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Viktor assured, “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

Yuri shook his head, turning back to Otabek, “Give me ‘till morning. I’ll have something set up for you. You’ve just got to get as far into the system as you can, plug it into your computer, and I’ll do the rest. Think you can handle that?”

“No problem,” Viktor got to his feet, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist and guiding him towards the door, “We’ll leave you alone until then.”

Yuri scoffed, “Can you tell the rest of these idiots to do that? I’m getting sick of all the attention.”

* * *

 

They were stuck at the base until morning. Yuuri already knew there was no way Seung-gil was going to let them leave unless it was for the task at hand. They were on their last chance. No doubt, Seung-gil would have people watching to make sure they didn’t leave, and Yuuri didn’t want to push their luck anymore than they already had. So instead, he dragged Viktor to his room, and stayed there, hoping the madness of the last twenty four hours could just end. But it wouldn’t. He knew it wouldn’t.

Things were only going to get worse.

Yuuri watched as Viktor made himself comfortable on his bed, a hamster sitting on his stomach and another on his shoulder. The last was sitting on Viktor’s hand, which he had held up above him, smiling to himself as he watched the hamster sniff at his fingers. Yuuri was sat on the floor beside Vicchan, fingers gently running through fluffy fur, “Are you sure this is going to work?”

“No,” Viktor admitted, turning his head to look over at him, “But it’s the only idea I have. I want you to be able to leave all this behind and go back to dancing like you wanted.”

Yuuri frowned, “Don’t go risking your life for me.”

“I don’t mind, Yuuri. I want to do—”

“No,” Yuuri chewed his lip, staring at the floor, “Please don’t. Do whatever you want for yourself, but don’t do it for me.”

The same thought always went through Yuuri’s mind, the thought of Phichit, knowing that his death was entirely his fault. Phichit risked his life to save Yuuri, and died. Yuuri felt sick whenever anyone wanted to do the same. No more. He couldn’t let it happen again. Yuuri should’ve been the one who died in that terrible place, but instead, he had to live to tell the tale. He wasn’t willing to let more people’s lives be sacrificed for his sake. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. Yuuri would die a hundred times over if it meant giving Viktor just a minute more of life.

Viktor sighed softly, gently patting a space on the bed beside him, “C’mere.”

“There’s not enough room on that bed for both of us,” Yuuri smiled despite the sadness. It was hard not to smile in Viktor’s presence.

“I know it’s a not a very appealing thought, but I’m willing to cuddle up.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and sitting on the edge of the bed, “Sharing a bed with Detective Nikiforov, what ever would my boss think?”

Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand, a playful smirk appearing on his lips, “If I get the cuffs out, would it help convince you?”

Yuuri swatted Viktor’s arm gently, “Not in front of the children,” He gestured to the hamsters that had settled themselves into a pile on Viktor’s stomach.

Viktor laughed, the movement gently rocking the hamsters, “Shh they’re sleeping.”

Yuuri shifted until he was laying on his side, head rested on Viktor’s shoulder, “Were you…scared when Seung-gil was gonna shoot you?”

Viktor hummed softly, his fingers moving gently through Yuuri’s hair, and oh, that was so soothing. He’d barely slept earlier, and that delicate touch was enough to start lulling him to sleep. Still, he wanted to know. He wanted to know that Viktor was okay. Viktor nuzzled his nose against Yuuri’s hair, sighing softly, “I’ve had a lot of guns pointed at me, Yuuri. A lot.”

“What about when I did it?” Yuuri’s arm gently wrapped around Viktor’s waist, holding him close, the reminder of what had happened fuelling a need to have Viktor near, “Did you think I’d do it?”

“I don’t know,” Viktor replied honestly, “But I know that if anyone’s gonna kill me, it’d be worth it if your face is the last thing I saw.”

Yuuri chewed his lip, burying his face against Viktor’s neck, “Please don’t die, Viktor. Please.”

Slender fingers remained gentle, moving through Yuuri’s hair as Viktor’s voice broke through the quiet of the room, “I won’t. I’ll stay alive. For you.”


	19. Chapter 19

Yuuri wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. It felt like he’d stayed up all night long, talking to Viktor, trying to learn all the things he didn’t know, the things that were utterly pointless, but made up who he was. Yuuri felt a delicate kiss pressed to his lips, the gentle touch enough to wake him, but he knew those lips, knew that kiss. Yuuri sighed contently as he pressed himself closer, his arms tightening around Viktor’s waist as he stretched his legs, feeling Viktor’s carefully tangled around his own. Their bodies were so completely intertwined in the small space of the bed.

As Viktor pulled away, Yuuri blinked up at him, “Good morning, my Yuuri.”

The warm smile he was met with sent Yuuri’s heart aflutter, and he wondered if it would always be like this when he woke up with Viktor. Yuuri hummed softly, voice still deep with sleep, “Hm what time is it?”

“Early,” Yuuri felt Viktor’s thumb rub gentle, soothing circles against his hip, “Sun’s just rising,” He murmured, peering behind the closed curtain to see how bright it was outside.

Yuuri groaned, nuzzling his face against Viktor’s neck, voice muffled against his skin, “Why’d you wake me so early?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Viktor admitted, “You were just being so cute with the quietest little snores, I couldn’t help myself. I had to kiss you. I didn’t expect you to wake up.”

The blush was immediate, and Yuuri was glad his face was already hidden against Viktor’s neck, his arms tightening around him instinctively, “Please tell me I wasn’t snoring,” The last few days had been intense, and Yuuri had barely slept. After so much exhaustion, it really wasn’t that surprising that he’d fallen into such a keep sleep that he hadn’t been completely quiet. That didn’t make it any less embarrassing, though.

Viktor chuckled, the sound soft and sweet, “You sounded like a cute little piggy.”

“Viktoooor!” Yuuri drew out his name, hoping to convey how utterly mortifying the whole situation was in a single word.

“That’s something I was meaning to talk to you about,” Viktor pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, fingers moving from Yuuri’s hip to run delicately along his spine, “We’re way passed formalities by now. You can call me Vitya. Or better yet, Vitenka. I think I’d like that.”

Yuuri looked up from Viktor’s neck, eyes wide as he stared back at him in awe. It sounded so wonderful to be able to have a name for Viktor, one all of his own, “Vitenka…” Yuuri tested the name on his tongue, “Viteeeenka… Detective Vitenka saves the day…” He chuckled, brushing kisses along Viktor’s jaw.

Viktor laughed, “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

Yuuri gently nipped his jaw, tilting his head to look up at Viktor and offering him a small, sincere smile, “Light of my life?”

“Hm I like that one, too,” Viktor admitted, catching Yuuri’s lips against his own in a delicate kiss.

Yuuri was sure he’d never get tired of that feeling, the way his heart fluttered when Viktor kissed him, the way the whole world seemed to click into place, and everything just felt…right. Yuuri’s fingers brushed gently along Viktor’s side as he pressed himself closer in the small space of the bed, showering him with gentle kisses, wanting more than anything to be as close to him as he possibly could. There had always been an intense need to be close, a need to have Viktor in his arms. That need had only grown stronger since nearly losing him. Viktor was so special to him, Yuuri just needed to know that he was protected. What better way than to have him right there in his arms?

Viktor’s smile was soft and sweet against Yuuri’s lips. Their gentle kisses lingered, wanting to chare the moment with each other, to memorise each other’s every curve, every inch of their bodies. Yuuri nudged his nose against Viktor’s, chuckling softly because wow, it felt so easy to be with him. Everything about the moments they spent together seemed to make perfect sense. Yuuri hummed happily as Viktor’s lips parted in offering, an enticing invitation that Yuuri was all too happy to accept.

He didn’t know how early it was. He didn’t really care, either. Waking up in Viktor’s arms, waking up with a sweet kiss, how could anything possibly be better. Yuuri sighed contently as the kiss grew deeper, more passionate, Viktor’s fingers dragging delicately under his shirt and brushing along Yuuri’s skin. Every inch of him belonged to Viktor. Nothing else made sense to him quite like this did. Yuuri whined softly as Viktor’s tongue teased his own, need growing within him. Viktor knew exactly what he was doing, and Yuuri couldn’t resist.

And then Viktor was gently rolling their bodies until he was hovering over Yuuri, completely lost in the kiss. Yuuri was just as lost to the moment, lost to this wonderful, perfect detective who had stolen his heart somewhere along the way. They were so lost in each other, neither of them seemed to remember just how small the bed was, Viktor losing his balance and tumbling off the edge of the bed, dragging Yuuri with him.

The look of surprise on Viktor’s face was completely adorable. Yuuri laughed, resting his head against Viktor’s shoulder, “Maybe this isn’t the best place…”

Viktor whined softly, his hand still moving gently along Yuuri’s skin, “But you’re right there, being all… you! I can’t resist that.”

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to stop himself smiling. He allowed himself the luxury of pressing gentle kisses to Viktor’s neck, letting them linger over every area he knew Viktor was most sensitive. Yuuri allowed himself the time to milk every reaction he could from Viktor, gently nipping the crook of his neck as he spoke, “I don’t think doing it on the floor’s the sexiest place, and I’d rather not fall off the bed again.”

“And yet, you’re doing _that_ ,” Viktor’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into Yuuri’s kisses, enjoying every gentle touch. It didn’t matter that they were in a heap on the ground. Nothing mattered at all when they were together.

Yuuri was sat in Viktor’s lap, laughing against his skin, “I can’t resist, either,” He admitted, because it was entirely true. Being around Viktor meant falling victim to the intense desire to kiss him at every given opportunity. Just as Yuuri was preparing to pepper more kisses to Viktor’s skin, he was interrupted by a knock at the door, freezing in place.

Yuuri knew he should’ve moved. He should’ve gotten off Viktor’s lap and crawled back onto the bed. But instead, Viktor’s arms were wrapping gently around his waist, keeping him in place, and Yuuri didn’t have it in him to fight that gentle touch. Before either of them could say anything, the door was opening, and they were met with the sight of a very grumpy looking teenager. It couldn’t possibly be any worse. As Yuri glared in their direction, Yuuri wondered if there would be any way to create a diversion, to get them out of there before teenage angst rained down upon them.

Viktor smiled, bright and sweet, “Good morning, Yuri.”

“What the hell are you two doing?”

“Um… we… fell out of bed?” Yuuri smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. At least it wasn’t a lie.

Viktor rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, looking up at Yuri in the doorway, “How can we help you?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, holding up a USB, “You’re going to go into the station today. Get as far into the system as you can, then plug this into the computer and open the program on it,” He tossed the USB at them. Yuuri’s reflexes kicked in, catching it as it reached them and looking down at the USB in his palm as though it were something entirely foreign, “Once you do that, I’ll have control of the computer. I can do the rest, you’ll just need to keep watch and make sure no one catches you. Think you can handle that?”

Viktor hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s shoulder as he looked at the USB he was holding, “Sounds simple enough. Leave it to me.”

“Call me when you start. I’m gonna need to be ready,” Yuri pushed himself away from the doorframe, “And stop being so disgusting. I can only put up with so much of you two in one day and I’m already reaching my limit.”

As Yuri closed the door, Viktor called out, “We love you, too!”

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to stop himself laughing as he leaned back into Viktor’s arms, humming softly, “You think we can really do this?”

“I hope so. Otherwise, your boss is gonna want my head.”

“I won’t let him,” Yuuri frowned, running his free hand gently along Viktor’s arm, enjoying the warm feeling of Viktor’s skin under his fingertips, “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“That a promise?” Viktor asked curiously, his smile never faltering.

Yuuri nudged his nose against Viktor’s jaw as he looked over his shoulder, brushing a kiss under his chin and sighing softly, “Promise. You’re my responsibility now. I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

 

Yuuri hadn’t been back to the station since the night they’d broken Leo out. Just standing near that place had him on edge. Yuuri couldn’t leave Viktor to go in on his own, though. Maybe it would’ve been less conspicuous if he did. Maybe it would’ve been safer for Viktor to go in alone, but Seung-gil was watching them closely. Seung-gil still had Yuuri tracked, and he was making sure that Yuuri keep an eye on Viktor at all times. That meant going into the station with him, watching him as he worked on this plan. As much as Yuuri thought it was a terrible idea to bring more attention to Viktor, he knew there was no point debating with Seung-gil. What he said was law.

To Viktor’s credit, he seemed to make it seem so natural. Viktor simply rested a hand at the small of Yuuri’s back as he guided him through the station and straight towards his office. Yuuri had always felt a great comfort in Viktor’s touch, and in that moment, it was no different. Still, the last time he had been in that place, he got shot. Sure, it was Viktor who did it, but it was still an unpleasant memory, a reminder that everyone in that place wanted to catch him, and no doubt have him killed.

As they reached his office, Viktor opened the door, gently pushing Yuuri inside and turning to a nearby officer, “No calls, no visitors. I need some privacy.”

“Oh. Yes, sir. Important meeting?”

“Just a potential witness,” Viktor smiled, “Make sure we’re not disturbed.”

Yuuri sat in the chair opposite Viktor’s, looking around the room in awe. It felt strange to be in the station. It felt even more strange to be in Viktor’s office. He didn’t have much to really indicate that it was his space. There was a picture of Makkachin on the desk, but if that weren’t there, along with the name placard, Yuuri would never have even known this was where Viktor had been spending all his time. Viktor settled in the seat opposite Yuuri, typing into the computer, his brows furrowing as he concentrated on the task at hand.

It was a big moment, a terrifying moment. This was their only chance to get the answers they’d been desperate for. If this went wrong, they would have nothing to fall back on. Yuuri had never been so scared. It was his only chance to prove that Viktor could be trusted, that they didn’t need to hurt him. Yuuri just didn’t want anymore people getting hurt. This felt like the easiest way. The sooner they found the person behind this mess, the sooner everything could go back to the way it should’ve been.

Viktor glanced up from the computer, offering Yuuri a smile, “Relax. You look tense.”

“I’m in a station filled with cops out for my blood, sitting in the office of the detective in charge of hunting me down, and you’re telling me to relax?” Yuuri smirked despite himself, leaning back in his chair, “Better?”

“A little,” Viktor chuckled, his fingers gliding deftly along the keyboard as he typed in more passwords, “Smiles suit you, Yuuri. I wish I could make you smile more.”

“You make me smile plenty,” Yuuri shrugged, “I just want to get this over with.”

“It’ll be over soon,” Viktor reached across the table, taking Yuuri’s hand and squeezing gently, “Call Yuri. I think I’m about as far as I can get without him.”

Yuuri smiled as he looked down at their hands. It was meant to be a reassurance. He knew it was. And yet, Yuuri just kept thinking about all the possibilities, all the things that could go so completely wrong if they weren’t careful. If someone realised what they were doing while they were in the station, they’d both go down for it. Yuuri might be able to make them believe it was only him, that Viktor had no idea he was messing with their computers, but he knew Viktor. He knew Viktor wouldn’t allow that.

Yuuri just wanted Viktor to be safe. This whole situation didn’t sit right for him.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Yuuri dialled the number, listening to the dial tone. This would be over soon. That’s what he kept telling himself. This would all be over soon. They’d have a name. And with a name, they’d be able to put an end to all of this. The city would be happy and safe. There would be no reason to worry anymore. The moment the person at the top of all this madness was stopped, Viktor would be able to do his job. That’s what he hoped, at least. Just finding a name wouldn’t be enough. Once they had a name, they’d have to find them, they’d have to deal with them. And that was only if they actually did find a name. Maybe all of this would lead to nothing. Maybe all of this would be completely pointless.

“You’re ready?” The voice of a disgruntled teenager came through on the other end of the phone, breaking Yuuri from his thoughts.

He couldn’t be thinking so negatively. They would find some answers. They had to.

Yuuri smiled over at Viktor, handing him the phone and watching as Viktor took care of everything. He was so sure of himself, so aware of what he was doing and how to do it. Viktor plugged in the USB, hand moving over the mouse, “Alright, program’s running. The rest is up to you.”

Yuuri sighed softly, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to calm his nerves. This was all a lot of waiting. He couldn’t do much of anything to help the situation, and it was only fuelling the anxiety. Yuuri needed to do something, anything. Getting to his feet, he began to pace around the office, brushing his fingers along the desk as he went. It still felt a little surreal to even be there. He was in the head detective’s office, and wasn’t even cuffed. Yuuri had expected the worst from Viktor for a long time. He expected to be arrested the moment Viktor knew the truth. Yuuri should’ve known, really. Viktor had always been full of surprises.

Yuuri glanced over at Viktor, seeing the concentration on his face as he watched the computer stream. No doubt, he was watching Yuri work, watching as he took control of the computer remotely and did what he always did. Yuri may have been difficult to deal with, almost impossible to talk to, but it couldn’t be denied that he was a genius. It seemed like so many of their plans relied on Yuri’s skills.

It was as Yuuri reached the shelf in the corner of the room that Viktor spoke up, “Wait, what?”

Yuuri frowned, looking over at him, “What’s wrong?”

Viktor shook his head, staring at the screen, “This has to be a mistake,” Yuuri could only watch as Viktor talked to Yuri, trying to figure out what was going on, “Okay… okay! We’re coming, just calm down.”

As Viktor hung up the phone, Yuuri stepped closer, “What is it? Did you get blocked out again?”

It was rare for Viktor to be shaken up, and that’s what had Yuuri so concerned. But as Yuuri moved closer, Viktor shook his head, gesturing for the door, “They want us to go back to base to talk about our options.”

“Did you get a name or not?” Yuuri frowned, trying to decipher Viktor’s behaviour. He was no detective, but it was obvious something was wrong.

“Yes, we got the name. Let’s go, Yuuri.”

Yuuri frowned, moving closer. It was obvious Viktor was trying to hide it, that it was something important, someone important. But Yuuri had already been through too much, had already put up with too much. He needed the truth. Stepping passed Viktor, he looked at the computer screen, a mix of numbers and words appearing before him. Not a lot of it made sense to him. There was just one word that stood out above the rest. A single word that didn’t make any sense, that shouldn’t have been there. A name. Yuuri felt his blood run cold as he stared at it, trying to make sense of it.

This wasn’t logical. Yuuri had spent plenty of time with everyone he’d been working with. They were all kind, good people. Yuuri had been a shoulder to cry on, had leaned on them when things became too much to bear. Memories of sitting in front of Phichit’s grave with a friend at his side told him that it couldn’t be true, and yet there it was.

In the centre of the screen, the name was displayed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world;

_Crispino._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A MILLION YEARS.
> 
> I'm so sorry. I've had so many projects... but I intend to get this fic finished before November, so here's hoping for some faster updates! Thank you guys so much for your patience, you're amazing!

Yuuri was running through every moment he’d spent with Sara on the way back to the base, trying to search out the warning signs. There had always been the possibility that it was one of them, that there was someone among them that couldn’t be trusted. Yuuri had tried to avoid that thought, though. He didn’t want to believe he couldn’t trust the people around him. Their lives were in each other’s hands. That was the truth, and to think that maybe he had put his faith in someone who had turned the city into hell made his stomach churn. No, it didn’t make any sense. Yuuri couldn’t accept it. Sara had always been a good person, and there was simply no way she was the one at the top of all this.

But, the name had come up. Yuuri couldn’t deny it. It was right there on the screen. _Crispino._ Finding out the truth was supposed to answer the questions, to give them the edge they would need if they wanted to put an end to all of this. It wasn’t supposed to leave them with even more questions than they started with. Sara was good, right? She had to be. She was the one who had sat with Yuuri so many times as he talked to Phichit’s grave, the one who had helped him find an outlet for his emotions, the one who had always been there when he felt like giving up. Why would she have helped him through all this if she was the one behind it all?

Yuuri watched Viktor curiously. He seemed so serious, his focus entirely on driving. The silence in the car only served to fuel Yuuri’s unease. It had shaken him, too. He’d met her, seen how sweet she was, how young she was. Twenty four was too young to be at the top of something so sinister. It was too young to be the member of an assassin group, too, but it felt like the lesser of two evils.

Yuuri reached out, resting his hand on Viktor’s knee, “Things are gonna be okay, right?”

“I don’t know,” Viktor admitted, a sad sigh escaping him, “I just want this to all be over.”

It was certainly a sentiment Yuuri could get behind. He didn’t know how he’d ended up being part of something like this. Regret wasn’t even an option, though. Yuuri was doing this for Phichit, to make sure no more people had to die unnecessarily, no more people were tortured for the twisted games of the ones in power. Yuuri wouldn’t let it happen to anyone else. He couldn’t let anymore people feel that pain.

There were times when Yuuri wondered what would happen if he had just stayed home, if he hadn’t let Phichit talk him into going to the city. Maybe Phichit would still be alive. Maybe they’d be happy. But the people in the city would still be suffering. If it wasn’t Phichit, it would’ve been someone else. And if he had never come to the city, he wouldn’t have found Victor. There were so many horrible things that had come from that place, but at least he could see a few silver linings.

All the pain would be worth it once this was finally over. Yuuri was certain.

Seung-gil had insisted they get back to the base as soon as possible, that they needed to talk about this and figure out where to go from here. It was a little surprising that he had been so willing to let Viktor come back. Maybe he’d finally proven himself in Seung-gil’s eyes. At least that would mean he wasn’t at the top of the hit list anymore. Yuuri could rest easy without fear of Viktor being hunted down.

When they got back to the base, the first thing they heard was shouting, though what was being said was unclear. They arrived to the sound of arguing, voices raised, yelling over each other with no sense in what they were saying. It was chaos. Yuuri felt uneasy.

This was what they were avoiding. Chaos. It was what they’d been trying to fight all this time, and yet there they were, lost in it, soaked in it, unable to trust each other anymore, and Yuuri hated it. He wanted to trust Sara, wanted to believe that all her kindness wasn’t some act, but her name had come up. It was her. She had been the one behind it all, and Yuuri had to accept it. No matter how painful it was to believe, Yuuri had to accept that he’d put his faith in the wrong person, that he couldn’t trust anyone.

“Enough!” Seung-gil’s voice boomed above the others, stopping Yuuri in his tracks. The room once filled with noise was reduced to silence, “We’re getting no where with this pointless bickering.”

Victor’s hands rested against Yuuri’s shoulders, a simple comfort. He was carefully guided into the room until Yuuri was standing among the others, Victor’s touch never leaving him. As long as Victor was there, he could get through it. Yuuri knew he could. It wouldn’t be easy, but they’d figure out this mess. It had to be some kind of mistake. There was simply no way Sara was the one behind everything. None of it made any sense.

“I don’t know why we’re still discussing this,” Yuri grumbled from his seat at the end of the table, shifting until his feet were resting against the wooden finish, “Her name came up. She can’t explain why.”

“I didn’t do anything!” There were tears in Sara’s eyes as she looked desperately around the room for some kind of sign, something that could prove her innocence. It was heartbreaking on so many levels. Not only were the people she’d grown so close to suddenly unable to trust her, but if they came to the conclusion that she really was the one behind everything, her life wouldn’t last much longer. She had to prove herself. But how?

As her eyes met Yuuri’s, Sara reached out, taking his hand, “You believe me, right? Please believe me…”

“I…”

“I believe you,” Yuuri could’ve sworn his heart stopped, turning his head to stare in disbelief at Viktor. Yuuri had been afraid to say it, afraid he was the only one and that all of this was just his own wishful thinking. He didn’t dare believe he wasn’t the only one with faith in her.

A sob escaped Sara’s lips as she leaned back against the table behind her, the tears falling freely, “Thank you… thank you…”

She looked so lost, so completely helpless. It reminded Yuuri of those days when he first arrived in the city. He didn’t know where to go, who to trust. He’d lost everything. That’s what he saw when he looked at Sara; a woman who had lost everything. He couldn’t imagine how someone as gentle as her could ever be behind something so vile. But then, she was still a murderer. That much, she couldn’t deny. If she was capable of murder, who could say she wasn’t capable of more? Yuuri’s mind was spinning as he tried to figure it out, but none of the dots connected.

“How can you believe her? You saw the name, too!” Yuri glared, voice dripping with anger, “She did this. All of this! She let so many people get killed, and she nearly killed Beka!”

“No! I swear I would never do that! I love this city, I just want to protect people, please you have to believe me!” Sara wrapped her arms around herself protectively, the only protection she could truly provide for herself. She couldn’t hide from the onslaught of anger, of accusations. Mila stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in silent comfort.

“Think about it,” Viktor spoke up once more, eyes focused on the wooden finish of the table, “It doesn’t make any sense for her to be the one behind this.”

Seung-gil sighed, shaking his head, “He’s right. If she was the one behind all this, she could’ve had all of us killed a long time ago. There’s no reason to pretend to search for us.”

Viktor gently squeezed Yuuri’s arm, a gentle reassurance. Viktor was in control, and Yuuri knew it. As long as he had control, everything was going to be okay. It had to be. Yuuri wasn’t sure he could handle anymore tragedy. But this was supposed to be simple. Just one more job and he’d never have to do this ever again. Not more puzzles, more unsolvable mysteries.

“What, so we’re just back to square one?” Leo frowned, gently kicking at the floor, “This was our one shot. Now what do we do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Viktor spoke up, stepping around Yuuri to stand in front of Sara, “Crispino was the name that came up. If it’s not Sara, then…”

Sara hesitantly looked up at Viktor, breath catching in her throat as realisation dawned on her, “No. You don’t think… Mickey wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Think about it,” Viktor moved to sit beside her, reaching for her hand in a move that was no doubt supposed to be reassuring, but she only flinched away. Yuuri couldn’t quite believe she did. How could anyone deny Viktor’s touch? It just didn’t seem possible. Viktor chewed his lip as he stared at the floor, “It’s not you. It makes no sense for it to be you. But it is someone with the Crispino name. How much time do you actually spend around your brother?”

Sara shook her head, hiding her face in her hands as a new wave of tears washed through her. She leaned into Mila, wiping roughly at her eyes as she tried to stop, determined to be strong. Yuuri wasn’t sure who it was for. Was she being strong for her own sake, or for her brother? After all, she was the only one who could speak up for him in that room. No one else really knew who Mickey was. They knew nothing more than the stories Sara had told them of a quiet boy determined to protect his sister. There had to be more to him than that. But what else was there?

“I… I don’t know. But I know my brother. He wouldn’t hurt people. He just wants to look after me.”

“And what if that’s what he thinks he’s doing?” Viktor looked so defeated, so tired as he ran through his thoughts, “What if he thinks being able to control the people doing all these terrible things is his way of keeping them from targeting you? What if he thinks this is the only way?”

“What if it’s payback.” The thought dawned on Yuuri and left his lips before he’d fully processed it. Maybe he was wrong. He hoped he was wrong. Sara had always been so kind, always spoke so highly of her brother. He didn’t want to believe either of them could be capable of such terrible things, but Viktor was right. There was nothing a brother wouldn’t do for his sister. There was nothing Yuuri wouldn’t do for Phichit. In a horrible, twisted way, it made sense.

“Payback?” Sara’s voice was barely a whisper, cracking as a sob threatened to escape. She stared up at Yuuri, eyes red and shimmering with unshed tears.

Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat, looking between Sara and Viktor, wishing he could find a way out of this situation, wishing none of this had to happen, “You said he was being hurt by someone, and that you killed the person who did it.” Yuuri could never forget that day by Phichit’s grave, listening to her story, how casually she admitted to the murder. Anything to keep her brother safe, “What if he thought taking control of the people would mean turning the tables? They’d have to answer to him. He’d be able to keep you safe, and he’d get the added bonus of revenge at the same time.”

It felt wrong. Everything about it felt so twisted and awful. This was his friend. This was someone who had been his shoulder to cry on every day since this nightmare began. Sara had always been there for Yuuri, always there to help pick up the pieces. Always there to make him feel like everything was going to be okay, that there would be a way out if he just kept fighting. And every thought, every theory was like shooting her himself, causing her more pain than any bullet ever could.

“But… you don’t know it’s him for sure.” Sara pointed out, and he knew it was true. They had a name, nothing more. There was nothing else that truly pointed them towards Mickey. In the end, it could just be a random name that was put on the account, another way to steer them off the scent, but it was the only lead they had. Maybe it wasn’t Mickey, but they couldn’t rule out the possibility.

“Bring him here.” Seung-gil finally spoke, everyone staring at him in utter disbelief.

“You were all ready to kill Viktor when I brought him here, but you’re fine with her bringing the person we think might be behind everything?” Yuuri wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Anger? Frustration? Shock? It was insane. If Viktor had been a threat, what was Mickey? He had to be something so much worse. The protective side of him was taking over, the side that wanted to scream because this was unfair, this wasn’t logical. But then Viktor was reaching out, taking Yuuri’s hand, and that anger bubbling up inside started to settle once more. At least, enough to allow himself to keep his feelings in check.

“You’re right.” Seung-gil focused his attention to Viktor, emotions hidden as always behind a stoic expression, “Detective Nikiforov, I owe you an apology. I was quick to judge in my endeavour to keep my people safe. You have proven yourself a valuable ally and have earned my trust. I only hope you can forgive me for my prior transgressions.”

The room was silent, everyone watching in awe. No one had heard Seung-gil ever apologise before. He always stuck to his convictions, was always so sure that he was right and no one had ever been able to convince him otherwise. Not until now. A smile tugged at Viktor’s lip and it took all Yuuri’s self control not to slap him, to tell him to be more careful. The last thing he needed was for Viktor to insult Seung-gil. Not now, not when so much progress had been made to win him over. Gently squeezing Yuuri’s hand, Viktor bowed his head in Seung-gil’s direction, “No hard feelings. I’m sure I would’ve done the same.”

Just as quickly as his attention was trained on Viktor, Seung-gil was back to acknowledging the room at large, “Sara can drug Mickey. Knock him out for a few hours and bring him here. He won’t have any idea how to get here. We’ll ensure all exits are covered. I want to see how he reacts to finding out his sister is one of us.”

“What if you’re wrong about him?” Mila asked tentatively, knowing it was the same question that had been running through Sara’s mind the entire time.

“If we’re wrong, he won’t tell anyone about any of you. He wouldn’t risk his sister’s life like that.” Viktor shrugged, “Just don’t give him any names, and anyone who isn’t on a wanted poster should keep their faces obscured as much as possible.”

“And… if you’re right…?” Guang Hong finally spoke, uncertainty in his voice. None of them wanted to be right about it. As much as it would mean they finally cracked this case, that there was light at the end of the tunnel, it would mean so much pain for Sara, it would mean her brother had done this all. No doubt for her. Yuuri couldn’t begin to imagine how that would feel; knowing that lives had been sacrificed for her own safety. Just Phichit’s alone weighed on his mind constantly.

Chris leaned back in his seat, humming softly, “We lock him up, do some interrogating. Maybe we can get him to crack and tell the police the truth. After all, we do have the ultimate weapon,” Chris smirked, “He’d do anything for his sister.”

Yuuri’s stomach was in knots. This was wrong. This all felt so wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG??? So like, I've got no excuse. I've had so many projects crop up and kept telling myself I'd get back to this and it just kept taking the backburner. BUT this fic is now in my schedule. I've given myself deadlines. This monster is coming to an end very soon. Thank you guys so much for being so patient with me.

Everyone had been of different minds about it. Who was the one at the top of the insidious chain of horrors that were haunting the capitol? There was only one thing for certain. They were all pointing to Sara. Sara, or her family. She still didn’t understand any of it. It didn’t make any sense. Why would Mickey have caused the world to fall apart around them? Things were already bad in the capitol when Sara had killed for the first time. It just didn’t hold a candle to how awful things had become since then.  But that didn’t mean Mickey had rounded up the gangs, the vicious and cruel members of the society. It didn’t mean he was the one controlling it all. Did it?

The trip home had never felt so long and tense. Sara was already exhausted, but she knew the evening had only just begun. She had to prove to the others that she could be trusted. She had to do this for them, but that meant betraying her brother. Would it really be betrayal? Mickey was innocent. Sara had no doubt in her mind. He was capable of a lot of things in his desire to keep her safe, but he wouldn’t harm anyone. Doing this would be for Mickey, as well. This was the only way she could prove his innocence.

“Sara! You’re home late.” Mickey’s voice echoed through the hallway as she stepped inside, dropping a bag in the entrance.

She felt defeated, knowing she was going to have to do something, that she was being forced to lose faith in her brother. But, that’s not what it was. No, she just had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this to show them that he wasn’t the one they were looking for, that there was some other explanation for their name turning up.

“Dinner’s getting cold.”

Sara smiled as she walked into the dining room, seeing the table set up for the two of them. He’d made them dinner, a sweet gesture, but not surprising. He did those sorts of things for her all the time. She didn’t deserve him, and she knew it. He was smiling back at her and Sara’s heart sank just looking at it.

“Sorry, it’s been… a long day,” Sara crossed the room, gently ruffling Mickey’s hair as she walked by. She plucked the glasses from the table, “Tell you what, you’ve gone to all this trouble, maybe we should indulge tonight.”

Sara took the glasses to the kitchen, a wall dividing her and Mickey as she pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge. She stared down at the glasses as she considered her options. She didn’t want to do this, but she had no choice. Sara had been backed into a corner. If she didn’t bring Mickey to them, they would accuse her. But, if she brought Mickey to them, she couldn’t be sure they’d trust him, either.

“What’s the occasion?” Mickey called from the other room, breaking her from her thoughts.

Sara swallowed the lump in her throat as she prepared the wine, returning to the room a moment later and placing a glass in front of Mickey. She sat beside him with her own, watching the rich red liquid, “I’ve just been thinking a lot today. About how good you’ve been to me. Ever since mom and dad…”

He reached out, placing a hand over hers on the table, “You’re my little sister. I promised you I’d always keep you safe, and I meant it.”

“But you’ve taken on the whole world for me. They might be gone, but you didn’t have to take their place.” Sara smiled, taking Mickey’s hand and squeezing gently, “I don’t deserve such an amazing big brother.” Sara knew she had to hide her feelings, the fear and the doubt. Instead, she just kept smiling, gently tapping her glass against Mickey’s, “So, a toast to my big brother.”

She took a sip of her wine, watching as Mickey did the same. This was no plan. It was a mess. Even if somehow, she managed to get Mickey out the door and back to the base, what was she supposed to do then? Would he ever trust her again? She didn’t know if he was bad or not, but her faith hadn’t wavered. She was the bad one. She was the one who had killed people, and Mickey was going to learn the truth.

Looking down at her glass, Sara traced her finger along the rim, “Mickey? What do you think about those… order people? The ones the police are trying to track down.”

“Is that what’s got you so worked up? Don’t worry, Sara. You’re perfectly safe.”

Sara frowned, looking up at him through her lashes, “That’s not what I asked.”

Mickey sighed, “I think… the police are doing everything they can to keep us safe. We just have to stay away from them. They’re dangerous.”

Sara didn’t say anything more, nodding to herself as she picked at the meal Mickey had made for them. She wasn’t hungry despite how empty she felt, a pit in her stomach growing deeper by the second. Mickey didn’t trust them. Of course he didn’t. To the outside world, they were murderers. Mickey didn’t understand. But that meant that when he found out the truth, he’d never look at Sara the same again. Her fingers clenched around her fork as she stabbed at a cherry tomato, the sound of cutlery clattering against Mickey’s plate catching her attention a moment later.

He’d gone limp, head rested against the table. Unconscious. Dropping her fork to her plate, Sara took a sip of her wine, her fingers gently combing through Mickey’s hair as she whispered into the silence of the room, “I’m sorry. This is the only way.”

* * *

 

“V-Vity-ah!”

It had started with a stupid bet. A bet that Yuuri couldn’t keep quiet in the bedroom to save his life. Yuuri knew it was true, but he had hoped he could at least win on this one occasion. He’d managed to stay quiet at first, but Viktor fought dirty and it didn’t take long for Yuuri to be a writhing mess beneath him. His fingers curled in Viktor’s hair, his beloved boyfriend having crawled beneath the sheets in his attempts to win his little game. The tongue that dragged along Yuuri’s shaft was warm and enticing, not quite giving him enough of what he wanted at first.

As the wet heat of Viktor’s mouth enveloped him, Yuuri’s head fell back against the pillows, moans growing louder by the second. Even as Viktor concentrated on pleasuring him, his fingers were moving delicately along Yuuri’s skin, reminding him just how precious he was. Yuuri bit his lip, trying to keep himself quiet as he rocked his hips into that warmth. Viktor moaned his own approval, the sound sending a vibration through Yuuri. He whined softly as Viktor swallowed around him, his fingers gently digging into Yuuri’s hips as he began an excruciating pace. So much, but not enough all at once.

“Ah! Fuck, Vitya… s-so good at that…”

Viktor chuckled as he pulled away, cold breath hitting Yuuri’s wet, aching cock, and it only served to make him all the more desperate, whimpering as he shifted his hips up in a silent plea for more. “You’re so beautiful,” Viktor murmured against his skin, brushing gentle kisses to his cock as his hand stroked along his shaft.

Yuuri gently tugged Viktor’s hair as he bucked into his hand, desperate for the friction, already missing the feel of Viktor’s hot mouth all around him, but he’d take what he could get. Viktor’s tongue would drag against his cock for barely a moment between kisses, never enough, always leaving him wanting more. Yuuri was about to ask for exactly that when the door opened.

Yuuri yelped, even more red in the face than he had been seconds before as he scrambled to tug the blankets further over them. Viktor was completely obscured beneath, a mound in the middle of the bed, “Chris! Try knocking!”

“I did.” Chris laughed, leaning against the doorframe, “Enjoying your meal, detective?”

“Delicious,” Viktor muttered to himself.

Yuuri’s breath caught as he felt a warm tongue flit against the tip of his cock, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he tried to focus, “What… wh-what do you want?”

“Sara brought Mickey in about an hour ago. He’s finally waking up and the boss wants him to spot Viktor while he’s here.”

“What? Why?” Yuuri frowned.

Chris shrugged, “Something about surprising him. I don’t get it either.”

Yuuri felt another lick at the tip of his cock, realising as Viktor’s tongue moved along his sensitive skin that he was seeking out his precum, tasting him. Yuuri whimpered, his thighs quivering, “T-Twenty minutes. Give us twenty minutes.”

Chris smirked, “Pretend I’m not even here.”

“Get out!”

* * *

 

It took Mickey longer to wake than Sara had expected. Maybe she’d given him more of the drug than she thought. For whatever reason, she had been sitting at his side in the infirmary, his head rested in her lap as he slept. Mila had reassured that Mickey was absolutely fine. He just needed to sleep it off. Her fingers combed through Mickey’s hair, watching her sleeping brother as she considered their options. What was he going to do when he woke up? Was this all going to be for nothing? She couldn’t shake the feeling that Mickey wouldn’t react, that he’d never look at her the same, but he’d be entirely innocent. Sara wasn’t ready to lose her brother.

“He won’t give up on you.” She looked up to see Leo standing in the doorway, watching them, “I’ve never known a brother more dedicated to his family than yours. If he’s not who we’re looking for, this won’t change anything.”

“You can’t know that for sure.”

“You’re right.” Leo nodded, stepping into the room. He slowly paced back and forth, “But, I know it’s what you need to hear right now.”

Sara’s smile didn’t reach her eyes as she looked down at Mickey’s sleeping form, “When mom and dad died, he was always there to take care of me. Even when I didn’t need him to. He’s the only family I have left.”

“You’re not gonna lose him.”

“I might,” Sara whispered. As much as she didn’t want to believe it, the seeds of doubt had been sown, “What if… what if you’re all right about him?”

“I don’t think Viktor would let us kill him, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Leo shrugged.

Sara sighed as she looked away, “I don’t want to lose faith in him.”

“So, don’t.” Leo sat beside her, resting his head against her shoulder, “You’re probably the only one that believes in him right now. It’s okay to keep that faith. You’ve just gotta prepare yourself for the worst. If he really is who we think he is…”

“I _know_. He’s my brother and I love him, but if it’s true… I already chose my side in this war.”

Leo rested a hand against her back for barely a moment, “I know it doesn’t mean much, but we’re your family, too. Just remember that.”

Sara nodded to herself, moving her fingers through Mickey’s hair, “Maybe Mickey can be part of the family, too.”

It wasn’t completely out of the question. He was already there. When they brought Yuuri in, they weren’t going to let him leave until he became one of them. Maybe when Mickey saw that they were good people simply fighting for a cause… maybe he’d want to help them, too. Maybe all of this could be put behind them. Maybe Mickey could fight with Sara after all this time.

Mickey mumbled incoherently, his eyes still closed as he frowned, lifting a hand to his brow, “My head…”

“It’s okay. It’ll wear off soon.” Sara reached for her brother’s hand, threading their fingers together as she looked up at Leo, a mixture of fear and relief in her eyes. This was it. This was the part that would tell her if her brother was trustworthy. This would be the moment that could completely change their relationship.

“I’ll get Mila,” Leo smiled reassuringly, “Need anything, just yell.”

Leo paused just long enough for Mickey to look up at him, utterly confused. He smiled, using his pointer and middle finger to offer Mickey a salute, leaving them along. Mickey tried to sit up, still sluggish from the drug. He opened and closed his eyes a few times, as if hoping it would make the feeling wear off, “Sara? What happened?”

“I’m sorry. I had to bring you here. There’s some things I needed you to see.”

“So, you drugged me?” Mickey rubbed tiredly at his eyes, looking around the room, taking in his surroundings, “You could’ve just said. I would’ve come with you.”

“I know,” Sara smiled, “But, there are some rules about this place. You weren’t allowed to see _where_ we are. Like a surprise.”

Mickey frowned, staring at her for a long moment, “Okay… so, where are we?”

* * *

 

It had been a whirlwind for Mickey. He’d woken up in his little sister’s arms in a place he didn’t recognise. He’d caught glimpse of a guy from the wanted posters. One of the assassins. The ones the police had been searching for. Sara didn’t seem scared at all, though. She was only reassuring him, promising that he was perfectly safe. He believed Sara, of course he did. But just because he trusted her didn’t mean he trusted these people.

When Mila had arrived, he was taken off guard. Another girl from the posters, the one Leo had run off with one night. The police were looking for her, too. Another traitor. Another person who had been pulled into the darkness that was this secret society of murderers. Mickey had to stop himself flinching when she checked his pupils and made sure there were no lasting effects of the drug Sara had given him. Of course, there weren’t. Sara would never hurt him. But maybe that’s what they wanted her to do. Maybe they wanted her to kill him and bring the body.

Sara’s kind voice was his guide as she showed him around the building. Not everywhere. Certain places seemed to be off limits to him, which was understandable. They were a secret society after all. He’d seen Leo, seen Mila, and as they walked through the halls, Mickey had caught sight of a blond boy sitting beside a brunette with a bandaged stomach. His dark-haired boy was smiling as the blond shouted at him, though Mickey couldn’t make out what was being said. Yuri. That was Yuri.

Sara had tried to tell him that this little society of savages was peaceful, that in truth they were trying to help. Mickey knew the truth. That they had taken his little sister and twisted her mind, that they were using her. He had to get her out. He knew he did. If he just acted calm, acted like he was alright with this insanity, they’d let him go. Once he was away from them, he could talk some sense into her. They could go to the police and finally this thorn in the city’s side could be taken out once and for all. At least being there meant that he could see how prepared they were. Not that Mickey saw very much. The building itself was huge, but he hadn’t seen many people. Maybe that was by design.

“Who is the leader?” Mickey asked curiously as Sara led him down another hallway. If he could get more information, it would be for the best. He wouldn’t turn his sister in. He wouldn’t need to. He had the connections to get her out of this just fine. But everyone else needed to be caught. The best way to do that was to go to the head of the beast.

Sara frowned, shaking her head, “No one you know. It doesn’t matter. Maybe if you can show everyone that you’re trustworthy, you’ll meet everyone else.”

Mickey wasn’t sure how long that would take. It wouldn’t matter, really. If they could track this place down, they could get rid of most of the murderers who lived there. With so many people cut down, it would be that much harder to maintain. Maybe he’d get lucky. Maybe they’d get the leader along the way. This was just the breakthrough they’d been needing to put an end to this. If only he’d known for all this time that his sister had been the key. Maybe it was new. Maybe she’d only just been pulled into this. That would make sense. Sweet little Sara was harmless. She wouldn’t hurt anyone. This was all them getting into her head, telling her what she wanted to hear and using her. He’d get her out. He had to.

“I have to go,” Mickey heard the voice down the hall, one of the doors opening to reveal a familiar tuft of silver hair.

“Let me come with you,” An unfamiliar voice was speaking from inside the room. Mickey couldn’t see who it was from the angle, watching the exchange curiously.

“You have to stay here, out of sight. For me?” Viktor was smiling sweetly at the mysterious figure, arms wrapping around his neck a moment later and pulling him back inside.

Mickey frowned. Viktor Nikiforov. The detective in charge of hunting down these murderers. They’d had to change the person in charge a few times. They’d either gotten too close to the truth, or they simply weren’t good enough to get the job done. Viktor had seemed like he was getting close, but they’d managed to put walls up, managed to stop him getting too close. He was a good detective, one they couldn’t afford to lose for this investigation. But Mickey hadn’t expected to see him _here_.

There was a sound Mickey couldn’t quite place at first, at least until he heard a satisfied hum. Then he realised. Kissing. Whoever was in there was someone Viktor was intimately familiar with. It wouldn’t be too hard to figure out who. He’d just need to find out who Viktor Nikiforov was in a relationship with. That wasn’t what had Mickey frowning, wasn’t what had his fists clenched at his sides as he tried to hold in his anger.

Viktor Nikiforov was not supposed to be there. He was supposed to be at the station, supposed to be surrounded by paperwork as he tried to track them down. And maybe Mickey would’ve thought he was undercover until he’d seen that intimate moment. No, this didn’t make any sense. He was surrounded by traitors. Was he the only sane one left?

The door closed and Viktor smiled brightly as he caught sight of Sara, nodding his head in her direction, “I didn’t realise you were already bringing him down this way.”

Before she could respond, Mickey stepped forward, “What’re you doing?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, looking around the empty hall, “Visiting friends.”

“You’re not going to arrest them?” He gritted his teeth, the anger bubbling up inside. This was wrong. All of this was wrong.

“Why would I? They’re the good guys.” Viktor raised an eyebrow, “Surely Sara’s already told you that.”

 “They’re murderers! They brainwashed Sara, they’re killing my clients and they’re brainwashing you, too!” The rage spilled forth before he could stop it, reaching out and grabbing the front of Viktor’s shirt, “I put faith in you and you let them get my sister!”

“Mickey!” Sara stepped between them and he let go the moment her hand touched his wrist, seeing the tears pooling in her eyes, “What… what do you mean, your clients?”

“Sara…” He reached out, resting his hands on her shoulders, “I don’t know what they said to you, but I’ll take you somewhere safe where no one can ever hurt you.”

“Who are your clients!?” Sara shoved his hands away, stepping closer to Viktor and Mickey could feel his heart breaking. It was worse than he’d thought.

“Sara, these people are murderers.” He tried to reason.

“So am I!” Sara declared, staring him down with determination in her eyes, “And your clients are animals!”

“Controlled animals!”

“Alright, I’ve heard enough,” Viktor stepped forward, moving so swiftly, Mickey couldn’t fight it. One moment, he was there, the next he was shover against the wall, hands behind his back as Viktor slipped handcuffs over his wrists.

“Don’t hurt him.” Sara begged, her hands over her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks.

This was wrong. It was all wrong. Mickey was the one in control. He always had been. And when he was out of that place, he’d burn it to the ground. No one would touch Sara ever again.

 


End file.
